By Any Other Name
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* How will Steve and Jade escape? What will be the consequences? What about everyone else?
1. Catch Me If You Can

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 1 – Catch Me If You Can

Rated PG-13

Series: Diagnosis Murder

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: As Jade and Steve and the rest work at putting Schuler behind them a man from Jade's past returns bringing danger and murder, while enlisting the help of a certain DA to break up Jade and Steve in the process.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters Steve and Mark Sloan, Jesse Travis and Amanda and CJ Bentley are borrowed for the purposes of this story. All other characters are my own. 

NOTE: The story lines continue from 'Nothing's as it seems… and Nemesis'.

"I got him." Nickel said angrily into his CB as he pushed his Lincoln down the small airplane runway.

"Nickel stop!" Came the excited voice of Melvin into nickels' CB. "Get off the runway for petes sake."

"We can't let him leave!" Nickel said as he slammed on his brakes and made his car stop sideways on the runway trying to stop small plane heading straight for him. He got out and grabbed his gun. He stood behind his car and aimed at the small plane coming straight for him. "If he leaves we are in trouble." Nickel said out loud.

"Nickel!" Melvin's lost plea came over the CB again. "Nickel are you there!"

Nickel aimed his scope gun at the small plane hoping it would stop, it didn't. He could see Melvin's Crown Victoria speeding towards him behind the plane and knew he would be too late to stop the plane.

"Nice try Washington!" Laughed the pilot in the small plane as he aimed for the Director. "Catch me if you can!" He laughed as he pushed the plane to take off.

Nickel trained his gun on one of the engines of the small plane and fired. The shot hit one of the propellers but didn't stop the plane.

"Damn!" Both Nickel and the pilot said.

Nickel aimed again as the plane finally pulled itself into the air just brushing over Nickel and his car. Nickel ducked but managed to fire off a shot that did no major damage. "NO!" Nickel shouted into the air in anger.

Nickel just stared at the small plane as it flew higher into the sky. Nickel heard his cell phone ring and answered it. "See you in hell Washington!" Taunted the voice as it laughed in Nickel's ear and hung up.

"Damn you Riker!" Nickel cursed loudly into the air as Melvin's car came to a screeching halt a few feet away from his.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Melvin asked angrily as he walked up to his friend.

"What do you mean?" Nickel asked angrily as he turned and headed back to his car.

"When I asked for a bit of help I didn't expect you to put yourself in the path of an on-coming plane for heaven's sake!" Melvin said angrily. "Need I remind you that you are the Director of the NSA, not a first year rookie cop who has to prove himself!" He said.

"No you needn't remind me. But we are both after Riker and I was closer than any one of your Agent's." Nickel said firmly. "And probably better trained." He smiled.

"I can see where Jade gets her stubbornness from." Melvin sighed. 

"Thank you my friend." Nickel smiled. 

"And her pig-headedness." Melvin added while Nickel said nothing.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Melvin asked.

"Probably South America." Nickel said with hesitation. 

"What is it?" Melvin asked. "Something about Derek Riker I should know?"

"It's just that…." Nickel started.

"You don't believe the Intel reports that say he's headed to South America do you?" Melvin asked as they stopped by Nickel's car.

"No I don't." He sighed.

"And where do you think he's headed?" Melvin asked.

"I'm not sure." Nickel sighed. But I have this horrible feeling it's to LA.

********

"Hey you're up early." Jade said walking into the kitchen to see Shane already dressed and ready to go.

"Ye-ah it's 8 am." Shane said putting down his coffee cup.

"So?" Jade said as she poured herself a cup.

"So?" Shane laughed. "Oh man you and Steve must have had a really good time last night." Shane laughed. "Where did you guys spend the night again?"

"Beverly Hills Hotel, and it was heaven. What is so special about 8 am?" Jade asked changing the subject.

"Um nothing too much except we get the keys to our new office, we meet our new secretary, we have to pick up the warrant for Miller and attend the new case briefing via conference with Melvin." Shane said casually.

"_That's today_?" Jade asked in horror.

"Yes ma'am." Shane said as he watched Jade disappear back into her bedroom.

"Thanks for waking me up _partner_." Jade called.

"You're welcome." Shane laughed back.

"That's just great." Jade said as she frantically searched for something to wear. 

Her and Shane had taken a week off from work to settle in but everywhere she turned she saw nothing but boxes, still so much to do she sighed. Her and Steve had spent a wonderful night at the Beverly Hills Hotel. She smiled as she remembered walking into the hotel room to find it filled with red roses and white candles. She wondered if Steve got the idea from Shane, as that was Shane's trademark routine to win over women. She was sad when the morning came, but they promised they would treat themselves to that kind of special getaway at least once a month. 

She was glad her parents got to spend some time with her and Steve and Mark and Melvin really hit it off. Jade was really happy for that since both Mark and Melvin were in the same situation, except Melvin sadly had no children. He had sort of taken Shane under his wing, but with Shane out here Melvin really had no one except her parents to be friends with.

She finally found a pair of black dress pants and a burgundy top with a silver thread through it that she would wear under her black suit jacket. 

"Just because I work for the FBI doesn't mean I have to dress like a frump." She laughed. She then remembered when she first met Suzanne Clements. She must have been thinking that about me, I could tell by the look on her face. And while Jade laughed lightly about Suzy she knew deep inside she hadn't seen the last of her tricks to win Steve over. 

"Bout time." Shane said as Jade rushed out of her room. He grabbed his black suit jacket and joined her at the door. 

"We look like the bobsy twins." Jade laughed as she looked at Shane's black suit with a dark burgundy shirt and tie under it.

"Very funny." Shane said as he fixed his tie. "I hate ties." He said as he opened the door.

"I'm driving." Jade said as they headed to the car park.

"I still can't believe you conned the _US Army_ into giving you a civilan-ized Hummer." Shane said as they walked to the shiny black Hummer.

"Yeah not bad huh." Jade laughed as she opened the door.

"You realize it's a good thing you already have Steve." Shane said as they drove into LA.

"Why is that?" Jade asked.

"Because most men would be afraid of you in this." He laughed.

"Very funny."

********

"Stop police!" Steve yelled as he chased the assailant down. The man however kept running and didn't look back. He ducked down a back alley thinking he would lose the police officer. Steve however knew the area very well and took another route to get in front of him. 

The man turned around and saw that Steve was no longer behind him. He stopped running. But as soon as he turned back he came face to face with a smiling Steve. Steve quickly punched the guy in the face and the man's body crumpled to the ground. 

"That's police brutality." He yelled angrily.

"No that's for the sucker punch earlier." Steve said as he bent to cuff the guy. "You have the right to…."

********

"Can you believe how busy this day has been already?" Jesse moaned as he and Amanda stood in the small doctor's lounge trying to take a quick break.

"Yeah I know. You think the government all of a sudden declared free health care for everyone." She said wearily.

"Maybe they did." Mark sighed as he walked into the room. 

"You too?" Jesse asked as Mark slumped into the couch.

"Is it Friday the 13th or something?" He half laughed.

"It should be," Amanda said as she sat down beside him, "at least then we could blame all this frenzy on something." She smiled.

"So I hear you and Cami are going to be spending the weekend up at Steve's cabin." Amanda said turning to Jesse.

"Yeah I can't wait." He said with a big grin.

"Going to show her all your out door survival skills?" Amanda laughed. "Or lack there of."

"Very funny." Jesse said sarcastically. "She's going to tell me about her parents and what it was like growing up in Chicago." Jesse said. "We're going to do some fishing and climb that nature trail."

"Well I'm happy for you Jesse." Mark said. 

"_Yeah_." Jesse said looking at Amanda. She just laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"And what about you Aman…" Mark started as the PA system went off.

^^Doctor Mark Sloan to Emergency^^

^^Doctor Jesse Travis to OR 2^^

"And it starts." Jesse sighed as he got up to leave. 

"It never ended." Mark added as they left the room.

Amanda leaned back in her chair and thought about the weekend she spent with Shane. She had never met a man who treated her so well. Shane was the most romantic man she ever met. He said it was because his mother was Italian and they are just naturally romantic. She asked about his father and he said he was Scottish. That's where he said he got his blue eyes, his strength and his height from. And just when she thought she had really gotten to know him he managed to surprise her. Like yesterday when he said he would be more than honoured to attend her church fundraiser this coming weekend, which normally would be no big deal, except that it was an all black church and Shane was not black. She asked if he would be comfortable with those surroundings and he said that it really didn't matter who else was going to be there, because he was going for her and her alone. 

She heard her name over the PA and got up to leave with the happy thought of Shane still playing with her brain.

********

"Well do you want the window desk or should I take it?" Shane asked as they walked into their new office.

"You take the window, I'll take the door. That way if I have to leave quickly I won't be trapped. You on the other hand will be stuck behind your desk." Jade laughed.

"Very funny." Shane said dryly.

"Um hello?" Said a female voice behind them.

Both Jade and Shane turned around to see a very attractive blond woman standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Shane asked first.

Typical man, Jade sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm Jenny. Jenny Sanders. I'm your new secretary." She said walking up to Shane.

"Pleased to meet you Jenny. Shane Philips." Shane said extending his hand, which she eagerly took and shook it.

"Do you have a resume?" Jade asked as she walked up to Jenny.

"Oh yes I do." She smiled at Jade.

"Thanks. I'm Jade Marshall." Jade smiled as she shook her hand.

Jade scanned the resume while Jenny just stared at Shane. Shane noticed Jenny staring at him and felt himself starting to get a big uncomfortable. Must be the tie, he told himself. She must like my tie.

"Well looks to be in order." Jade said. "Who sent you?"

"The Agency. I have been security cleared and all that." She smiled.

"Excellent well you can start today I guess." Jade said as she led the way out of the room to show Jenny her desk. "Here you go." Jade said pointing to the new cherry-wood office desk before them.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she sat down. "By the way did you guys see the tank parked downstairs?"

"_Tank_?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Yeah we saw it." Shane laughed.

"What's it doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Actually that is my car and it's not a tank, it's an AM General Hummer, custom made to my specs." Jade said firmly.

"Oh okay." Jenny said.

"Okay well we have to go pick up a warrant. Do you think you can handle things here until we get back?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Of course, my last job was an Assistant in the Director's office." She said evenly.

"Excellent." Shane said butting in before Jade could make another snide comment.

"Be back later." Jade said as she handed Jenny a binder of things to do.

Shesh what do they think I am, Jenny mused to herself, a dumb blond?

********

"Where did you get those bruises?" Suzy asked the man before her.

"Some detective gave them to me." He mumbled angrily.

"And does this detective have a name?" She asked casually not really caring.

"Yeah Sloan somethin or other." He said off handily.

"Steve Sloan?" She said suddenly very alive and interested.

"Yeah could be. So what? When can I get the hell outta here?" He demanded.

"Not sure yet." She said as she got up to leave.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" He demanded angrily. "Hey!"

"To see detective Sloan." She smiled as she closed the door. 

"What a way to start the week off," she smiled as she rushed to her office to get her car keys.

********

"Jade let me get the warrant." Shane sighed.

"Why?" She asked as she parked her Hummer and laughed at the looks people gave her.

"Because if you run into a certain DA you told me about, I'm sure you'll kill her and then my Monday will suck." He laughed.

"Shane…"  
"Jade let me." He insisted.

"Okay fine." Jade sighed as she gave in. Jade sat in her car while Shane ran into the Justice building to get the warrant for the latest criminal that they were chasing. I wish Shane hadn't insisted on going it, she sighed. "I would have loved to have had another chance to kick her ass." She laughed out loud. "Jade, shame on you." She scolded herself. 

But no sooner did she utter those words did Suzy exit the Justice building and hurry to her car. "Now where the hell is she off to in such a hurry?" Jade asked with a hint of worry in her voice. I know Steve loves me, she said to herself. "I have nothing to worry about." She told herself out loud. "Yeah from Steve. I have everything to worry about from her!" She said loudly as she watched Suzy's BMW speed away.

********

"Ah LA." Riker said to himself. "Here I come." He smiled as he checked his fuel gauge to make sure he could still make his flight time. No problem here, he smiled, and the bullet the plane sustained earlier seemed to work itself out. 

"Well Mr. Washington," Riker laughed out loud, "looks like I win again. And this time if you try to come after me or try to stop me in any way I'll make you very sorry," he said with a smile as he pulled out a picture of Jade and placed it on his aerial dashboard. 

"See you soon my love." He smiled wickedly at Jade's picture.

**Dear Readers please tell me what you think so far. Thanks**


	2. Never Miss An Opportunity

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 2 – Never Miss An Opportunity

Suzy strummed her fingers on her steering wheel as she drove to see Steve. "I'm pretty sure that whatever explanation Steve gives for the reason he roughed up that perp will be a good one." Suzy told herself. "But at least I'll be able to see him when his pesky girlfriend isn't there." She smiled. "Besides the fact that her father is a very powerful man I wonder what else he sees in her?" She wondered out loud. "The woman has absolutely no taste and is well," Suzy paused as she parked her car, "she's just not _me_." She laughed as she got out of the car and headed into the precinct.

She spied Steve sitting at his desk. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She teased.

********

"Happy to see you too." Shane said sarcastically as he came back and noticed the expression on Jade's face.

"What?" She said turning to him. "Oh yeah sorry. Lost in thought I guess." She smiled weakly.

"I saw her leave." Shane said as Jade started up her Hummer and headed towards their intended destination. "Worried?"

"Me no." Jade said quickly.

"That's good. Because if I know anything I know that Steve is not interested in her." Shane smiled.

"Really?" She asked. 

"Were you seriously worried?" Shane asked.

"I guess a bit. You can never trust women you know." She smiled.

"Yeah tell me about it." Shane laughed as they neared their destination. "Come on Jade just forget it." He smiled. 

"Already forgotten." Jade lied.

"So this is just a routine pick up right?" Shane asked.

"That's what I was told." Jade smiled as she stopped her car in front of the old dilapidated house. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's good because…." was all Shane got out before the Hummer was met with a spray of bullets from two different direction.

"What the hell?" Jade said angrily.

********

Riker landed his small plane on the unmarked strip he had paid for just outside LA. He left the plane and headed towards the waiting car and driver.

"Everything ready?" Riker asked.

"Yes sir." The man smiled. "The NSA should be intercepting the coded transmission any time now." He said as they got into the car.

"Excellent." Riker smiled. "At least I won't have to worry about Washington breathing down my neck for a bit." Riker said as they headed towards LA. "Then I can get down to the real reason I came to LA." He smiled slyly.

"And why is that sir?" Asked the driver.

  
"To take back what's rightfully mine. And whoever stands between me and what I want will pay with their life." He vowed meanly.

********

"Report coming in now sir." Said the NSA agent to Nickel over his speakerphone. 

"Is it regarding Riker?" He asked wearily.

"Not sure sir, it could be. But it will take us some time to decode."

"Well this is top priority. Do this before anything else." Nickel said.

"Yes sir." Said the agent as he turned and left.

"Rita," Nickel said to his new secretary into his speakerphone, "get me Melvin."

"Hi Nick," Melvin said, "what's up?"

"I think we found Riker." Nickel sighed.

"What?"

********

"What the hell is this?" Jade said angrily as the bullets continued to bounce off the bullet resistant armor plating. "Damn it I just had it painted." She moaned.

"Did Miller know we were coming?" Shane asked.

  
"Must have." She said. "Shall we break up the party?" She motioned to the two men stationed behind a small shed to the side of them.

"Lead the way." He said firmly.

"You got it." Jade said as she started to drive towards the small shed. "See you soon partner." She called as Shane got ready to jump out.

"Damn it," he cursed, "I just bought this suit." He sighed as Jade crashed into the small shed and he jumped out and tackled one of the men. 

Jade kept going and headed around to the back.

Shane punched the first guy in the gut as the other guy jumped him from behind. Shane quickly swung his leg back and caught the guy in the stomach before he could reach him. The man cried out and fell back. The first guy punched Shane in the face only to have Shane strike him in the side of his face with the butt end of his gun. The man cried out and fell backwards. Shane turned around and punched the other guy hard in the face and he was down. He swung at the first man again and he fell backwards and hit the back of his head on a piece of wood and was down. Shane grabbed his gun and went to join Jade.

Jade pushed her Hummer into another small shed scaring two other men. She slammed on the breaks and went to take them down. The first man laughed as he looked at her.

"They sent a girl?" He laughed as he tried to punch her. Jade quickly brought her leg up and kicked him in the groin.

"Yup." She smiled as he cried out and fell to his knees. She kicked him again in the face and he fell backwards in pain.

The other grabbed Jade from behind and pinned her arms at her sides; at least he tried to. She bent herself forwards and the man flew over her and crashed onto the ground on his back. She grabbed his arm and kicked him in the side before he had a chance to get up. He cried out as he held onto his side. He tried to get up and she kicked him in the face and he was down.

The other man stood up behind her with his gun trained on her. "You're dead." He cried out to Jade.

Jade heard the shot and her body instinctively jerked forwards. She spun around to see the man fall and Shane standing behind him with his gun raised.

"Thanks partner." Jade smiled.

"That was for ruining my new suit." He said ruefully.

"Shall we go and see if Miller is still here?" She asked.

"Yeah why not." He said. "Unless he heard us coming."

"I tried to be subtle." Jade said sarcastically as they headed towards the house. 

"I wonder if he's still inside?" Shane asked fatefully.

********

"What?" Steve said as he pulled the hands of the women he knew was not Jade from off his face. He stood up only to come face to face with a smiling Suzy.

"Uh, Ms. Clements." Steve started. "What can I do for you?" He smiled.

"Steve please call me Suzy, and as for what you can do for me, well it's not really time or place for that." She winked. 

"I was referring to _work_." He said annoyed.

"I know what you meant." She smiled. "But as for the other reason I am here," she started, "I talked to a friend of yours this morning."

  
"A friend?" Steve asked.

"Yes Jason White." She said seriously.

"And what did he tell you?" Steve asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"That you manhandled him and that's how he sustained several bruises." She said firmly.

"Did he tell you he sucker punched me first?" Steve asked.

"Um no he didn't. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." He smiled. 

"Do you still have the arrest report handy?" She asked.

"No it's been filed. Want a copy?" He offered.

"Yes please." She smiled, willing to do anything to prolong the conversation.

********

"Knock knock." Jade called as her and Shane entered the quiet house. 

"Helloooooo?" Shane called loudly.

"Subtle." Jade said dryly.

"Yeah I try." Shane smiled. "Upstairs or downstairs?" Shane asked.

"Well since I have so much luck upstairs in these run down houses I'll stick with that." She smiled.

"Okay watch your back." Shane said seriously.

"Yeah you too." She said as she cautiously ascended the stairs.

Shane walked into the nearby den unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every move.

Jade made it to the top of the stairs and stood and looked around. "It's just too quite." She said out loud. "That always means something's wrong."

********

"I am so thankful for the break." Amanda sighed as she flopped down on the couch in the lounge once again.

"Tell me about it." Mark sighed sitting beside her.

"Where's Jesse?" She asked.

"Still with Mrs. Winters in room 305." Mark smiled. 

"You chickened out again didn't you?" Amanda asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am." Mark said firmly. "I just didn't have the patience to listen to all her complaining today. Blaming the hospital for something else that's not our fault." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess on top of everything that happened today you earned it." She smiled.

  
"I'll be very happy when this day is over." He sighed.

"I know, it can't get any worse." She said fatefully.

********

"Nice shelves." Suzy said as she noticed the run down plastic shelving in the small file room.

"Yeah I know. This is not the main file room. The main one has metal shelves. We are in transition from this room to the next one. I mean you could blow on them and they'd fall over." He laughed.

Steve headed for the file row with Suzy in tow. "I think it's here." Steve said walking down to the far end. Suzy quietly closed the door behind him and pushed the lock button. She walked up to Steve with a large smile on her face.

"Here we go." Steve said reaching up for the file. 

But just as he reached into the air with both hands an earthquake tremor struck LA sending Steve crashing to the floor with the plastic file shelves coming down on top of him. Suzy screamed as she fell beside him and covered her head with her hands as the files came crashing onto her.

********

"What the hell is that?" Jade called out as the old house they were in shook violently as she was thrown to the floor. She put her leg up and stopped herself from rolling down the stairs. Jade tried to steady herself amidst the shaking but only ended up crashing headfirst into a nearby dresser. Her body slumped to the ground dazed as her head displayed a nasty red wound.

********

"What in the world?" Shane said as he felt the floor under him give way and he fell to his knees and lost his gun in the process. Shane was caught by surprise by Miller who came out from inside the closet he was hiding in and dove for Shane's gun. Miller cried out as a small shelf landed on his back sending him to the floor. Shane tried to get up only to have another shelf land on his back pinning him to the ground. When the shaking stopped Shane came eye to eye with his gun in the hands of the man they were coming to arrest.

********

"Oh my god." Amanda cried out as the shaking started. She rolled off the couch and landed on her knees.

"Under here." Mark called out as he pulled her towards him under a nearby table. Mark pushed Amanda down and covered his head with her hands. 

********

"What is happening?" Came the frightened voice of Mrs. Winters.

"It's an earthquake." Jesse frantically called out as he pushed the bed away from the window. He tried to avoid the things falling around him and succeed as jumped on the bed with Mrs. Winters. He tried to protect her elderly frame from the things falling as one of her fluid stands landed on his right arm. He cried out but knew he sustained no permanent damage.

********

"I just love LA." Riker laughed as they stayed in their car on the side of the road to avoid the mishaps that followed.

********

"Is it over?" Mrs. Winters called out when the shaking finally stopped.

"I think so." Jesse said in a shaky voice.

********

"Amanda you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "I have to phone Julia and check on CJ." Amanda said frantically as she scrambled to get up.

"Okay." Mark said as he looked around and went to help the other injured people in the room. "So much for nothing else happening." Mark sighed.

"Did I say that?" Amanda asked in defense with a small smile as she dialed Julia.

********

"Steve!" Suzy called out. "Are you okay?" She said as she pushed the files off her and tried to get up.

"Yeah I think so." Steve said slowly. He couldn't move his arms because they were trapped high above his head. He moved his body and knew right away that nothing was broken, but his head hurt. "My head hurts." He said slowly. "But I don't think anything else is broken." He sighed. "I just can't get my arms free. Can you help me?" He asked.

Suzy made her way over to him only to find him pinned to the floor with two of the plastic cabinets on top of him. One tangled with another and pinned his arms above his head, while the other landed on his body, pinning him down to the floor. "What a wonderful turn of events." She said quietly as she noticed how his arms were pinned above his head with no hope of getting free unless she helped him. She moved in and grabbed his handcuffs as a wicked idea came to mind.

"Hey," Steve said. "What are you doing?" He asked as she moved to the top of his head and cuffed his hands above his head to the plastic beam of the file cabinet just above him.

"Having a little fun." She smiled as she pulled the smaller cabinet off his chest and left his hands trapped to the one still above him. "What's the matter Steve, you don't like to have fun?" She smiled as she kneeled beside him and gently stroked his face.

"Yes I like to have fun, but now is hardly the time or place." He said angrily as he jerked his head away. "And like I told you before I'm involved with someone." He said firmly.

"Yeah well that little tramp is not here, so she snoozes she loses." Suzy laughed as she bent down close to Steve.

"Now listen here..." He started angrily. 

"Hush now." She said as she put a finger on his lips to stop him, "I'll be no fun if I have to gag you." She laughed as she started to rub his face.

"Let me go now Suzy!" He demanded as he tried to pull his trapped hands free. She didn't make a move to free him. "What if another quake comes?" He asked angrily.

"Oh this one was just a sneeze." She smiled. "But if another does come then I'll just have to protect you." She smiled as she leaned in close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve demanded trying to pull free. The cuffs wouldn't move. 

"Something I have wanted to do since I met you." She said as she bent closer to kiss him.

"But…" was all he got out as she silenced him by kissing him. Steve tried to move his head away from her but she just smiled and held onto his face with both of her hands.

I just wish his little tramp could see this, Suzy sighed as she enjoyed Steve's helpless situation. And while I do pride myself on being a lady Suzy said inside, sometimes you just have to seize the moment.

********

"Looks like I have the upper hand copper." Miller snided as he pulled the shelf off of Shane. "Now stand up." He said angrily. 

"What's the game Miller?" Shane asked in an annoyed voice. "You don't honestly think you can just shoot me and then leave." Shane said firmly as he got to his knees.

"Um no that wasn't the plan." He smiled as he heard movement in the front hallway. 

"So what is the plan then?" Shane asked as he slowly stood up to face Miller as two of the men from outside came in.

********

"Ohhh my head." Jade said slowly. She tried to sit up but slumped back down in dizzy defeat. "Maybe I'll just rest here for a bit longer." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

********

"The plan _was_ to leave here with my precious belongings. But you guys changed my plans." He laughed as the two men entered the small den. "So now I have to change your plans." He laughed. "Boys." He said. The two men rushed up and each grabbed one of Shane's arms and held them behind his back. 

"Hey!" Shane said angrily as he tried to struggle free. He couldn't.

"Now I call the shots." He said walking up to Shane. 

"You'll never get away with this." Shane warned.

"I already have.'" Miller laughed. "Nice suit by the way." He laughed.

  
"I'll send you the dry-cleaning bill in jail." Shane said sarcastically.

"Funny." Miller said not laughing. 

"Take him downstairs." Miller said angrily.

"What about the quake man?" asked one thug.

"What about it?" He said angrily.

"What if it happens again?" He asked sheepishly.

"They happen all the time. But if we feel another one downstairs, then we'll just have to dig ourselves out." He said angrily. "Now take him downstairs. I'll go upstairs and take care of his pretty partner." He smiled.

"Jad…" Shane tried to cry out as Miller punched him in the face. Shane's head snapped back as his body doubled forwards but was held fast by the two men. Miller quickly turned around and grabbed some duct tape and walked back up to Shane. He ripped off a strip and slapped it down hard over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I hate people who ruin surprises." He laughed as he punched Shane in the stomach. Shane cried out into the gag but was again held fast by the two thugs. 

"Just for insurance." He laughed as he plied another piece over Shane's mouth.

"Take him below!" Miller demanded as the two men dragged a struggling Shane towards the basement. Miller turned and headed for the stairs.

"Oh pretty agent?" He laughed quietly. "Where are you?"

********

"Are you sure you still want to go apartment hunting today?" Riker's driver asked after they had resumed their travel after the shaking stopped.

"The earthquake wasn't even a four pointer." Riker said in annoyed voice. "It was just enough to shake people up. I'm betting it did no real damage." He laughed. "And yes I need to find a place to live, and to entertain." He said slowly.

"I have to get things ready before I can bring my love home." He said evilly. "Because when I do that she'll be there for the rest of her life."

** Dear readers I was just wondering if you thought this chapter was lame? Reviews do encourage further writing. Thanks**


	3. A Voice From The Past

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 3 – A Voice From The Past

After a few minutes however, Jade came to again only to hear footsteps approaching her. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for the man to come closer so she could take him down.

********

"Hope you like your stay here _pig._" One of the thugs said as he threw Shane to the floor. Shane landed on his side and cursed angrily into the gag. He tried to get up but was pulled by his feet towards a center beam. He grabbed at the ground to stop himself, but was unable. Then both guys hauled him up and pushed him against the beam. Shane kicked one in the stomach only to have the other grab a handful of hair and press his gun to Shane's temple.

"Behave or I'll shoot." He said meanly as Shane stopped in defeat.

The other man whom Shane kicked grabbed some rope and proceeded to tie Shane's wrists together behind the beam. Shane pulled against them but was unable to loosen the ropes.

Damn it, he cursed inside. Jade you better wake up he said inside as both men just stood and waited for Miller to return. 

Shane sagged against the beam and waited, praying his partner would get to him in time.

********

"Hey you okay in there?" Asked a voice that broke Suzy from her dreamlike state.

"Oh darn it." She smiled as she sat back up.

"Steve?" Called a voice.

"Yeah hurry up and get the door opened." Steve yelled angrily as he looked at Suzy.

"It won't open." Sam called out.

"It's locked." She said.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked in shock.

"Because I locked it." She smiled. "Now where are your cuff keys?"

"In my pocket." He said dryly.

"Ohh perfect." She smiled as she grabbed the keys. She undid the cuffs and Steve struggled to get up.

"Get this off me now!" He demanded.

"Very well." Suzy smiled as she slowly untangled his hands from the plastic shelving. Steve angrily picked himself up, but quickly realized that he stood up too fast, as he soon felt dizzy from the blow to his head.

"Ohh my head." Steve said as he felt the soft sticky blood on his fingers.

"Here let me help you." Suzy smiled as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Look why can't you understand." Steve said as he pushed her away and walked to open the door. "I'm not interested in you in any other way than a professional." He said firmly. "I love Jade and nothing or on one is ever going to change that."

"We'll see about that." Suzy said quietly as she followed him.

"Hey Steve you okay?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "That cut on your head looks pretty nasty."

"Yeah I think I'll head over to the hospital right now and see how dad is and get it checked out." He said leaving Sam standing beside Suzy.

"Pretty exciting day so far huh." He mused.

"You don't know the half of it." She smiled as she also turned to leave. "I guess I can get the arrest report later." She smiled. "Like I need an excuse to come here." She said as she made her way to her car.

"I will wear him down." She said firmly as she got into her car. "It's just a matter of time." She said as she drove back towards the justice building. 

"What I really need is someone to take care of _Jade_." She said with disdain. "But who? Who could I find that would _want_ to take her from Steve?"

********

"I really didn't think anyone would come today." Said the landlord to Riker. "I mean even though it wasn't a big one people seem to get pretty scared and stay inside when a tremor hits."

"Their loss." Riker said as he walked around the spacious apartment. He walked into the bedroom and smiled. "This place is perfect. I'll take it."

"Excellent." Smiled the landlord. "Now if you'll just come to my office and sign the forms we'll get things started." He said as he led the way back down to his office. Once inside he pulled out some forms for Riker to sign.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Said the landlord.

"Jackson." Riker smiled giving the landlord a false name. "Ryan Jackson."

"Mr. Jackson." The landlord said extending his hand, "pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure," he said taking his hand, "is all mine." 

********

Jade heard the man approach and then bend down and poke her to see if she was dead. 

"Hey sleeping beauty." Miller mused softly as he pushed some of Jade's hair away from her face with his gun.

"Hey scumbag." She smiled as she quickly awoke and kicked the gun from his hands. Miller cried out in surprise as the gun went flying and he staggered backwards. Miller lunged at Jade and caught her in the mid-section as they both tumbled to the floor. 

"What's going on up there?" Asked one of the thugs.

Shane looked up in a panic as he heard the movement upstairs and knew that Miller had obviously found Jade. Damn it, he cursed inside.

"Go see." He said as he walked up to Shane. "I'll stay here with pretty boy," he smiled in Shane's face. Shane just rolled his eyes and cursed into the gag. 

Jade punched Miller in the mouth and he cried out as his head snapped back. Jade got to her knees as the other thug reached the top of the stairs. He grabbed Jade from behind and hauled her up, pinning her arms at her sides. Miller got up and smiled. 

"Let's have some real fun shall we." He said seriously.

"Yes lets." Jade said just as seriously as she stepped hard on the thug's foot that was holding her. He screamed out in pain as Miller lunged at Jade. She ducked and he slammed into the thug and they both fell to the ground. Jade turned around and hit Miller on the back of his head with the butt end of her gun. The thug tried to get up but was trapped by Miller's body on top of him. Jade also hit him in the side of his head with her gun and he sank back to the floor unconscious.

"Now to get Shane." Jade said as she made her way downstairs.

********

"Yeah I can just imagine what they are doing to your partner right now up there." The thug laughed as he slowly circled Shane. Shane just continued to stare ahead in anger.

"Yup I can just see both of them having fun at her expense." He laughed as he stood before Shane again. "Too bad I can't go and watch. But someone has to watch you." He said meanly in Shane's face. Shane brought his head forward with full force and head-butted the guy in the face, breaking his nose.

The man screamed out and staggered backwards holding his bleeding face in his hands. "You'll pay for that." He yelled as he fiercely hit Shane in the face. Shane grunted into the gag as his body fell forwards but was stopped from falling to the floor by his bound hands.

"You'll be sorry you hit me _pig_." The man yelled as he aimed his gun at Shane's face. Shane stopped struggling in defeat and just stared at the man with a defiant glare.

"Any last wishes?" He asked angrily.

"I have one." Came a voice behind him. He spun around to see Jade standing with her gun aimed. 

"What?" He asked as he cocked the trigger and prepared to shoot.

"And there it is." Jade said as she shot the man. His body fell the floor as Shane just sagged back against the beam in relief.

Jade rushed to Shane and pulled the tape from his mouth. 

"Man am I glad to see you." He breathed as she untied his wrists.

"Yeah? Cuz it looked like you had things under control down here." Jade said dryly. 

"Ha…ha." Shane said slowly. "Where's Miller?"

"Upstairs." She said as she turned to leave. "Shall we go get him?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Shane said as he followed her. "Did you get injured in that tremor?" He asked.

"Just a small bump on my head. We'll swing by the hospital and I'll get Mark to put something on it." She smiled as they reached the main floor. 

"You?" Jade asked.

"Nothing a visit to Amanda won't cure." He smiled weakly.

They reached the upstairs only to see one man lying on the floor instead of two.

"Where the hell's Miller?" Jade asked in horror.

"So much for a routine day." Shane sighed as he went to cuff the other guy as Jade called the LAPD.

********

"Are you okay Mrs. Winters?" Jesse asked in concern as he slowly picked himself up off her bed. He stood up and set up her fluid stand again and then went to see how she was.

"You caused this." She said sternly.

"What?" Jesse asked in shock. "That was an earthquake." He said.

"I don't care what it was, but I'm sure the hospital is responsible in some way." She said in a huff.

"You're kidding right?" Jesse said in disbelief.

"I want to speak to your superior." She moaned.

"That makes two of us." Jesse sighed as he turned and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a shrill voice. 

Jesse didn't answer as he just heaved a big sighed and headed to find Mark and Amanda.

"Come back here." She demanded.

********

"Well I guess we have to go and put out another warrant on Miller." Shane sighed as they headed back to Jade's car. 

"Man why can't these guys ever come peacefully." She laughed as the past by the local police who were taking the one thug into custody.

"Think his friend will know if we interrogate him?" Shane asked as he climbed in.

"I hope so. Are you okay?" Jade asked as she noticed her partner wince as he sunk into the seat.

"Yeah but my stomach isn't." He sighed.

"Okay I'll call Jenny and tell her were headed to community general right now. We can interrogate that guy later." Jade said as she started her Hummer.

"Yeah. Not like he's going anywhere for awhile." Shane added.

********

Nickel sat back in his chair and strummed his fingers on his desk. "I need to know if it's Riker." He said out loud.

"Fretting about it won't help." Melvin smiled as he walked into his office. "Did you hear an earthquake just struck LA." He said sitting down in front of Nickel.

"What?" Nickel asked in shock. "How bad?"

"Turn on the TV and see." Melvin said.

Nickel grabbed the remote for his office TV and flipped to CNN. Sure enough reports about the quake were the top story. They both sat in silence and watched.

"At least it wasn't major." Nickel sighed turning down the volume. "I live with that fear everyday." He sighed.

"Yeah I guess it could have been worse." Melvin sighed as Nickel's phone rang. Nickel pressed the speaker button.

"What have you got Adam?" He asked as he saw his agent's name come up on call display. "Is it the report on Riker?" He asked quickly.

"Yes sir it is." Adam said firmly. "And it looks he's in South America." 

"Really." Nickel said flatly as he looked up at Melvin. "Bring it up here stat Adam."

"Well that's interesting." Melvin said.

"Yeah." Nickel sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "now we'll see how good Riker really is." Nickel said as Melvin just looked at his friend with a serious glare.

********

"You'll never guess what Mrs. Winters said." Jesse said in a huff as he stormed into Mark's office.

"She blamed the quake on us." Mark smiled.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jesse asked in shock.

"Why do you think I sent you to see her."

"Thanks a lot." Jesse said as he turned to leave. "Well I better go see how _my _desk held up."

********

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Asked the landlord as Riker finished up his business. 

"Yes. Do you have a phone book I can take a look at?" He asked.

"Yes I do. And you can use the desk phone here. As long as it's a local call." He smiled.

"It's local." He smiled as he looked up the number for the local FBI office.

"Jade Marshall please." Riker asked.

"I'm sorry she's not here." Said a shaken Jenny. "She's in the field. Can I take a message?"

"Not. I'm calling from the New York office. Is there anyway I can get a hold of her?" Riker asked annoyed.

"Well I just got a call saying that she was heading to community general hospital. You can call her there I guess." Jenny said.

"Thank you I will." He smiled. He put the phone book back and walked to the landlord. "Thanks again. I'll have my things brought in sometime this week."

"You're welcome." The landlord said as he walked Riker to his office door. "You know that's a lot of space up there. Planning on living in it all alone, or thinking of finding a roommate?"

"Well I like to think of her as more than just a roommate." Riker smiled. "More of a permanent house guest." He laughed.

"Well best of luck to ya." The landlord said as Riker left to join his driver. 

"I'll take the car from here. I need you get me the things on this list." Riker said holding up a piece of paper. 

"Right away sir." The man said. "Where are you going?" The man asked.

"To the hospital." Riker smiled as he started up the car and took off. "To find my love."

********

Steve arrived to find the hospital in an array of confusion. He past by groups of people cleaning things up. "Did you survive?" Steve asked as he walked into his father's office.

"Yeah I think so." Mark smiled as he struggled to keep a shelf from falling over.

"Here let me." Steve said as he reached up and steadied the shelf once again.

"Thanks." Mark smiled as he turned to look at Steve. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern as he noticed the nasty bruise on Steve's forehead.

"For the most part." Steve said dryly.

"Uh oh," Mark smiled, "that doesn't sound to good." He said as he finally noticed the lipstick marks on is shirt collar.

"Something I should know?" He said in amusement as he pointed it out to Steve.

"Oh damn it." Steve cursed as he frantically rubbed Suzy's lipstick from off his shirt collar.

"Not Jade?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Not Jade." Steve said firmly while Mark just looked at Steve with a look that said, ' I would like an explanation please.'

"Long story." Steve sighed as he sat down in front of his dad's desk. "And not a pretty one." He sighed.

"Does Jade know?" Mark asked.

"It happened just after the quake." Steve said looking up. "Okay fine," he smiled as he noticed his dad's amused expression. "I got a visit from our friendly DA…"

"Susanne Clements?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Steve said flatly. "Anyways we were in a small file room when the quake hit. I was trapped under some plastic shelves, no big deal you know. Anyways she grabbed my cuffs and trapped me and then started to kiss me." He said angrily.

"Really?" Mark said with a smile. "Boy can you pick em."

"Thanks dad," Steve sighed, "I really needed to hear that." He finished sarcastically.

"Come on lets get you checked out." Mark smiled as Steve stood up.

"Think Jade will be mad?" He asked as they left the room.

"She's a woman right?" Mark voice trailed off.

"I'm in trouble." Steve sighed.

********

"What in the world?" Shane asked in amusement as he entered Amanda's office only to find her under her desk. "The shaking's stopped." He smiled as she came out from under it.

"Very funny." She said standing up. "I lost my…what happened to you?" She asked in horror as she took in his full battered appearance. 

"Had some real fun during the quake." He said dryly as he took of his ruined suit jacket.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he winced when he sat down.

"Just a few scratches is all." He said slowly. 

"Baby let me look at you." She said softly as gently took his bruised face in her hands and looked at it. "What happened?"

"Oh just a typical arrest." He smiled. "I jumped from a moving vehicle, took down two guys, survived an earthquake, got jumped by our perp inside his house, got beat up by his thugs, got tied up by this thugs and then finally rescued by my partner just before I was shot by one of the badguys." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

"They beat you up and tied you up?" Amanda asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled up at her. "Nothing to unusual."

"Yeah right." She said firmly. "Now take off that shirt so I can see the rest of you."

"Yes ma'am." He said seriously.

********

"Hey Jesse," Jade said as she walked into the ER. "Where's Mark?"

"Right here." Mark said.

Jade turned around to see Steve walk into the room with Mark. "Steve." Jade smiled as she walked into his embrace.

"Hi honey. How are you?" He asked as she looked up for a kiss.

"Better now." She smiled. "I like the honey term." She said as she kissed him. 

"Um _sweetheart_," Jade said pulling away as she spied the trace marks of lipstick on his collar that he had tried to rub off. "Care to explain this?" Jade asked as she just arched a brow.

"What happened to your head?" Steve asked with a faint smile as he looked at her face. "And the bruise came from?"

"Yeah nice try." Jade said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pretended to be mad. "Explain. Now."

"Suzy trapped me in the storage room during the quake and kissed me." Steve said weakly. "I tried to make her stop but was unable." He sighed. "I even yelled at her. Believe me I tried to make her stop."

"Why couldn't you? Where you handcuffed or something?" Jade asked fatefully.

"Well, um," Steve said getting embarrassed.

"You were?" Jade practically yelled. "And how did this happen? Did she become an all-powerful wrestler or something? Because last time I checked you were bigger than her." Jade said with an amused smile. I knew she was up to no good Jade told herself, I just knew it! I'm so glad Steve tried to tell her no, and I do believe him this time. 

Jade smiled as she watched Steve explain his awful time with Suzy. At least he didn't enjoy it, she told herself, and that's why Suzy will never win him over! He just doesn't want her.

"When the quake hit some plastic file shelving fell on top of me and pinned my arms above my head in such a way that I could not get them free. She pulled out my cuffs, cuffed my hands above my head and then kissed me. Thankfully Sam came when he did, otherwise who knows what else she would have done." Steve said angrily.

"I see." Jade said firmly.

"Trust me I was very angry with her." He said as walked up and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you Jade I even told her that." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Really? You told her you loved me?" Jade said with a smile as she looked up. 

"Of course. It's true isn't it?" He smiled down to her.

"Did you really yell at her?" Jade asked softly.

"Yeah. But then I had to stop." Steve said quietly to her.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Well she threatened to gag me." He said sheepishly.

"Well of course she did," Jade teased, "it does wonders for me." She whispered as she kissed him.

"Gee thanks." He said dryly.

"Well glad that everyone is okay." Mark said breaking the moment, while Jesse looked up from his phone conversation with Cami and smiled.

"Um oh yeah." Steve stuttered as he looked up at his dad with a red face.

"Yeah I guess we should get x-rays or something." Jade smiled as she pulled away.

"X-rays?" Steve asked in shock. "What exactly happened to you?" He asked seriously.

"Oh just your typical arrest." She smiled. "You know crashed my Hummer into two sheds, tackled four men, hit my head on a dresser during an earthquake, rescued my tied up partner and shot a guy. You know routine." She smiled.

"Yeah right." Steve laughed.

"Okay you two, let's get you checked out." Mark sighed as he walked up to Jade and Steve.

"No arguments here." Jade smiled as they turned and headed out of the ER to go to the x-ray lab. 

********

"Um by any chance is there a Jade Marshall here?" Riker asked the receptionist.

"Yes that is her right there with Dr. Sloan." She smiled.

Riker turned around and saw Jade. "Still as beautiful as ever I see." He mused to himself as he walked towards them. "And naturally surrounded by men."

"So I guess no more excitement for the rest of the day then right?" Mark asked.

And before Jade could answer a voice spoke up. A voice from Jade's past. A voice she thought she'd never hear again. A voice she never wanted to hear again.

"I sincerely hope not." Said a voice that made Jade stop dead in her tracks.

She looked up and the color drained from her face as she beheld a man before her. A man she hoped she'd never have to see again.

"Hello Jade." Riker smiled. "It's been a long time."

** Dear readers. Are you still enjoying the story? Should I continue? Please let me know. **


	4. Bad Memories

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 4 – Bad Memories

For what seemed like an eternity Jade didn't move or speak. No, it can't be she said inside. It's not possible he found me again.

"Jade?" Riker smiled looking directly at her.

"Um…uh," she stammered, trying to get her brain to say something, anything. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Happy to see you to." Riker smiled as he walked up to her, totally ignoring Steve and Mark. "I just arrived in LA and was wondering if I could see you." He smiled as he took her arm and pulled her forwards into an embrace. "And now I have." He smiled.

"Hey." Jade said angrily as Riker planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"Let go." Jade said as she tried to pull way from Riker.

"I believe," Steve said stepping forwards. "The lady wants you to let her go," he said grabbing Jade's arm and pulling her back. 

"How the hell would you know what the _lady_ wants?" Riker asked firmly as he let Jade go. 

"Because he's my boyfriend, that's how." Jade said firmly.

"Oh really?" Riker said with an amused smile. "Aren't you full of surprises." He said. "Well Jade, aren't you at least going to introduce me to _my competition_?" Riker asked looking at Steve.

"Derek Riker," Jade said coolly, "_Detective_ Steve Sloan." She finished with a smile. 

"Hi." Riker said extending his hand with a smile. 

"Hi." Steve said shaking it with a frown.

"And I'm Steve's dad. Doctor Mark Sloan." Mark said casually.

"Nice to meet ya doc." Riker smiled.

"So Jade, how about coffee?" He asked turning back to her, "catch up on old times?" He smiled.

Jade was about to snap back when she remembered all the times Derek would do things in public just to make a confrontation. And after all this time, he was still the same. He wants a confrontation, Jade told herself. He wants a fight or something along those lines. We'll he'll not get one here. "Yeah sure." Jade said slowly as she turned to Steve. "I'll see in your dad's office later." She smiled as she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Okay." Steve said sadly. "Are you sure you want to go alone with him?" He asked in concern.

"It'll be okay, but thanks for your concern." She smiled. "I promise I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Deal." He said.

"Ready?" She said as she turned to face a smiling Riker. 

"Lead the way." He said looking directly at her. Jade turned and headed for the cafeteria with Riker following closely behind.

"Now that's trouble." Mark mused.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Steve said as he watched his girlfriend and some man she obviously knew walk away. "And I thought I had problems with Suzy." He voiced out loud.

  
********

"Am I going to live?" Shane laughed as he Amanda wrapped some gauze around his mid-section.

"Yes thankfully." She smiled as he stood up and went for his shirt.

"How in the world do you keep in such awesome shape?" Amanda teased as Shane went to put his shirt on.

"Why don't I come by tonight and show you." He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Oh, deal." Amanda breathed as they pulled away. 

"By the way where is the x-ray lab?" Shane asked reaching for his suit jacket.

"Upstairs why?" Amanda asked. "I think you'll live." She smiled.

"No I'm supposed to meet Jade there." He explained.

"Come on I'll give you the guided tour." She smiled. "This mess can wait."

"Lead the way pretty lady." He teased.

********

"Alright Adams, what have you got for me?" Nickel asked as his agent walked into his office.

"He's somewhere in Columbia sir." Adams said putting the Intel report down on Nickel's desk.

"Figures." Melvin said dryly.

"Okay so where in Columbia?" Nickel asked Adams.

"Well sir…" he started.

********

"So are you okay?" Jesse asked Cami.

"Yeah I jumped under my desk. Some books fell off the shelf but other than that, everything else is still in tact." She said cheerily.

"All set for the weekend?" Jesse asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah." Cami said. "Steve's cabin right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said. "It's pretty secluded. Just us and nature." He smiled.

"Sounds perfect." She said. 

"It will be. And no one to bother us for miles around." Jesse said firmly.

********

"Where the hell did the cops come from?" Miller demanded into his phone as he frantically drove out of LA.

"Someone must have tipped them off." Said the voice into the phone.

"When I find out who it is I'll kill them." Miller said as he turned off onto a dirt road and sped up it.

  
"Let me find out who it is. Just lay low for a bit." The voice said. "By the way where are you?"

"Heading into the hills man." Miller said. "I think I see a cabin up ahead. I'll make sure it's empty and then stay there until I hear from you." He said.

"Okay." Said the voice as it hung up.

"Besides who's going to use a cabin at this time of year?" Miller mused as he drove towards Steve's waiting cabin.

********

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked angrily without turning around to face Riker.

"I see you haven't lost your spirit." Riker said calmly as they headed to a table away from everyone else.

"Can it _Derek_." Jade said meanly. "Why are you here?"

"Just doing some business and I heard you were in town and wanted to see you." He smiled. "Is that a crime?"

"How long are you going to be here?" Jade asked.

"For as long as it takes to win you back my love." He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm not getting back together with you. And I'm not your love." Jade said firmly as she pulled her hand away. "That's what this is about? You came here to see if we'd get back together?" Jade asked in shock. "After how many years?" 

"Oh come on Jade you know that you and Dean were never meant to be together." Riker smiled as he referred to her past relationship. "You know that you still yearn for me." He said. "You always will." He said slyly.

  
"Oh man you're kidding right?" Jade half laughed. "I was over you long time ago. I forgot all about before I met Dean. And after he died I never even gave you a second thought." She said firmly. "And if you thought Steve was competition your wrong. Steve is _it_, and this discussion is closed." She said as she stood to get up.

"Now listen here." Riker said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. 

"Let go." Jade said sharply.

Riker tightened his mean grip on her arm, pressing down hard into her soft flesh. "We _will_ be together as it was meant to be." He smiled. "You don't want to disappoint the fates do you?" He laughed lightly as he let her go. 

Jade pulled her sore arm away and rubbed the spot he hurt, which she was sure would leave a bruise. "You haven't changed a bit I see." She said standing up. "You're still the same abusive arrogant ass I knew before. Only this time you've deluded yourself into thinking something's going to happen when it never will." She said looking down at him.

"If you think I'll just give up this easily you're wrong." Riker said with a smile as he stood up and looked directly at her. "I will get you back. You will be mine." He said firmly. "One way or another." He said quietly.

"Goodbye Derek! Enjoy your visit in LA. It better be a short one." Jade said as she turned on her heal and quickly left the room. She didn't stop walking until she reached the bathroom. 

Derek watched her leave and smiled to himself. It will be short because if I can't win you back I will simply _take_ you back. And no one, not even _Steve Sloan_ will be able to stop me. 

Jade rushed into the largest stall and leaned against the wall, slowly sagging to the floor. She crossed her arms over her knees and buried her head in them. Oh god please don't let him stay long she prayed as she felt tears starting to form. She lifted her head and leaned it against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall to stop the tears from coming. Please don't let me remember the horrible ordeal he put me through. But even as she thought the words the terrible memories of her time spent with Derek Riker came flooding back. 

********

"Hey Steve." Shane said as he walked into the x-ray room as Steve and Mark were finishing up. "Where's Jade?" He asked as he looked around the room and didn't see his partner.

"In the cafeteria." Steve said looking up and down Shane's appearance. "What in the world happened to you?"

"I got up this morning." Shane said dryly. "Why is she in the cafeteria?"

"Well it was the funniest thing," Steve started. "The three of us were walking out of the ER when suddenly this guy comes up to Jade and says he knows her and wants to go for coffee. And she just went." Steve said.

"Who's the guy?" Shane asked.

"Um Derek Riker I think that's what he said." Steve said.

"What?" Shane half yelled as he turned and rushed to the door. "Damn it." He cursed which made the other three quickly follow after him.

"You know him Shane?" Steve asked as they rushed down the stairs towards the cafeteria.

"Sadly yes." Shane said as he rushed into the nearly empty cafeteria. "Where the hell are they?" He asked in a panic as he turned and headed for the exit doors. Shane reached outside as he watched a car drive away rather quickly.

"What's wrong Shane?" Steve asked in a panic. "And who is Derek Riker?" 

"I guess I better answer that." Jade said from behind them. They all turned around to see her standing in the doorway with a sour look on her face.

  
"Jade!" Shane said as he walked up to her. "Is it true? Is Riker really here?" He asked firmly.

"Yeah he's back Shane." She said sadly. "What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"Don't know yet." He said.

"Um," Steve said stepping forwards, "anyone care to fill me in?" He asked.

Shane looked at Jade and knew it was her place to tell Steve. "Take the rest of the day off. I'll finish up the paperwork on Miller. I don't think were expected to put in a full day today with the quake and all." Shane said. "Let Steve take you home and get some rest." He sighed. "You're going to need it." 

"Thanks Shane." Jade said as she hugged him. 

"Want me to drive?" Steve asked turning to Jade. "Actually I'd love to take it for a spin." He smiled softly at her. 

"Okay." She said numbly as she handed him the keys. "Bye Mark.

"I'll see you later dad." Steve said he as put his arm around Jade and headed towards her Hummer.

"Bye son." Mark called out. "By Jade."

"So who is Derek Riker?" Amanda asked as Mark looked on intently.

"A man from Jade's past." Shane said wearily. 

"A very _bad_ man." He finished as Mark and Amanda exchanged worried glances.

********

Steve and Jade drove towards her apartment in silence. Jade stared sadly out the window and Steve wanted more than ever to take the sadness away from her. But until she explained why it was there in the first place, he could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Steve asked as he gently touched her face.

"Yeah." Jade said softly with a smile as she turned to face him. "I love you Steve." 

"I love you to Jade." Steve smiled.

They drove for a bit more in silence finally reaching her apartment. Jade opened the door and rushed into her bedroom and slumped onto the bed in sadness. Jade always prided herself in being strong and never really showing fear or sadness, especially to men. But when she saw Riker again all the frightening memories came back and she once again turned inside herself. She buried her face in a soft pillow and was unable to stop the tears from coming.

"Well at least the quake didn't too much damage here." Steve mused as he looked around at their somewhat messy apartment. He took his jacket off and sat down on the couch thinking that Jade just went to change. After a few minutes however he failed to hear her moving about. He carefully got up and walked towards her bedroom. He opened the door only to find Jade lying on the bed crying.

"Jade!" Steve said softly as he rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Steve I'm so sorry." Jade said sadly as she looked up at him.

"Oh come here honey." Steve said softly as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Jade rested her head on his chest and let herself cry. "It's okay." He said calmly. "Tell me when you're ready." He said as he held her trembling body and gently stroked her head. "I'm not leaving anytime soon." He promised softly.

********

"Hello Mr. Jackson." Said the landlord. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is." Riker smiled.

Riker walked into his apartment. He had made a deal with the landlord to give anyone who asked the address next door, which was vacant. He had to pay a lot of money, but in the end he knew it would be worth it. Because if anyone ever came looking for him without an invitation they would end up at an empty house. 

"So my competition is a police officer." Riker smiled to himself in his bathroom mirror. "Well she always did like to present me with a challenge." He smiled. "Steve Sloan huh." Riker mused as he walked out of his bathroom. "Detective I think she said." He said walking into his sparse bedroom. "Well I wonder how I might find out about a Detective here in LA." He wondered.

Riker dialed the landlord's number.

"Hi this is Jackson in apartment 1001."

"Ah yes Mr. Jackson how can I help you?" The landlord asked.

"A friend of mine is a detective here in LA. But I can't seem to remember which precinct he works out of. How can I find that out without calling every single house?" Riker asked.

"Well I guess you could always try the justice building. Someone in there should know that information."

"Justice building. Thanks." Riker said as he hung up. "I'll think I'll pay them a visit first thing in the morning." He smiled as he sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall. 

"This is the beginning of the end for you Sloan." Riker said meanly. "If I'm not afraid of taking on the NSA some local police detective shouldn't be to hard to take down."

********

After a while Jade finally stopped crying and looked up at Steve. "I guess I owe you an explanation." She said softly.

"Are you up for it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for asking though." Jade shifted positions on the bed and started into the story about Derek Riker, a bitter memory from her past.

"I met Derek before I met Dean, a few years before. I was living in Dallas at the time."

"You lived in Dallas?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Yes Sir." She smiled. "Anyways when I met Derek he was so full of life. He made everything we did seem so fun and amazing. When I first started dating him things were pretty much normal, I guess. But after a few months Derek started to change. He became very harsh and controlling, very domineering. He would get upset for no reason and fly off the handle at the smallest things. It was a good thing I had taken training on how to deal with tense situations because that is the only way I survived being with him." She paused with a sigh. "I found out later that he really worked for the NSA. He was a field Agent. Not under my dad, but in a different department, that's how come I never knew of him before. However Derek was also working for other organizations at the same time."

"_Others_?" Steve asked.

"Yeah like the Colombian Cartel, the Chinese Secret army, just to name a few. He was selling secrets of any kind to the highest bidder. My dad knew but could never prove it. Even to this day he could never prove any of his suspicions. I knew because Derek bragged sometimes, but since it was my word against his nothing would ever pan out. Anyways then Derek _really _changed. He got involved with gambling and other things and became very mean and violent. That's when I knew I had to leave. I told him I was leaving and that I never wanted to see him again and I worked very hard to make sure that it turned out that way. I asked to be transferred to the New York bureau and then I met Dean. I honestly hoped I'd never see him again." She finished sadly. "I don't know how he found me." She sighed sadly.

"How bad was it?" Steve asked softly.

"I remember all the times coming home and having these massive arguments for no reason. Even the slightest thing would set him off and he always blamed me, it was always my fault. And then about five minutes later he would act like everything was normal, like he was Mr. Cool again. And sadly I started to believe him, I mean I was so ashamed of it at I didn't even tell my parents. I don't think even to this day they know what he really was like. And from there his violent ways just got worse. I mean at the end I was so afraid of him that I would go days without sleeping. His temper was so bad at the end that even a supper five minutes late would enrage his violent temper." She sighed sadly. "And he would…" her voice broke.

"Did he," Steve started, "did he ever, um. Well you said he was violent. Did he ever…"

"Hurt me?" Jade asked numbly.

"Yeah." Steve said softly.

Jade felt the tears coming again as she looked up at Steve. His heart broke instantly.

"Very much." She said softly. 

"He beat you?" Steve asked in a shaky voice.

Jade just nodded her head yes as she started to cry again. 

"Oh Jade I'm so sorry." Steve said as he felt his own sadness starting to come as he hugged her closer to him. 

"I was able to fight him off at times and other times I was just unable to defend myself." She said quietly.

"Why?" Steve asked almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Sometimes I was too beat up to fight back." She said sadly.

"Oh god," Steve said quietly as he just closed his eyes and tried to block out the hateful images that started to flood his brain, but he was unable. The woman he loved more than life itself just shared her terrible secret with him, and part of him wished he never heard it, as he would be haunted by those terrible images for some time to come. But part of him was happy that she turned to him first for comfort.

"And other times he would just tie me up and then beat me and leave on the floor and laugh at me." She cried. "He would even make me sit at the table with my hands tied in front of me and force me to eat supper while he laughed at me." She finished sadly.

"Oh Jade, I," Steve started his own voice starting to break, "I just can't even imagine a man doing those things to a woman, especially you." He said as his eyes got wet.

"Yeah I was pretty pathetic huh." She said looking down. "I couldn't even stop him."

"What?" Steve said in quiet shock. "How can you say that? It wasn't your fault."

"I know but you'd think with my fighting skills and my police training I'd be able to ward him off." She sighed.

"Fighting with badguys and fighting with someone you're supposed to trust and love are two different things." Steve said. "Especially when he said it was your fault. There's no defense against that."

"I guess." Jade sighed sadly. "That's why I was so attracted to Dean. He was the exact opposite. That's why I fell for you so easily. You're so kind, loving, tender and gentle just to name a _few_ of the qualities I love about you." She smiled up at him. "I'm never afraid when I'm around you, even when you get mad. I know you'll never hurt me." She said. "I mean I'm not even scared you'll hurt me when you use the cuffs." She teased as he blushed slightly.

"And you never will be afraid around me." He smiled as he kissed her gently. "I'll never hurt you Jade you have my sworn promise."

"Thanks Steve." She smiled.

"I love you Jade. You're a part of me, the best part. I'd never hurt the best part." He smiled back. "And the day I do, is the day I die myself." He said softly.

"I just don't know why he's here." She said looking back down. "I can't tell you the horror I felt when I saw him again. I just don't know how I'll manage if he decides to live here." She sighed.

"Don't worry about Riker, Jade. He's in your past. You don't have to have anything to do with him now or ever again. And if he ever tries to hurt you again he'll have to come through me." Steve said firmly.

Yeah that's what I'm afraid of, Jade said silently. Because she knew Riker well enough to know that if Steve stood in his way he would go through him, if that was part of his plan. She prayed real hard that it wasn't.

********

"Well I'm off to get Cami and there we're going for some fishing gear." Jesse said with a smile as he walked into Mark's office. 

Mark looked up at him with a half smile.

"What's wrong Mark?" Jesse asked sitting down in front of Mark's desk.

"We met this man from Jade's past today. And there is well," Mark sighed taking off his glasses, "just something not right about him."

"Like what?" Jesse asked.

  
"Not sure yet. It's just a feeling that he is more than trouble."

"More?" Jesse asked again.

"Yeah. Trouble of the deathly kind." Mark said seriously. "He didn't like Steve right away." He sighed. "And I think it was more than just plain jealousy."

"Don't worry about it Mark, Steve is a trained police officer. He'll be okay." Jesse said with a half smile.

"Yeah, it's not him I'm worried about." Mark sighed as he remembered the look of terror on Jade's face.

********

"So what is this Riker all about anyways?" Amanda asked as they finished up at Amanda's office.

"He's all about trouble." Shane sighed sitting down. "He and Jade go way back. I heard about him when Jade transferred up from Dallas to New York. When we became partners she told me all about him." Shane sighed again. "He's trouble all right. I just hope he's not here for very long. And if he hurts her again in anyway I swear I'll kill him." He said seriously.

"Why on earth would you want to kill him?" Amanda asked walking up to him.

"Because any man that beats a woman doesn't deserve to live." Shane said firmly not looking up.

"What?" Amanda said sitting down beside him. "Jade was in an abusive relationship?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Shane said looking at her. 

"Does she ever talk about it?" Amanda asked softly.

  
"No." Shane said sadly. "It's too painful for her. And I know she wanted to forget. Sadly now all those terrible memories will come back upon seeing him today. I only hope it doesn't affect her too badly." He took her hand and kissed it. "Guys like Riker give the rest of us a bad name." He said seriously.

"Shane unless you become like him you'll never have to worry what I think about you." Amanda smiled.

"And you have my solemn promise that I never will become like him. I was raised by a very kind man, who loved my mother very much." He said looking at her. "He taught me only to love and respect women and treat them well."

"And I think you learned well." Amanda smiled.

"Thanks." Shane smiled back.

"Do you think Jade will be okay?" Amanda asked.

"I hope so Amanda." Shane said. But in truth I'm not really sure he added silently.

********

"Want me to make you some dinner?" Steve asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That sounds fantastic." Jade smiled.

"Why don't you take a shower and clean up a bit and I'll make us something to eat. You'll feel better." He smiled.

"You're too good to me." Jade said.

"You're more than worth it." He said kissing her on the lips. 

  
"Oh wait a minute. I'm not sure I have very much in the fridge." Jade smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry I could find food at Ghandi's." Steve laughed.

"I see." Jade laughed back. "Well in that case then go to it." She smiled.

"Unless um you want some company in the shower." Steve said in a low voice. "I mean I also got a little roughed up in the quake today." He smiled.

"Yes that is true. And you always should wash up before you eat." She said with a smile as she got up off the bed and stood before him. She slowly took off her jacket and pulled her top over her head leaving just her bra and pants on. Steve pushed himself forwards on the bed and sat on the edge as he put his hands around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. He pressed his face onto her flat stomach and tenderly kissed it before he stood up and also took off his jacket and shirt. Jade rubbed her hands on his well-muscled chest and leaned in close with a happy sigh. Steve lifted her face to his and planted a soft passionate kiss on her lips.

"Of course…we could always shower _later_." He said in a husky voice as he pulled her onto him and lowered them to the bed.

"Much later." She breathed as she looked into his eyes and smiled just before she kissed him again. 

********

"Nickel Washington." Nickel said as he answered the phone.

"We pin pointed Riker's exact location." Melvin said.

"I know, we talked about it today in the office. Are you still there?" Nickel said with a sigh. "It's late my friend. I'm sure it can wait until the morning. Go home and get some sleep." He said not wanting to think about work as he lay in bed with his wife.

"I'm going to Columbia Nick." Melvin said with a sigh.

"What?" Nickel said sitting up in bed. "When?"

"Plane leaves tonight." Melvin said.

"Like hell my friend. You are FBI. Your job is domestic _not_ foreign. Let the CIA handle this. They do foreign." Nickel said firmly.

"Can't Nick. Riker is more ours than theirs," he said firmly. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Not without me you're not. After all he did work for me." Nickel said. "We'll leave in the morning. End of discussion." Nickel said before Melvin could protest.

"I guess I won't win this will I?"

"No you won't." Nickel said.

"And even if I left tonight you'd come tomorrow anyways right?" Melvin asked with a deep sigh.

"Yes I would." Nickel said firmly.

"What if we got him tonight and flew back?" Melvin asked.

"I'd see to it that you'd become a meter reader." Nickel chuckled.

"Fine see you in the morning." Melvin said hanging up.

"Goodnight."

"What in the world was that all about?" Chloe asked when Nickel hung up the phone.

"Melvin and I are going to Columbia." He said seriously looking at her. 

"Columbia?" Chloe asked in shock. "Who the hell is in Columbia?"

"One of America's most wanted." He said dryly as he settled back into bed with his wife. 

"Are you sure he's there?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Nickel said. I just pray the Intel reports are right, otherwise it'll be a one way trip he thought gravely.

**Dear readers not sure of the low reviews. If you are not liking how the story line is developing please let me know. If you like it please also let me know. Thanks**


	5. An Untrustworthy Alliance

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 5 – An Untrustworthy Alliance

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked Nickel as they walked towards the NSA's private plane.

"Our Intel report was from a reliable source." Nickel sighed as they joined Melvin. "We should be able to surprise him." He said firmly. "Right?" Nickel asked as he looked to Melvin for reassurance.

"That's the plan. Get in, get him and get out." Melvin said with a faint smile. "We have talked to the Colombian Government and they said while they would not assist us they would not stop us either. Since he is American they have no interest in him." Melvin said firmly.

"Who else is going?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Three guys from the CIA and one Interpol Agent." Nickel said as the small group walked towards them. "I have to go sweetheart, but I'll call you as soon as we start back." He said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly.

"I love you Nickel." Chloe said sadly. "Please come back safely."

"I love you too sweetheart, and I'll be back before you know it." He smiled. 

"Watch out for him Melvin." Chloe said as she hugged her friend.

"With my life Chloe." He smiled hugging her back. If that's what it takes, he added silently.

With that they turned and joined the small group of operatives that headed for the small plane bound for Columbia. Chloe said a silent prayer that they would return safety totally unaware of the blow fate was about to deal them all.

********

Riker woke early the next morning with a smile on his face as he dialled a local florist. "Please send one dozen red roses to the LA FBI office at this address." He said. "And put this on the card…." His voice trailed off.

"And now to get ready to go to the Justice building." He smiled as he hung up the phone a few minutes later and walked into this bedroom to go and do his digging on Steve.

********

"Good morning." Shane smiled when Jade walked into the office later the same morning.

"Yes it is." She smiled back.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Jade said sitting down. "I still can't believe Derek is here in LA."

"How do you feel about that?" Shane asked in concern.

"I was so mad yesterday but I guess I can't really let him control my life anymore can I?" She asked with a faint smile.

"No you can't." Shane said. "How's Steve after you told him?"

"He's even more attentive now than he ever was. I just hope I did the right thing by telling him." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked in surprise. "Didn't you want to tell him?"

"Well at first no. I mean it was in the past and I have no intention of ever getting back together with Derek. And I'm sure that once his business is done here he'll leave and that will be that. But Steve will have been burdened down with the horrible knowledge of my past life." Jade sighed sagging into her chair. "I just don't know if it's fair to put him through all that." She said looking at Shane.

"Jade," Shane smiled, "Steve loves you. And when you love someone you never feel burdened by anything they share with you. That's why they call it love." He smiled. "Trust me I know. I mean it was hard for me to tell Amanda about my failed relationships and one night stands, and the fear of being labelled a 'womaniser', but when I did tell her I felt better. This way if she hears any rumours or something else stupid like that she'll know the real truth." He explained. "What's really bothering you?"

"The fact that even after all these years I have never felt I was safe from Derek Riker. I have never really felt free." Jade sighed. "I mean…"

She was about to continue when Jenny walked in with a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Shane smiled.

"Oh these aren't for me." Jenny smiled. "They are for Jade." She said as she walked up to Jade's desk. "But I thought you said your boyfriends name was Steve."

"I did." Jade said slowly.

"Is his second name Derek?" Jenny asked with a puzzled look as she handed Jade the flowers.

"No." Jade said flatly as she took the flowers and card.

"Enjoy!" Jenny called cheerily as she walked back to her desk.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shane said flatly. "Did Derek seriously send you those flowers?" He asked in shock.

"_You will always be mine_." Jade said angrily as she read the card. She threw the flowers as hard as she could against the wall and stormed out of the office.

Shane got up quickly and threw the flowers in the trash. "I better hang onto this." Shane said as he put the card in his top desk drawer. "Might be evidence someday." He said as he turned and went after Jade.

Jade didn't stop walking until she heard she reached her Crown Victoria, only to hear Shane calling her from behind.

"It's very dangerous to drive when you're mad. Ever heard of road rage?" He asked seriously. "Where ever it is you want to go I can drive." He smiled as he grabbed the keys. 

Jade just nodded her head and jumped in the car. Shane got in the driver's seat and turned to her. "Where are we going?"

"The shooting range." Jade said firmly. "I need some stress release."

********

"Now listen Mrs. Winters the hospital did not cause the earthquake," Mark sighed. "And the stand's did not hit you during the shaking." He explained. "If fact they hit Dr. Travis." Mark sighed again.

"Well I sustained this bruise somehow." She said angrily. "It didn't just happen by magic." She said in a shrilly voice. "Maybe it was from that clumsy doctor."

"Mrs. Winters what is the real problem?" Mark sighed. 

"I don't really know." She said sheepishly as she turned away. "I guess I just want to leave already." She sighed.

"Well just a few more days and you'll be back running on the beach." Mark said with a smile as he turned to leave.

"A few more days?" She asked. "Good. And if it's longer I will sue the hospital for breach of trust or something." She said firmly.

"Please give me strength." Mark sighed as he walked out of her room and back to his office. He slumped down into his chair and leaned back. I wonder why Jade was so upset he wondered as he picked up the phone. 

"Hi Steve it's me." Mark said into the phone.

"Hey dad what's up?" Steve asked.

"By the way what time did you get home this morning?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Just after you left." Steve said with a larger smile.

"How's Jade?" Mark asked in concern. "She was pretty shaken up yesterday. Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah she did. Do you have some time?" Steve asked slowly.

"All the time in the world son." Mark said as he sank back in his chair and prepared himself for whatever Steve would tell him.

********

"So I guess you won't be coming to the church fundraiser on the weekend will you?" Amanda asked Jesse as they both finished up their paperwork.

"Nope. Cami and I picked up our supplies last night and made all our plans for the weekend." Jesse said with a large grin.

"Did you buy extra liability insurance." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Funny." Jesse said dryly. "I even got a book to prepare us for the outdoors." He smiled.

"A book?" Amanda said as she arched a brow. "What was it 'Camping for Dummies'?" She laughed.

"How did you know?" Jesse asked sarcastically. "By the way did you see Jade this morning? She was supposed to come by and get her x-rays from yesterday. She just up and left without a word." Jesse said. "Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah," Amanda said with a sigh, "a man from her past resurfaced."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"Really bad." Amanda said firmly. "I wish knew all the details, but Shane said that Jade should be the one to tell them. But put it this way, this guy is a mean man towards women, especially her."

"He was abusive?" Jesse asked in shock.

"Yeah." Amanda said softly.

"Oh man that is awful." Jesse said sadly. "Will she be okay?"

"She will if he leave's quickly." Amanda said.

********

"Now who would know about the LAPD?" Riker asked out loud as Suzy walked by and overheard.

"What do you want to know about the LAPD?" She asked in interest.

Riker turned around and smiled casually at the woman before him. "Do you work here?" He asked.

"Um _yeah_." Suzy said flatly. "I'm the Los Angeles District Attorney." She said. "Suzanne Clements."

"Oh Derek Riker, _NSA_." He smiled as he extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"NSA Really? Pleased to meet you." Suzy said as she shook his hand. "Come into my office and we'll talk." She smiled as she led the way into her office.

"First of all my being here is a complete secret." Riker said starting his lie. "Can I trust you to keep my being here in strict confidence between us two?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." She smiled.

"Excellent." He smiled back.

"So what do you want to know about the LAPD?" Suzy asked sitting down in her chair.

"Well I just want to know about one police detective." Riker said sitting down opposite her.

"Well LA has hundreds of detectives, does this one have a name?" She asked.

"Steve Sloan." Riker said firmly.

"Steve Sloan?" Suzy asked in interest. "Yes I know him. What do you want with Steve?" She asked getting a little defensive.

Ah she's already defensive about him; this will definitely work to my advantage. 

"Let me tell you." Riker said with a smile as he started into his lie.

********  
"I think you got him." Shane laughed as Jade continued to empty her weapon into the already badly shot up paper target.

Jade however ignored him and kept firing. She looked into the face of Derek Riker and kept shooting, hoping each bullet would take away the bad memories that seemed to flood her conscious mind again. Horrible images of Derek hitting her came back into view. She could still feel the pain with each blow. She could still hear the anguish with each laugh. And she could still sense the fear each time he tied her wrists and pushed her to the floor taunting her to stop him just before he beat her again.

"Um Jade?" Shane said waking her from her nightmare. "I think," he said softly, "that you got him." He said putting a hand on her arm to stop her from firing.

"But I didn't get him, he's still here." Jade said sadly. "He's still alive." She said turning to him. "What happens if I can't protect myself this time?"

"Jade," Shane said as he put her gun down and gave her a hug, "you're ready this time. You now know what Derek Riker is all about. That's the one weapon you didn't have last time. You won't fall victim to him this time because you'll be ready. And you also have Steve. Steve will help you and protect you if that's what you need. And as for the flowers, who cares. Let him play his stupid little games until he tires of them and moves on." He said firmly as she pulled away.

"Yeah? And what if he doesn't stop playing them? What if he doesn't just move on?" She asked angrily. "What then Shane?"

"Then we find a way to make him." Shane said firmly.

********

"Oh Steve that is so terrible." Mark said sadly after Steve finished telling him what Jade told him. "Is she okay?"

"Amazingly enough she is." Steve said with a sigh. "But I know she's keeping more inside and not telling me. I tried to make her open up and tell me everything but I could tell she was holding back." He sighed.

"Well Steve it's not an easy subject to discuss at the best of times, especially for women." Mark explained. "I can't imagine what she had to face. But from what you tell me it was pretty bad. You just have to make sure you reassure her that you're there for her any time that she wants to talk." Mark said firmly. "She has to know that she can turn to you no matter what."

"She can dad, you know that."

"Yeah I do." He smiled. "Just make sure she does. It's really hard for women in position's of authority."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with interest.

"Well think about it," Mark said slowly, "Jade was FBI when she met him. She probably had already lots of police training and field experience. She could probably defend herself against different kinds of villains. Now all of a sudden she falls in love with someone who turns out to be the exact opposite of what he pretends. Only he makes her believe that his actions are her fault. She doesn't think she should have to fight him because it's someone she thinks she loves. And by blaming her just makes her want to not defend herself, but take it. It's sad, but it's reality." Mark sighed.

"Oh dad I just can't believe anyone would want to hurt a woman like that. Any woman for that matter. It's just wrong." Steve said firmly.

"You're right Steve. But sadly, even today in our so called civilized age, people still act like brute beasts." Mark said.

"Well if he ever tries to hurt her again I swear I'll kill him." Steve said angrily.

"Well let's just hope it never comes to that." Mark said seriously at hearing his son's threat. Because Mark knew very well that if Riker did those things in the past, he mostly likely hadn't changed in the present. 

********

"Look the weekend is almost here, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Miller whined into the phone.

"Does anyone know you're there yet?" The voice asked.

"No. So far it's pretty quiet. Not even any hunters up here." Miller sighed. "There's just nothing here." 

"Well count yourself lucky there are no cops there." The voice said firmly. "Now I have almost nailed down the snitch who told on you. When I find out for sure who it is, then you can come back. It'll only be a few more days. Don't worry about it." The voice laughed.

"Fine." Miller said angrily as he hung up the phone. "Maybe I'll do some fishing." He said sarcastically.

********

"So you see Steve stole my finance away from me. I mean he won't even let me near here, even to tell her that I still love her and want to marry her again. He just keeps filling her head with lies about me, making her not want to trust me. I just need some time _alone_ with her to _prove_ how much I still love her. And well I just want to go and tell Steve that he has some competition to worry about." Riker smiled to a very unsuspecting but very willing Suzy.

"You mean you actually _want_ to take her away from Steve?" Suzy asked in delightful disdain.

"Yes why?" Riker smiled warily. 

"Because Steve really loves me." She smiled broadly. I can't believe my prayer has been answered, she said inside. I actually found someone who wants to take that little tramp away from Steve. Perfect! "And well I haven't been able to spend the quality time with him that I want to because she's always with him. She also fills his head with lies about me. But if I had someone who," she paused with a smile, "wanted to help me break them apart. Well then I'd be more than willing to help them in whatever way I can." She smiled.

"Ms. Clements," Riker said slowly, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Please call me Suzy," she smiled, "and yes I do believe it is." She said as she leaned forwards and shook his hand to seal their deal.

"Does Steve love her?" Riker asked.

"How on earth could he love someone like _her_ when he could have someone like me?" Suzy boasted.

You can call down _my_ Jade all you want Ms. DA, but in the end Steve _will_ die and you…well…

********

"I'm going to call the office, just continue your practice." Shane smiled as he walked away.

********

Riker exited the building and made his way onto the busy LA streets once again amazed at the events that just transpired. He actually found someone who _wanted_ to occupy Steve's time while he focused on getting Jade back. Amazing really how things work out, he smiled to himself. 

"And now I think I'll reward myself." He smiled as he got in his car. "With a little target practise."

********

"Did this actually happen?" Suzy asked as she sat at her desk with a large grin on her face. "Did I actually meet a man who _wanted_ to take that little tramp away from Steve?" She laughed. "I could not have planned this better if I hired him myself." She smiled. 

"Now how can I seduce Steve next?" She asked out loud. "Oh I know." She smiled as she picked up the phone book.

********

"Do Jade's parents know?" Mark asked.

"I don't think so." Steve sighed. "And I can't be the ones to tell them. She has to." He said.

"Yes I know. I just hope she does. She needs the love and support from them also, even more so." Mark said kindly.

"I know dad. I just hate the fact that he is out there somewhere and I don't know where. I mean he could be stalking her right now for all I know." Steve sighed. "And the damnedest part is I can't allow myself to be a shadow or crutch to her in anyway. I can't stop her from doing her job, or living a normal life. I can't let this make her shrink inside herself because of fear. I just…" he sighed. "I just don't know how to protect her."

"I know son, neither do I." Mark sighed.

********

Riker pulled into the parking lot of the shooting range and spied the FBI Crown Victoria. "Is it possible?" He asked out loud. "Could that be the car my love uses?" He smiled as he got out and headed inside. 

********

"Hi Ag-Agent Al-Alexander." Came the shaky voice of Marty the special needs attendant.

"Hello Marty." Jade smiled. "How are you today?"

"Ju-just fine thanks." He smiled at her. "Ho-how did you do to-today?" He asked.

"I think I got him." Jade laughed as she pointed to the totally decimated cardboard target.

"Wow. Yes you d-did." He laughed. "I have ne-never fired a gu-gun before." He said slowly.

"Really? Well there is nothing to it." Jade smiled. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before she handed her gun to Marty.

However there was an attentive audience. 

********

"Ah my love so you are here." Riker mused to himself. "And laughing with another man no less." He said angrily as he moved in closer.

********

"Thanks Jenny." Shane said into the phone. "Please throw those flowers outside where Jade won't see them when she gets back." Shane said firmly. 

********

"We're almost at Colombian Airspace Sir." Said the pilot into Nickel's headset.

"Excellent." Nickel said as he looked at Melvin. "What?" He asked as he took in the look of worry on his friend's face.

"Nothing I guess. Just constant paranoia." Melvin smiled warily.

"Trust me I live with that everyday." Nickel sighed.

"Yeah but it's not every day you have the Director of the NSA and FBI together along with key members of the CIA and Interpol together in one plane heading for a place that does not exactly have peaceful diplomatic relations with the US."

"Thanks for bringing it up." Nickel said dryly.

********

"Yeah what?" Riker asked as he turned away and answered his cell phone. 

"We see their plane on radar now Sir. Should be entering our Airspace shortly. I'll let you know when it's over the target area." Said a static voice into the phone.

"Excellent. Remember it is to be taken down in such a way that the people are not killed. Injure it enough to force them to make an emergency landing. And when you capture the people in it, save Washington and Baker for me. I don't want them killed, is that understood?" He said firmly.

"Yes Sir, what about the rest?" The voice asked.

"Use your discretion. But do try to keep most alive." Riker said as he closed his phone. 

"Well Washington looks I really do win this time." He smiled as he moved in closer to Jade.

********

"Here just ease back on the trigger and aim." Jade said as she helped Marty hold her gun.

He squeezed the trigger and the shot went wide. "Sorry." He said sheepishly as he handed the gun back to her. "I gu-guess I'm not di-dirty harry." He laughed.

"It just takes some practise." Jade smiled.

"Co-could you te-teach me?" Marty asked.

"Oh I'm not so sure about my teaching skills." Jade laughed.

"That's odd because I think you'd make an excellent teacher." Riker said behind her. "At anything you'd do."

Jade felt her stomach lurch as she heard Riker's voice behind her. She turned around with a sour look on her face. "Why the hell did you send me flowers?" She asked angrily.

"I um th-think I be-better go." Marty said looking at Jade. 

"Okay bye Marty." She said softly as she watched him leave. She turned back to Riker with an angry look on her face.

"I asked you a question." She said as he moved in closer.

"What, I can't send my love some flowers?" He smiled.

"I'm not your love and no you can't just send me flowers!" Jade said firmly. "Now get away from me." She said as she tried to push past him.

"Not so fast my love." Riker said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I'm not finished talking to you." He said as he dragged her towards a small inside cove, away from the main walkway.

"Let go of me." Jade said angrily as she tried to pull away. However because of his size he was able to hold onto her arm without worry of her escaping. He pulled her to the corner and pushed her up against the wall still holding her arm firmly. It was the same spot he did the day before, knowing he'd leave a bruise as he pressed down hard.

"Get the hell…" was all Jade managed before Riker clamped his hand down hard over her mouth and pushed her head against the wall to keep her quiet.

"Hush now my love. Swearing doesn't become you." He smiled as she tried to struggle away from his embrace. He just smiled back and pressed down harder on her mouth.

Jade just stared back at him in anger and fear and did the worse thing a person could do in a situation like this – nothing. Panic filled her brain as she remembered all the horrible times she was in this exact situation years ago. She had prayed very hard that she would never be in the same situation, but here she was in the same situation. Only this time she should have known better, but was just unable to make her scared brain do what her body knew it should do – get the hell away from him.

"Where's your boyfriend now when you need him?" He laughed. "Too bad he wasn't here so I could finish the job and take you away with me." He laughed.

Oh please don't let that happen, Jade prayed inside. Please help me, came a small weak voice from inside her head.

********

"Hey Marty you and Jade finished?" Shane asked as he put down the phone.

"Ye-yeah. I go-got to fire a sh-shot." He smiled. "But th-then a m-man came and th-they started to ar-argue. So I left." He finished.

"Man what man?" Shane asked in a panic.

"He se-sent her fl-flowers." Marty said.

"Damn it." Shane cursed as he rushed past Marty back into the range. He looked down the aisles and didn't see Jade. Oh no please let me find her, his worried brain said. He was about to turn and head in the other direction when he heard a noise from down at the far end of the hallway. 

"What the hell?" Shane asked as he rushed towards them.

********

"You see my love you will never be free of me." Riker smiled as he looked at the fear crossing Jade's face. He saw the look of panic and worry in her eyes and smiled. "I can see your fear. I know I own you." He said harshly.

"That will never happen. Get away from her!" Came Shane's angry voice as he confronted them. He pushed Riker away from Jade and pulled her behind him. "I never want to see you around her again Riker!" Shane said meanly. "If I do you _will_ be sorry." He said as he turned and left with Jade hurrying in front of him.

"Happy to see you too Agent Philips." Riker said firmly as he watched Shane leaving. "Still as troublesome as ever I see." He mused as he walked back towards the shooting isles. "It's a good thing my fight isn't with you Shane," Riker said slowly as he walked towards the office. "But if you cross me I _will_ kill you." He finished meanly as he opened the office door. He spied Marty all alone in front of the till.

"A-are you fi-finished?" Marty asked.

"I haven't even started yet." Riker said as he looked at the person before him who sent Jade's troublesome partner to interrupt him. "But I do need your help." He said. "Please come with me."

"Ok-okay." Marty said slowly. 

Riker led the way to the furthest shooting isle and stopped. 

"Wh-what do you wa-want me to do?" Marty asked.

"Die." Riker said as he pulled his knife. And before Marty could do a thing Riker plunged his knife into his chest killing him instantly. He pulled the body towards the dumpster and dumped it in. 

"And that as they say is that." He said mealy as he looked around to make sure no one was watching and headed head for the door.

"You're next Sloan."

**Dear readers still liking the story?**


	6. Prelude to Disaster

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 6 – Prelude To Disaster

Jade walked numbly to the car and let Shane open the door and help her inside. Shane got in and closed the door and quickly drove away from the shooting range which a few minutes prior just became a murder sight.

"Jade?" Shane asked softly.

"I can't believe I just froze." She said weakly. "I mean I…just…froze." She said slowly. 

"Jade it's okay." Shane said softly.

"No it's not okay." She said in frustration. "I think nothing of crashing into buildings in a Hummer or taking on two known murders without a gun but I can't even stop one man from treating me the way he does." She said as tears started to come up. "I just can't believe I froze." She said again. "Oh Shane I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Shane asked in shock. "What in the world are you sorry for? Riker's the one who should be sorry." He said firmly. "And in another place I would have kicked his ass for doing that." He said. "I just didn't want him to see me lose my cool." He explained. "But you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. How the hell am I supposed to do my job if I can't even defend myself against one man?" She moaned. "One horrible awful man…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh Jade I'm so sorry." Shane said quietly. "Do you need some time off or something?" Shane asked.

"No I'll be fine." She smiled weakly.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm not going to lock myself away again. I won't let him control me like he did last time." She said firmly.

"Good girl." Shane smiled kindly.

"I need to keep working. I need to focus on anything but Riker." She said.

"Want to keep working today?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"Excellent." Shane smiled. "Now let's go try to find Miller."

"Where do you think he went?" Jade asked trying to push the last event with Riker from her mind.

"Um not sure but I know a jailed ex-con who might." He smiled referring to the man they arrested the day before.

"Lead the way." She smiled.

********

"We will be entering Colombian Airspace in about 10 minutes Sir." Said the pilot to Nickel.

"And how long after that until we reach our intended destination?" He asked.

"Not very long. Hopefully under an hour." He said.

"Hopefully." Nickel echoed as he looked at Melvin's worried face.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Melvin sighed as he looked past Nickel into the darkening night sky.

"Don't remind me." Nickel said silently.

********

"Steve Sloan's desk?" Came a voice as it answered Steve's phone.

"Is detective Sloan in?" Suzy asked.

"Uh no he's in the field right now, can I take a message?" The man asked.

"Yes you can." Suzy smiled.

"Who can I say is calling?" He asked.

"Jade Marshall. And this is my message." Suzy smiled as she gave the message to the man. She hung up the phone and sat back in her chair.

"Mr. Riker this night's on you." She smiled as she got busy and finished her paperwork.

********

"So what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Jesse asked Cami in the phone.

"Oh early." Cami laughed. "Unless of course you want to stay over." She smiled.

"Well I could always to that." He smiled back. "Gotta go Cami. Call you later." Jesse said as he hung up. He finished up his paperwork and hurried to leave. He walked by Mark's office and noticed Mark staring at his computer, muttering to himself.

"Hey Mark," Jesse said entering the room, "what's up?"

"Just trying to find some information on a someone Jade met yesterday." He said not looking up.

"Oh that guy from her past." Jesse said sitting down.

"Yeah how did you know?" Mark asked looking up.

"Amanda told me. Well some parts of it. I just can't believe that Jade was in that kind of relationship. I mean most women who survive that are usually afraid of men and relationship's after that. But she has no problem with Steve. And has no problem doing the job she does." Jesse said.

"Yeah Jade is lucky she was only with him for a short time. However, Steve told me some of the things she had to endure during that time and it made me sick to even think a man could do those things. I only hope Riker's being here doesn't make her turn inside of herself." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Well seeing him again will bring back all kinds of bad memories of the past for her. Now if she doesn't talk about them and decides to keep them all locked away she might turn inside herself and lose out on what life really has to offer."

"And what is that?" Jesse asked.

"A chance at real love and happiness with Steve." Mark sighed. "I just hope she can see that Steve loves her and is not going any place."

"Do you think Riker will try to bother Jade?" Jesse asked.

"Not sure, but I wouldn't count that idea out either. I mean these kind of men that like to control women will stop at nothing once they have their minds fixed on their goal. The goal of control. I just hope that Jade stays as far away from him as possible." Mark sighed.

"Yeah no kidding. Steve too." Jesse said.

"Why do you say that Jess?" Mark asked.

"Well if this guy is a controlling as you say, how would he react to any competition?" Jesse said seriously. "Do you think Steve might be a target or something?" Jesse asked.

Mark sat back in his chair and thought about what his friend just said. "Jesse I would hope not, but you can never tell." Mark sighed. "I just hope they are both careful."

********

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Jade sighed as they walked out of the police precinct.

"Yeah no kidding. Even our threats didn't work. That other Agent will get nothing either." Shane sighed as he leaned against his car. "We need to find someone else associated with Miller that might lead us to him." Shane sighed. "I just don't know where else to look." He said.

"Well we never really did look in the house for very long." Jade said. 

"And we never really checked out his list of known accomplices." Shane added.

"Okay I'll check out the house and you check out his friends." Jade said with a smile.

"Oh gee thanks." Shane sighed. 

"At least you didn't wear a suit." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah funny." He said. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" Shane asked as his cell phone rang.

"Agent Philips." Shane said. "Hey Jenny what's up?" Shane asked as Jade listened. "Oh really? Okay thanks." He said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked.

"Jenny finally got the ID's back on the two dead guys." Shane said. "I wonder how many similarities there are between Miller's accomplices and theirs." Shane said.

"Why not go and find out." Jade smiled. "Tell you what, since today is almost up, why don't you go and check out the ID's for the dead guys and I'll just make a quick sweep at the house. I need to clear my head anyways." She smiled.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah that way we can check out Miller's friends on Monday. Besides I always do remember. I can't start stopping things I would normally do. I'll be fine."

"I like that part." Shane said. "Okay I'll take my car back, and meet you back at the office." He said as he turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything." He said seriously.

"Thanks, but I don't think Riker's anywhere near here." She said weakly, totally unaware of the pair of eyes that watched the pair intently. "I'll be back before you know it." She said.

"Okay." Shane said as he got into the borrowed Crown Victoria and headed back to the office.

Jade got into her black Crown Victoria and headed back to Miller's completely unaware of the car that pulled in behind her to follow.

"Ah my love alone at last." He smiled wickedly.

********

"We just entered Colombian Airspace Sir." Said the pilot to Nickel.

"Thanks." He smiled grimly. "Let me know when we near our destination."

"Yes Sir."

********

"Any messages for me?" Steve asked as he walked to his desk.

"Yeah Jade called." The guy said handing him the message.

"She did? Thanks man." He said as he sat down to read it. "_Really_?" He said as a slow happy smile started to spread across his face. "I can't wait to see you either." He smiled as he kissed his finger and touched her face in the picture on his desk. "Tonight _will_ be great."

********

"Is Cami Jenkins still in class?" Jesse asked the girl at the counter of the university.

"Not any more." She said from behind him. Jesse turned around with a smile on his face. "Hey." He said as he rushed up to her. They collided and her books went flying. "Not again." Jesse moaned as he bent to pick them up.

"So how was your day?" Cami asked as they slowly walked towards the exit doors.

"Nothing to unusual. Just looking forward to the weekend." He smiled.

"Which will be here in a few short hours." She smiled back.

"Have I ever told you how special you are." Jesse said. "You know I'd never hurt you right." Jesse said weakly.

"Of course Jesse. Why on earth would you mention that just out of the blue?" Cami asked in surprise.

"Just needed to reassure myself that's all. I just want to make sure I'm treating you okay." He said lamely. "Was that lame?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"No. I thought it was sweet." Cami said as she kissed him on the cheek. "And I think it's really sweet for you to mention it." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked. Cami just nodded her head yes. "That's great. Now come on we have some dinner arrangements to keep." Jesse smiled.

"I'm so excited about this weekend…" Cami's voice trailed off as they exited the building. 

********

"Now this is living." Miller laughed as he reeled in a fish from the nearby stream. "No one around for miles to disturb me. I could live up here for a long time." He laughed. "I hope Keith doesn't find the snitch too soon. I want to spend at least the weekend up here."

********

"Hey Jenny any messages for me?" Shane asked as he entered the office.

"Um no." She smiled to him as he walked past her and into his office.

********

"Looks just as desolate as it did yesterday." Jade mused as she stopped the car and walked up to Miller's front door with her gun drawn.

********

"Man I can't wait for tonight." Steve smiled as he drove home to get ready for what he thought was going to be an evening with Jade.

********

"Steve, tonight I'll show you just what you're missing in me." Suzy smiled as she drove towards the hotel to get ready for Steve. "And after tonight I know you'll leave that little tramp for me."

********

"Ah my love, playing hide and seek are we?" Riker laughed as he parked his car out of sight and hurried towards the building.

********

"Thanks again Julia." Amanda said.

"And what are you up to tonight?" Julia asked as Amanda turned and hurried back to her jeep.

"A surprise for Shane." She smiled. 

"You go girl." Julia said loudly. "If I was you I would."

********

"So um what time do you normally work until?" Jenny asked Shane as she walked into their office.

"Oh uh, I'll be leaving pretty soon." He said with a half smile as he went back to looking at the dead guy's ID's.

"That's really to bad." She said as she moved in closer and sat down at his desk. She leaned in closer to kiss him. Shane looked up in surprise and pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Um what are you doing?" Shane asked nervously.

"I was going to kiss you silly." Jenny said as she got up and walked up to him. "Don't you want to kiss me?" She teased.

"Well um not really." He said lamely.

"_Not really_?" She laughed.

"I meant no." Shane said his face getting red. "No I don't want to kiss you. I'm involved with someone and I love her." He said firmly.

"Not even one?" She teased.

"Um no sorry I just can't." He said again.

"That's so sweet to be faithful," Jenny said with a smile. "Okay then."

"You're not mad?" Shane asked.

"No of course not. I thought you weren't involved and so I took a chance." She smiled as she backed away from him. "But I think it's cool that you love someone." She said.

"That's great." Shane said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I uh, really should finish up here." He stammered as he went for his chair.

"Okay. Well if you need anything before I go, just let me know." She said cheerily as she walked back to her desk. "Oh damn it," she cursed softly, "why are all the good ones taken?" 

Shane sat back in his chair and sighed. "What in the world is going on around here?" 

********

Jade made her way slowly upstairs in the quiet house. "I hate the quiet." She said out loud. She looked around in the first bedroom and found nothing. She slowly made her way into the second one. Oh Steve I can't wait to tell you what happened today. I have to tell you about Riker, I can't keep it locked away this time, she told herself. "I have to share it with someone." She said out loud.

"That someone should be me." Said an all too familiar voice behind her.

********

"I'll see you soon Jade." Steve said happily as he looked at the picture of him and Jade on his dresser while he looked himself over in the mirror. He decided on a pair of black dress pants and a simple black shirt. Jade said she loved him in black. He loved black on her also. "Then again she'd look good in anything." He mused softly as he turned to leave. "Better in nothing." He said with a large smile as he turned off his light and headed for his car.

********

"Oh Steve I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for our special night." Suzy gushed as she continued to set the room up.

********

"Hi Amanda." Shane said into the phone. "I'm almost done here. I'll call you as soon as I leave." Shane said into the phone.

"Good I have a surprise for you." She smiled.

"Oh really?" Shane said in amusement. "Maybe I'll finish up early." He laughed.

********

"Oh Marty?" The manager called as he looked for his store clerk. "You out here?" He called again. "Marty!" The man continued to call as he made his way towards the dumpster Marty's body was in. He neared it and spied the trace of fresh blood on the ground.

"What the hell?" He said in a panic as he opened the lid to the dumpster.

"Oh my god." He screamed. "Marty!"

********

"What…are…" Jade tried to form the sentence as she turned and confronted Derek.

"What am I doing here?" He finished for her. "I should think it's obvious my love. Coming to see you of course." He smiled.

"Get away from me!" Jade shouted as she aimed her gun at his chest.

"Going to shoot me?" Derek asked as he moved in closer, slowly.

"I mean it stay away from me." Jade said in a shaky voice. "How did you know I was here?" She asked in fear.

"I followed you of course." He said casually.

"You followed me?" Jade asked in shock.

"Yes." He said firmly as he moved in closer. "We will be together Jade. No one can stop that." Riker smiled.

"Steve will!" Jade said firmly.

"He can try, but if he does I'll simply kill him and be done with it." He smiled as he moved closer.

"Stay back Derek I mean it." Jade said firmly.

"You can't kill me. You love me." He said.

"What?" Jade asked in shock. "Love you? I don't love you." She said as she made the mistake of slowly backing away from him further into the room.

"Yes you do." Derek taunted. "Oh enough of this." He said as he charged at her. With the close proximity of his body to her's and Jade not expecting him to charge her she was completely taken by surprise. She fell backwards into the dresser slamming her right shoulder into the edge of the dresser as she fell.

"Ahh." She cried out as the bolts of pain shot through her body. She landed on the floor only to have Derek land beside her. He made a move to grab her but she quickly rolled out of his grasp. Jade got to her knees only to have Derek grab her foot which caused her to crash to the floor on her stomach. He jumped on her and tried to force her arms behind her back as he tried to grab her cuffs. Jade pulled against him for all she was worth but he just held her down and laughed.

"Stop it Derek." Jade yelled as she tried to pull free of his grasp.

"I told you you belong to me. I can do whatever I want with you. You're staying with me tonight." He laughed as he tried to haul her up. 

"No I'm not!" She said as she kicked at his leg and he finally let go of one of her arms. She turned around and punched him in the stomach. He quickly brought his hand up and slapped her in the face. Jade stepped back from the stinging only to have Derek grab her arm once again.

"You'll always be mine." He said meanly as he tried to get her other arm.

"Never." She cried out as she kicked him in the groin.

Derek cried out and let go of her arm. Jade didn't think twice about turning on her heel and running as fast as she could to the door. She didn't stop running until she was locked inside her car with the engine running. She put the car in reverse as Derek came running out of the house yelling at her. "It's just a matter of time before you belong to me!" He yelled at her taillights. "I will take you!" He shouted in anger.

"I can't believe this." Jade said as tears started to stream down her face. When she was far enough away from the house she pulled over and cried. She was able to get away from him this time, but today Derek just proved how serious he was about getting her back. "What am I going to do?" She moaned. She picked up the phone and dialled Shane.

"Agent Philips." Shane answered.

"Shane it's Jade I'm going to see Steve." She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah fine." She lied. 

"Anything turn up at the house?" He asked.

"No." She lied again. "I just need to see Steve. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she quickly hung up.

"Ok-ay." Shane said into the receiver. "What in the world was that all about?" He asked in confusion as he stared at the phone. 

********

"Hey Mark do you know if Amanda left yet?" The desk clerk asked Mark as he was heading home.

"I believe so, why what's up?" He asked.

"Got a call here from the manager of the shooting range. It seems like their store clerk was found murdered in the dumpster."

"Marty?" Mark asked in shock.

"Yeah you know him?" She asked.

"Well I have seen him once or twice when Steve goes there. He was a special needs person right? Why on earth would anyone want to kill him?" Mark asked out loud.

"Don't know." The clerk said dryly. "But what should I tell the guy?"

"Tell him Amanda has gone home for the night and to bring the body here." He sighed. "Where she can work on it first thing in the morning. If they really need an ME at the sight tell them to call Johnson." Mark suggested.

"Okay."

********

Jade rushed into the precinct expecting to see Steve still sitting at his desk. He wasn't there. "Where on earth did he go?" She asked out loud as she reached his desk.

"To meet you I thought." Said a male voice behind her.

"What?" Jade asked as she turned around to talk to the officer behind her. "Who told you that?" She asked.

"Uh you did." He said slowly. "I took the message you left." He said with a confused look.

"I didn't leave any message…today…for…Steve." She said slowly. Suzy! Damn it, Jade cursed inside. "Do you still have a copy of that message?"

"Yeah." He said as he handed her the carbon copy. "We have to keep every message just in case it turns out to be evidence later. You know like a stalker or something."

"Thanks." Jade said as she grabbed the carbon copy and ran for the door.

"Hey." The officer shouted. "Hey, you can't take that." He said into the air for Jade was already out the door, running to her car.

"I can't believe she'd stoop this low." Jade said in anger. 

********

"Jade?" Steve called as he slowly opened the hotel room door. He stepped inside to find the room filled with white candles. "Oh how romantic." He smiled. He spied the two glasses of champagne sitting on the table and went for them. He took off his jacket and picked up a glass.

"Sit down at the table." Came a soft sultry voice from the bedroom.

"Yes ma'am." Steve said with a smile as he sat down with his back to her.

"Now don't turn around." She practically whispered.

"Ohh just what are you planning?" He smiled.

"Wait and see." She said as she neared him. She stood behind him and started to run her fingers through his hair. Steve sighed in delight. She took out a black scarf and put it over his eyes to blindfold him.

"Hey." He said as he went to take it off.

"Now now." She said as she gently slapped his hand. "You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

"Surprise?" Steve asked as he felt the scarf being tied around his eyes. "You have a surprise planned?" He smiled.

"Like you don't know." She smiled.

********

"What is it!" Riker said angrily into the phone.

"The plane is nearing the drop point now Sir." Cracked the voice into his cell phone.

"Very well shoot it down." Riker said angrily. "At least one good thing will come out of this day." He said meanly.

"Yes Sir." Said the voice.

"See you in hell Washington." Riker said with a wicked smile as he heard his accomplice in South America give the command to shoot down the Director's plane.

********

"Almost there Sir." Said the pilot to Nickel.

"If he says that one more time I think…" Melvin started only to be interrupted by a frantic pilot.

"Sir we're under attack!"

"What?" Nickel and Melvin yelled together.


	7. The Night the World Fell Apart

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 7 – The Night the World Fell Apart

"What the hell do you mean we're under attack?" Nickel shouted in a panic as the small plane sharply turned to the right to avoid a night missile.

"Someone is shooting at us Sir." Came his frantic voice again.

"What the hell?" Melvin asked in horror as the plane veered to the left to avoid another one.

"How can this be?" Nickel shouted at Melvin. "We were told we'd be left alone."

"Someone obviously didn't like that." Melvin said.

********

"You can't just _hit _them?" Shouted Riker's accomplice on the ground.

"Just toying with them Sir. I'll have them down shortly." He smiled.

********

"So what exactly is the surprise?" Steve asked softly as Suzy helped him to his feet and stood him beside the table. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt and lay her head against his bare chest, sighing in delight.

"Ohh like that these surprises," Steve smiled, "but I would enjoy it more," he paused, "if I could see you." He said as he tried to take the blindfold off.

  
"Soon enough my love." She teased as she pulled his hands down and slowly led him towards the bedroom. I'm so glad that Riker has taken care of Jade. Nothing can disturb us now.

********

"Steve will know it's her." Jade said as she sped towards the hotel. "He won't fall into her trap." She said out loud as she neared the hotel.   
"He can't!"

********

"In here my love." Suzy smiled as she led Steve towards the bed and helped him sit down on the soft bed.

"Ahh." Steve smiled as he moved himself backwards onto the bed. "Oh Jade I love you so much." Steve said with a large smile.

Suzy cringed at Steve spoke enduringly of Jade. Well not for long she smiled as she dimmed the lights and climbed onto the bed to join him.

********

"Well darling," Chloe said, as she looked the picture of her beloved husband on the night table. "I hope you have a successful trip tonight." She smiled as she lightly kissed his picture and turned off the light to go to sleep.

********

"Next one should bring the plane down Sir."

"Bout time."

********

"Why would anyone want to kill Marty?" Mark asked himself as he drove home. "He never hurt anyone. Unless…" Mark said as a thought struck him. "Unless he saw something he wasn't supposed to. But what? Or who?"

********

"Should I tell Amanda about Jenny?" Shane asked as he drove to Amanda's. "I wonder how she'll react. Maybe I won't." Shane said. "I have to. I told Jade to be honest with Steve. I have to tell her and then face the consequences. Besides it's not like I did anything wrong." Shane tried to convince himself. "At least not really."

********

"I can't believe she'd actually stoop this low." Jade muttered as parked her car and headed into the hotel. "I know Steve won't fall for it." Jade said firmly. "I know he loves me." She said mostly to reassure herself.

********

Suzy climbed onto Steve's chest and gently pushed his shirt open as she started to kiss his chest.

"Ohh I love when you do that Jade." Steve smiled as he gently rubbed her back. "Don't stop."

Suzy cringed at the mention of her rival's name but told herself to ignore it and keep going. "Trust me I have no intention of stopping." Suzy smiled.

********

"This has to end tonight." Jade said firmly as she grabbed the extra key and headed upstairs. "I still can't believe she'd put the room in my name." Jade said sourly as she rushed out of the elevator and headed towards the door.

********

"I think it's time now." Suzy said as she gently pulled the blindfold down and started to kiss Steve on the mouth. 

********

Jade slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dimly lit with soft candles and there was music playing. She spied the two glasses of champagne and looked towards the darkened bedroom. "He's still here?" Jade asked in horror as she noticed his jacket on the chair. "How could he when he knew it wasn't me?" Jade asked in shock as she neared the bedroom. "How could he?"

"Oh Jade," Steve whispered before Jade reached the room. "I love you." Steve uttered as Jade reached the room.

"What?" Jade asked in shock. "Steve how could you!" She said in a hurt voice.

"Jade?" Steve asked in confusion as he struggled to sit up and push Suzy off of him.

"What?" Suzy asked in defeat as she looked at Jade. She was supposed to be taken care of tonight! "No way." Suzy said angrily.

"So you love her now also?" Jade asked angrily as she marched into the room and flipped the light switch on.

Steve looked in horror at the woman on top of him and quickly realized that it wasn't the one he loved.

"Suzy!" Steve said in shock. "What the hell is going on?" Steve demanded in anger.

"Yeah like you didn't know!" Jade said madly as she turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Jade wait!" He called as he tried to get up. "Why did you do this?" Steve asked Suzy.

  
"Why do you think?" She smiled.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low." Steve said as he got up and went after Jade.

"I haven't even started yet." She said with a devious smile as Steve left the room. 

"But I will have a few angry words with Mr. Riker right now!" She said angrily as she picked up the phone.

********

"Jade wait!" Steve called as Jade reached the elevator and got in. The doors just about closed when Steve put his hand through to stop them. He pushed himself inside and let the door close behind him. "Jade please." He said sadly as she turned away from him. 

"Stay away from me Steve." Jade said sadly.

"Please talk to me Jade." Steve begged in sadness.

Jade didn't say anything as she turned back to face him. She felt the tears coming and didn't stop them. Steve just stood at the other side and looked at her in sadness, his heart breaking with each tear that dropped.

"Jade please listen." Steve begged as the elevator stopped at the parking lot. Jade pushed her way past Steve and hurried towards her car. She got in and closed the door. She started the engine and took off. Steve rushed to his car and was soon after her.

"I won't let you give up that easily." Steve said as he followed Jade. 

Jade just kept driving knowing Steve was behind her. "I guess I should give him a chance to explain." She said sadly as she remembered the shocked look on his face when she turned the lights on and the remembered the hurt look in the elevator. "I have to give him a chance to explain." She said softly as she kept driving the familiar route.

"I think I know where she's going." Steve said with a smile as he followed the road that would lead to his home.

********

"So how was your day?" Amanda asked as she went and sat on Shane's lap on the dining room chair.

"Oh nothing to ordinary." He said with a faint smile. "Had a run in with Riker today." He sighed.

"What happened?" Amanda asked in concern.

"I threatened him." Shane said firmly.

"What did he do to deserve that?" She asked.

"He was bothering Jade." Shane said not wanting to tell all the details. "But I think he'll think twice about bothering her again." He said with a faint smile. "At least he better." Shane sighed. 

"Why does he keep bothering her?" Amanda asked softly. "Why can't he just leave her alone?"

"Because men like that care only about one thing." Shane said firmly.

"And what is that?" Amanda asked.

"Getting their own way."

********

"What the hell happened?" Suzy practically shouted into the phone. "You were supposed to keep Jade entertained while I showed Steve how much we were meant to be together." 

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting Jade to get away from me so easily." Riker said ruefully. "Trust me it won't happen next time." He said meanly.

"Well it better not." Suzy said calming down. "So when can I expect you to occupy her time again?" Suzy asked.

Riker thought about how he could lure Jade to his place. "Why don't you come over here and we'll formulate a fool proof plan." He suggested.

"Okay I'll be there shortly." Suzy said as she hung up the phone.

********

"We're hit Sir!" Called the frantic pilot as the plane jerked hard to the right side as one of the small engines was blown out.

"What?" Both Nickel and Melvin shouted at once.

********

"I said you were just to cripple the plane you idiot!" Shouted the accomplice on the ground as he watched the explosion in the air.

"I did Sir, I took out an engine. Now they'll have to force a landing." He said. "In the dark." He said with a smile.

"Excellent." Said the man as he went to get his detail together to go and capture the grounded officials. 

"Get the boys ready." He shouted loudly.

********

"How bad is it?" Nickel asked as he moved to the front of the plane.

"Damn it." Melvin cursed as he went for the CB.

"Lost an engine Sir."

"Damn it." Nickel cursed.

"We have to make a forced landing Sir." The pilot said.

"It's the middle of the night. Can you see a place to land?" He asked in a panic.

"No Sir, sorry. I'm going to have to guess." He said as he Nickel exchanged worried glances with Melvin.

"Damn it." Nickel cursed as Melvin continued to send the 'mayday' call. 

"Transceivers been hit." Melvin said gravely as he held up the dead CB radio.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked the CIA Agent.

"It means we can't send a message for help." Nickel said.

"Think it was a set up?" Melvin asked.

"I know it was." Nickel said firmly as he strapped himself in and prepared for the worst. 

"Damn you Riker!" Nickel said angrily.

  
********

"So what else happened today?" Amanda asked.

"Well…" Shane started.

********

Jade brought her car to a screeching halt just outside the beach house. She leaned forward on the steering wheel and cried.

Steve stopped his car behind her and quickly got out and rushed to the driver's door only to find her slumped forwards and crying.

"Oh Jade." He said softly as he opened the door and gently pulled her out. He pulled her into his embrace and held on.

"Damn you Steve." Jade said as she pounded his chest with her fists. "I just can't believe…." she said as she started to cry again.

"Jade I need to explain." Steve said as he held her close.

"No I don't want to hear." She said as she tried to pull away. 

"Let go!" She shouted as Steve let her to and she turned and headed for the beach. She reached the edge and dropped to her knees in the sand and cried.

"Jade please." Steve said sadly as he kneeled down beside her. "Please listen to me." Steve begged as he gently stroked her back. Jade turned and fell into his arms. "Please let me explain."

"Oh Steve." Jade cried as he hugged her tightly to his body. Steve helped her stand up and ushered her to a nearby bench. They sat down and Steve put his arms around her to keep her warm. 

  
"Please let me explain." Steve said softly.

"Okay." She said weakly.

"I got a call from…well…you." Steve said slowly. "At least the message said it was you. I guess it was Suzy." He said angrily. "Anyways she said it was a surprise and to dress up." Steve finished. 

"When I got there she had champagne out and told me wait for her at the table. I did. She walked up behind me and blindfolded me. I didn't object because I know we use that as our means of foreplay. But had I known it was her I never would have let her." He said sourly as he tugged at the black scarf still around his neck. "Then she led me into the bedroom and started to kiss me. I thought it was you so I said I love you out loud. I even said your name."

"I didn't hear that." Jade said slowly.

"I said it twice." Steve said.

"You did?" Jade asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah. I just can't believe she'd stoop that low." Steve said firmly. "I just can't believe it."

"Yeah neither can I." Jade said sourly. 

"I'm so sorry Jade." Steve said as he turned to face her. "I would never have let it continue it if I known in any way it was her and not you." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe that."

"Oh Steve I do. I guess I'm just upset she would do that." Jade said. "I would never dream of hurting someone so openly like that."

"I wonder why she thought I wouldn't suspect anything?" Jade asked.

"I guess she thought you were busy or something." Steve said.

Jade was about to comment when she remembered Riker's words. 'You're staying with me tonight'. Could it really be? Could Riker and Suzy be working together to break us up? Would Suzy really join with him? It is possible, she thought. Doesn't she know that he'll just double cross her in the end? Oh this has to end, Jade moaned inside.

"Did you like kissing her?" Jade asked sadly.

"It was like kissing a wet horse." Steve laughed.

"Really?" Jade laughed also.

"Yeah." Steve said softly. "Nothing compares to kissing you." He said tenderly as she just beamed.

They sat for a few minutes more in silence before Steve realized that Jade was trembling slightly. 

"Jade?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Want to go inside?" He asked.

"Okay." She said as she slowly stood up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked slowly back to the house. 

"So how was your day?" Steve asked as they let themselves inside very quietly.

"It was okay I guess." She said slowly.

  
"No unwanted visits from Riker?" Steve asked.

"No." She lied. I should tell him. But what if Riker said is true? Would he really try to kill Steve? And if I tell Steve that Riker attacked me twice that'll just give Steve a reason to go after Riker. I can't tell him, for his own good, she reasoned. Besides I'll just make sure I'm not alone with him anymore, she told herself firmly. I'm sure he'll get tired of me not wanting him and leave me alone she tried to convince herself.

********

"So what is your plan?" Suzy asked as she entered Riker's apartment.

"Do you know a man named Marty?" He said with a smile.

"Marty?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah Marty." Riker smiled. 

********

"So she actually said she was going to kiss you?" Amanda asked in shock.

"Yeah." Shane sighed. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes I can." Amanda smiled. "I want to."

"Funny." Shane said wryly.

"Were you tempted?" Amanda asked. "Even just a bit?"

  
Shane looked at her and knew he was guilty of that. Damn it, he cursed inside. "Just a bit." He said with a sigh. "You hate me don't you?" He asked in defeat.

"Hate you?" Amanda said in shock. "Why on earth would I hate you? You just told me the truth. I would be very upset if you said you weren't tempted at all, because then I would know you were lying. But the fact that you said no and that you were open about it makes me love you even more." Amanda smiled as she kissed him.

"Thank goodness." Shane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course if I run into her I'll make her think twice about asking you again." Amanda smiled.

"I do not understand women." Shane sighed as he kissed her back.

"That's what I love the most about you." She teased as she got up and hurried to the living room for a more comfortable atmosphere.

"Hey." Shane said with a smile as he got up and followed after her.

********

"Why don't we go tonight?" Jesse asked Cami as they sat and ate their supper.

"Up to the cabin?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Get a head start on the weekend." He smiled broadly.

"Okay." She agreed.

********

  
"Are you hungry?" Steve asked as they reached his room downstairs.

"No." Jade said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Steve sat down beside her and pulled her into his embrace. 

"What's wrong honey? Please tell me." Steve urged gently.

"I guess its Riker. I am still haunted by all the memories of what he did to me in the past." She said softly. "I just can't seem to forget them." She sighed. "Well I did for awhile. I guess seeing him again brought them all back." She said sadly. "Oh Steve what if he _doesn't_ leave? How will I carry on as normal? How will I forget then?" She moaned.

"One day at a time Jade." Steve said kindly. "Just remember no matter what happens you can always come to me. You know that right? I won't ever hold anything against you, or judge you in any way. I want to help you overcome this. That's what someone does for the person they love. I'm not going anyplace Jade. Not now, not ever. I love you and only you. And if I have to say it once a minute for the rest of my life to convince you I will." He smiled. "I just need you to believe that."

"Oh Steve I love you. I really do. And I do believe you." Jade said with a smile. "I guess I just never thought I'd be free of him. And when I saw him again all those horrible memories came back to haunt me. He always said I'd never be free of him. And he used to tell me that he would always own me. He was all about the control. He always wanted to control me. And I guess when I saw him a part of me feared that he would do it again. Silly huh?" Jade said with a half laugh.

"No Jade it's not silly, it's sad. It's sad that a man would have to resort to things like that to make a woman stay with him. It's pathetic actually. But you don't ever have to worry about that again. He can't control you because you won't let him, and because I won't let him. It's not like Dallas. You're not facing him alone this time. This time you have help, and that help is me. And I'm not going anywhere." Steve finished with a smile. "Not for a long time. Not ever."

"I guess I just needed to hear you say that." Jade smiled back. "Thanks." She said as she turned to kiss him on the mouth. 

Steve pulled her onto the bed and went to move himself on top. He applied pressure on the shoulder that was wounded earlier and she cried out in pain.

"Jade! What is it?" He asked pulling back.

"Oh I just banged my shoulder during the quake. Can I be on top tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." Steve said with a smile as he pulled her onto him. "Like you ever have to ask."

"You know I wish I met you before you met Riker." Steve said as he looked up at her. "Then I could have spared both of us all this heartache." He said softly. 

"You know if I had met you before Derek we'd probably be married by now." Jade smiled.

"Married?" Steve said in shock.

"Oh sorry was I out of line?" Jade asked.

"No I just thought you didn't like to talk about the M word." Steve smiled.

"Well when I put you and the M word in the same sentence I don't mind so much." Jade smiled as she looked down at him. "You?"

"Jade," Steve smiled, "I wanted to marry you the first moment we met." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Really?" Jade smiled as she kissed him back.

"Oh yeah." Steve said.

"I see Suzy left her calling card." Jade said as she fingered the black scarf.

  
"Very funny." Steve said dryly. But before Steve could say another word Jade pulled the scarf up over his eyes again and laughed. "Um…"

"Suits you." Jade teased as she kissed him. Steve didn't argue further as he kissed her hard.

********

"What?" Riker said into his phone.

"We got them Sir. The plane is going down now." 

"Excellent. Remember no forced deaths until I get there. Their plan won't be found until the morning. So make sure you have everyone away from there well before then. By the way what are the co-ordinates of the building you'll be keeping them in?" Riker asked.

"Here they are Sir." 

Riker wrote down the co-ordinates of what he thought would be the final resting spot of Washington and his party. 

"Perfect. Now wait for my call until you move them to the next location. It might take me a few days to get there, so make sure they are shown the proper hospitality." Riker laughed.

"You got it Sir."

********

"Do you see a spot to land?" Nickel asked anxiously as the plane neared the ground.

"Not really Sir. Sorry." The pilot said. 

  
"BRACE YOURSELVES." Called the pilot as the plane hit the tops of the trees.

"I guess now is a good time to start praying." Melvin said dryly. "Or wishing very hard." As he braced himself for the worst. 

Nickel looked at a picture of his wife at the wings struck the trees. "I love you sweetheart." He said sadly.

Melvin looked at his best friend in sadness.

"Goodbye." Nickel whispered as he closed his eyes and felt his world explode around him.

** As always please review if you like it so far. Thanks!**


	8. Captive!

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 8 – Captive!

"You IDIOT!" The accomplice yelled. "So much for a safe landing. The plane practically exploded."

"Sorry." The man said sheepishly.

"How soon till we reach the crash site?" The accomplice asked the driver, turning away from the shooter.

"Shortly Sir."

"Remember." Started the man in an angry voice. "No one is to be killed. Washington and Baker are not to be harmed. The person who harms either one will die at my hands. Is that clear?" He demanded. The men just nodded yes. "As for the rest try not to kill them either. But the pilot's are expendable if they are not dead already." 

********

"Ohhh." Nickel said slowly as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the small burning mass of what used to be the plane and shuddered at the sight before him. The plane had broken into small pieces with wreckage and bodies scattered everywhere. He pulled at his seatbelt until he was free and then tried to get up. His legs gave way under him and he crashed to what used to be the floor of the plane. He wiped the smoke from his eyes only to have his hand come away with blood from his face. 

"Melvin?" He called out weakly. No answer. "Melvin!" He tried again only louder. He squinted in the darkness to find his friends body. He saw movement a ways away from him and tried to crawl there. In the process he stumbled onto the dead body of the Interpol Agent. "Oh man." Nickel sighed as he sat and rested where he was. "Who the hell would do this?" He asked angrily.

"Rik..er." Came a faint voice from underneath some rubble.

"Melvin!" Nickel said as he tried to get up once again. He got to his knees and then tried to stand. "AHHH!" He cried out as he felt the sharp pain of broken ribs poking into him. He quickly fell back to his knees. "Anyone else alive?" He called out weakly.

"I think so." Came the faint voice of one of the CIA Agent's in the opposite direction of Melvin.

"Here also Sir." Said another voice from the direction of Melvin, the second CIA Agent.

Nickel crawled over to Melvin not caring of the rips he was getting in his hands and knees. He had to help his friend. Nickel finally reached Melvin and pulled the small piece of wreckage off of him. 

"Bout time." Melvin said weakly as he tried to get up. He cried out even louder than Nickel and slumped back down in defeat. 

"Hold still and let me see." Nickel said as he put his hand to his friend's body to feel for wounds. He applied some pressure to Melvin's right side and Melvin cried out again. 

"I think you're hit." Nickel said gravely as he pulled his hand away and saw the blood.

"Who the hell would do this Sir?" Asked the CIA Agent who managed to dig himself out. "Was it Riker?"

"I'm betting on it. We have to get away from here." Nickel said firmly as he sat on his knees and looked around for an escape route. 

"Think they'll come for us?" The CIA Agent asked.

"Yes I do." Nickel said firmly. 

But before anyone else could do or say a thing the night sky around them was filled with eerie glow of yellowish headlights.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Asked the other CIA Agent as he joined them.

"Nobody move or you all die!" Commanded a voice.

"Guess not." Nickel said dryly as the men rushed towards them.

********

"I can't wait to show you the cabin." Jesse smiled as they drove in the darkness towards Steve's cabin. "You'll love it."

"Yeah I can't wait." Cami smiled as she stared at the eerie shadows in the darkness out the window. "You know where you're going right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Jesse smiled.

********

"I can't believe anyone would want to kill Marty." ME Johnson sighed as he worked late at the murder sight. 

"What's the time of death?" Asked a local LAPD officer.

"Looks about late afternoon. But I'll have to get him back to the lab just to be sure." Johnson sighed. "Sometimes I just hate this job."

"Who would want to kill a challenged store clerk?" The assistant ME asked.

"Someone with no regard for human life that's who." He said angrily.

********

"So that's how you stay in such great shape." Amanda teased as she lay in Shane's arms later that night.

"Yup." He smiled broadly. "Just don't tell anyone my secret." He laughed. "I wouldn't want them to seal it from me"

"Baby you don't ever have to worry about that." Amanda smiled.

********

"Which one of you is Nickel Washington?" Demanded one of the men. None of the men spoke up. "Okay if I don't get an answer in five seconds I shoot at random." He said angrily aiming his automatic weapon.

"I'm Washington." Nickel spoke up as he staggered to his feet.

"Don't do it Nick." Melvin said sharply.

"I can't let anyone else be killed Mel. Sorry." Nickel said as two men rushed towards him.

"Bring him here." The man demanded as the two men grabbed Nickel by his arms and dragged him away from the rest of the fallen men. They hauled him to a standing position in front of the man and held him so that he wouldn't escape. Nickel winced at the pain shooting through his chest.

"Nickel Washington?" The man said walking up to him. Nickel nodded yes. "I have a message for you from Derek Riker." He laughed as he punched Nickel full force in the face. Nickel cried out as he fell forwards only to be caught and held upright in pain by the two men.

"Stop it!" Yelled one of the CIA Agents. "He's injured also."

"Fine." The man said as he grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Nickel's head towards him. "Behave in front of your men or you're the first one to die. Got it?" He said angrily. And although he knew he couldn't kill Nickel he was well within his right to threaten him.

"Who are you?" Nickel asked.

"My friends call me Carlos." He smiled. "But you can call me your captor." He laughed.

"What do you want?" Nickel asked in controlled anger as the two men still held onto him firmly.

"Me? Nothing more than to get paid handsomely by Derek Riker for capturing you. What he wants you for is nobody's business but his. Think on that." He sneered. 

"I knew it was Riker." Nickel said angrily.

"Yeah well goody for you." He sneered in Nickel's face.

"And when he goes down for this you'll go down with him." Nickel vowed.

"Is that a threat or a warning?" Carlos laughed.

"It's the truth. You decide." Nickel said firmly.

"Bring me some rope." He said to another man. The man rushed to the truck and gathered some rope and brought it back. 

"If he moves shoot him." Carlos said to the man with the rope as he took it from his hands. "Hands in front _Mr. Director_." He mocked. 

For the sake of his men's safety Nickel had no choice but to comply as he put his hands together in front and allowed the man before him to bind his hands together tightly. "Now bring me the blindfold." He said in Nickel's face. Nickel just stood his ground and stared at Carlos with an angry stare. 

"Hope you like the dark _Sir_." Carlos mocked as he grabbed the dark piece of cloth and tied it tightly around Nickel's eyes so he couldn't see what was going on.

"Enjoy your stay." Carlos laughed as he pushed Nickel towards one of the men. Nickel felt himself being dragged towards the truck and cursed himself for being taken so easily.

"I'll check on the rest." Carlos said as he walked with a few men down the remaining men. "Who's still alive?" He yelled out.

"Just us three." Said one of the CIA Agents.

"Who's injured?" Carlos asked.

"I am." Melvin spoke up weakly.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Melvin Baker."

"You two take care of Mr. Baker." He said. "The rest of you bind these two and put them in the truck with Washington. We leave in a few minutes." He said angrily as he walked to check on the other bodies. Sure enough the two pilots were dead. He saw another man who by the looks of him was dead also, it was the Interpol Agent. However he failed to notice the last CIA Agent still buried under some wreckage. The Agent knew better than to move or he'd be taken also. Their one chance of escape depended on his actions. He had to wait.

"No one else is alive." He called out.

Nickel let himself be put in the truck and winced in pain as he leaned against the truck's metal frame. He heard the others approaching and cursed himself for getting up from under the wreckage. If only he had stayed put, then he could have gotten free. But what about the other CIA Agent? Maybe there is still a chance he's alive. 

Nickel heard the truck door slam shut and the truck start to move.

"Mel you okay?" Nickel asked his friend.

"For now. You?" Melvin asked as he remembered how Nickel cried out in pain earlier.

"For now." He said slowly.

Melvin looked around from his captive friend to his captor's angry faces and sighed. It would surely take a miracle to get them all out of this one alive and in tact. Sadly he knew that miracles didn't happen anymore.

********

Steve turned over in bed and looked down at Jade sleeping beside him. He smiled as he watched her soft body moving up and down as she breathed soft slow breaths. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." Steve said quietly. "And I'll kill whoever tries." He vowed softly. He lay back down and put his arms around her. Jade snuggled deeper into his loving embrace and felt a smile of happiness play across her sleeping face.

********

"Here we are." Jesse said with a smile as he neared the cabin. 

"Steve left us a vehicle?" Cami asked as she pointed to Miller's truck.

"Um no, that's not Steve's. Not sure who's it is." Jesse said slowly as he looked from the truck to the dark cabin. "Doesn't look like anyone's inside though." He said as he stopped his car.

"That's good." Cami sighed. "I'd hate to have to share this weekend with a third party." She giggled.

"Yeah me too." Jesse said slowly as he felt that things were just not right. But what was it?

********

Miller heard Jesse's car pull up and looked out the window. "Damn it." He cursed as he sat up. He reached for his gun and fumbled in the dark to get up. He knew he couldn't turn the lights on or he would be seen. He had to wait until they came into the cabin.

"I hate uninvited guests." He said meanly as he got into his hiding spot and waited.

Cami grabbed the keys and headed for the cabin.

"Hey wait for me." Jesse said as he hurried after her. "Let me go first." He said.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid of the dark." She smiled back at him as she slowly opened the front door. She gingerly stepped inside and turned on the lights. The cabin looked empty and like it hadn't been used since the last time Jade and Steve were up here. 

"Maybe the truck belong to a hiker who got lost or something." Cami said as she headed for the back rooms.

"Yeah maybe." Jesse said as he put the bags down.

Cami made her way into the back bedroom and flipped on the light switch. She noticed the bed and it looked like someone had been sleeping in it.

"That's odd." She said as she moved closer to it.

Miller stepped out from the closet and quickly put his hand over her mouth and his gun to her head. "Not a word." He said in her ear as he pushed her back towards the cabin front.

"Hey Cami did you check out the bedroom?" Jesse called to the quiet hallway. "Cami?" 

"Yeah she did." Miller said stepping into the room with Cami in front of him.

"Hey what the…" Jesse said in shock. 

"Make a move to rush me an she's dead." Miller said meanly. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do with you guys?" Miller moaned.

"Um let us go?" Jesse said sheepishly.

"Yeah right." Miller sneered. He thought for a bit and decided he need some time to think. I need to stash these two someplace he sighed. 

"You blondie." He said to Jesse. "Turn around and get on your knees." He said angrily. Jesse hesitated. "Now!" Miller said angrily as he pushed the gun harder against Cami's cheek.

"Okay." Jesse said as he turned around and got on his knees. Miller dragged Cami towards the fridge and grabbed the roll of duct tape on the top. He proceeded to tie her hands together behind her back. When he was finished he pushed her to the floor. "Hey." She said in protest. Miller rushed to Jesse and did the same thing. He pulled Jesse to a standing position and dragged him to the small hall closet and pushed him inside.

"Don't worry you won't be alone." Miller laughed as he went for Cami. 

"Watch it will ya." She said angrily as she fell beside Jesse. 

"Now stay there and behave." Miller said as he closed them in the darkness. He grabbed a chair and pushed it against the door to jam it closed. "So much for a peaceful weekend." Miller sighed as he sagged to the floor.

********

"You okay?" Jesse asked Cami.

"Yeah I guess so." She said sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"Try to think of a way to escape." Jesse said. 

But before their plan could come to fruition sleep overcame them, so their plan would have to wait until morning.

********

"Morning." Steve said as Jade walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hi." She smiled at him. "What time did you get up?" She asked looking at the clock. It was about 10 am.

"Just shortly before you." He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. 

"Where's Mark?" Jade asked.

"He went golfing with Randall at 8am." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"8am?" Jade laughed. "That's practically still night time."

"Yeah I know." Steve laughed. "So since it's the weekend what did you want to do?" Steve asked.

"As little as possible." Jade said sitting down at the table.

"I think that can be arranged." Steve smiled. "Well how about you help me with some yard cleanup and then we can do some shopping or something." He said.

"Ohh yard work _and_ shopping." Jade teased.

"Very funny." He said dryly.

"But yeah that sounds good. I will go home right after breakfast and get changed and then come back and help you. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect."

********

"Sir I can't seem to locate the Director's plane on tracking anymore." Said NSA Agent Adam to the Director of the CIA who was looking for Nickel.

"What on earth happened to them?" He asked in a panic.

"We're checking that now Sir." He said. "Shall we call you with any news?"

"No I'll wait until you figure it out." He said sternly.

"Should we put out a news alert yet?" Another Agent asked.

"Not until we know what happened. If it was the Colombian's then we need proof before we start accusing. If it was simple plane trouble we need to know also. I mean for all we know it could be a glitch in our system." He sighed. But deep inside he knew something was wrong. 

********

"What time is your fundraiser?" Shane asked Amanda on the phone. 

"You still want to come?" Amanda asked.

"Of course." Shane smiled. "I told you I'm going to help you. Doesn't matter to me what other's think." He explained.

"Okay pick me up in an hour." She said.

"You got it." Shane said hanging up the phone.

********

After breakfast Jade rushed home to get changed. 

"So what are you up today?" She asked Shane as he was rushing to leave.

"Church fundraiser. Bye." He called as he ran out the door.

"Bye." Jade said with a confused look on her face. She looked at the clock and knew Steve was probably done. So she chose her long denim skirt, a black tank top and her black leather jacket. "Only the best for Steve." She smiled as she left her apartment and headed back to the beach house.

"Almost done." He said with a smile.

"I really did want to help." Jade smiled.

"Yeah I know." He smiled. "But this way we can spend the day just shopping and taking it easy."

"I like that part." Jade smiled as she followed Steve into the house and wait for him to get ready.

********

"Are you sure you still want to stay?" Amanda asked as he noticed all the stares Shane was getting.

"You're worried about a few stares?" He teased. "My dear girl, I have been through worse." He said firmly.

"Oh really?" She said as she arched a brow. "Do tell."

Shane was about to when two kids out of no where jumped out from behind them and tried to grab the money jar on the table in front of Amanda.

"Hey!" She cried out in surprise.

Shane acted quickly as he jumped over the table and landed on the two guys, with hundreds of surprised faces just staring shock. One of the guys tried to his Shane but he punched him in the stomach and he fell down to ground. The other stood up and faced Shane with a knife. "Please don't make me laugh." Shane said dryly as the guy lunged at him. Shane grabbed his wrist and forced the knife out and brought the guy to his knees.

"Now stealing at the best of times is pretty dumb guys," Shane said as he flashed his badge, "stealing at a church fundraiser is plain stupid!" Shane said loudly.

"We belong here more than you white boy." One of the men sneered.

"Well you belong in jail but I guess we all can't get what we want. Now since it's the weekend and I don't feel like working get the hell away from here or I will arrest you." Shane said in their faces. Both guys jumped up and took off in a hurry.

Shane turned back and looked at all the shocked faces before him. "I work for the FBI." He said hoping they'd go back about their business, they didn't.

"Nice job baby." Amanda said as Shane went back behind the table and stood beside her.

"Liked that?" He laughed.

Shane was about to comment further when a rather large fellow approached him. "You seem a bit out of place here." He said looking at Shane.

********

"Hi Mark." Jade smiled as she entered the kitchen and saw Mark.

"Hello Jade. How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm okay." She said sitting down.

"Um Steve told me about Derek, well not everything. But I got a pretty good picture." Mark said with a sigh. "And I just want you to know that if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." He smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mark." Jade smiled. "I just wish he'd leave LA."

"Yeah us too." He smiled as he heard Steve coming up the stairs.

"How was the game?" Steve asked.

"Well I spent most time in the sand and water so I really don't know." Mark laughed.

"Funny." Steve said.

"By the way do you guys know where Amanda is today?" Mark asked.

"No why?" Jade asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just needed to tell her something about a body they found yesterday. But I guess if it's not an emergency it can wait until Monday." Mark smiled.

"Okay." Steve said. "Well we're off dad. But we'll see you later." He said as he took Jade's hand and they headed for the door. "Much later." He laughed.

*********

"Cami?" Jesse asked as he slowly woke up.

"Yeah?" She asked lazily.

"You okay?" Jesse asked. 

"Well I slept pretty well considering." She said dryly as she tried to shift her body into a more comfortable position. "Have you come up with a plan yet?" She asked.

"Sort of." Jesse said sheepishly. "Can you try to untie my hands?" He asked.

"I'll try." She said as she moved into position behind his back.

********

"Um can I help you?" Shane asked as a large black man confronted him.

"Yeah actually you can." He said as he suddenly smiled.

"Okay if you're just smiling before you kick my ass or something could you at least please tell me." Shane said weakly.

The man before him just laughed. "Are you kidding? I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there." The man smiled. "I was a bit slow in acting."

"Excuse me?" Shane asked

  
"I just wanted to introduce myself to you." He said. "I'm Agent Henry Morris."

"Shane Philips." Shane said extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Why does your name sound so familiar?"

"I was the one who interrogated Miller's friend yesterday." He said.

"Oh lucky you." Shane said dryly. "Learn anything we didn't?"

"Actually yes." He said.

"Really?" Shane asked in shock.

********

"I think I'll stop by the boutique and by my love a gift." Riker said as he parked his car and headed in the same direction Steve and Jade were walking.

"Let's try this store." She said pulling Steve by the hand.

"Okay." He laughed as he followed her.

Riker heard the laugh and looked up. "My love." He said quietly. "With that loser no less." He said meanly as he walked towards them. 

Steve and Jade walked into the store while Riker waited outside for them to finish up. The sight of Jade laughing and having fun with Steve stirred up his jealous anger. "She shouldn't be with him." He said meanly. "She should be with only me!" He spat.

Riker waited until they exited the store and walked up to them.

"You know Steve I think that shirt looked great on you. You should have bought it." Jade said as she walked arm and arm with Steve.

"You really should listen to her Steve." Riker said with a smile as he stopped them. "She knows what good taste is. She was with me after all." He said sarcastically.

Jade stared at Riker in horror while Steve looked at him in anger.

********

"Almost there." The driver said to Carlos. Carlos moved to the back of the truck and went and sat down beside Nickel. "Almost at your new home Director." Carlos laughed. Nickel said nothing. Melvin watched in horror as Carlos pulled out a knife and held it to Nickel's throat.

"It would be so easy just to kill you right now and dump your body in the jungle." He said meanly into Nickel's ear.

"Then do it and get it over with." Nickel said firmly. 

Damn you Nickel, Melvin cursed. You can't just play with your life like that.

"Sadly I can't." Carlos said as he placed the knife on Nickel's cheek. "But I can make you wish I did." He said as he cut the side of Nickel's face.

Nickel cried out as he felt the knife tear his flesh. He pulled his face away from the knife but Carlos grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him back. 

Melvin just watched in horror as his friend was treated so cruelly by this madman. Someone has to find us, he said inside as he just lay his head back down on the truck floor and prayed for a miracle. 

"Enjoy the rest of the ride." Carlos said as he pushed Nickel back to the wall of the van. Nickel brought his bound hands up and applied pressure to the cut on his face.

"Nick you okay?" Melvin asked weakly.

"For now." Nickel sighed. " I just don't know what awaits us when we finally arrive at our destination."

********

"What the hell do you want?" Steve demanded as he stepped up to Riker.

"I just wanted to see Jade." He smiled looked past Steve and directly at Jade. "That's not a crime is it?" He laughed.

"I don't want to see you Derek." Jade said firmly as she stood beside Steve and looped her arm into his.

"Are you playing hard to get?" Riker laughed.

"Can't you take a hint buddy?" Steve said angrily. "Now get away from here or I'll arrest you for disturbing the peace." Steve said firmly. With that Steve grabbed Jade and turned to leave. 

Derek stepped up and grabbed Jade and pulled her back towards him. Steve made a move to pull her back but Derek quickly jammed his gun into her side and looked at Steve with a mean expression.

"Any closer and I shoot her right now." He said angrily.

"What do you want?" Steve said in controlled anger.

"Let's talk a walk down that alley and I'll show you." Derek smiled as he pulled Jade close to him and pushed the gun hard into her side causing her to wince while Steve just stared at him with hatred crossing his face.

  
********

"So what did you learn?" Shane asked.

"I think I know where Miller is hiding out. At least that's what the guy said." Agent Morris said.

"What?" Shane asked in shock. "Where?"

"Some cabin just outside of here. I was coming to see if you wanted to go and check it out right now."

"I hope he doesn't mean Steve's cabin?" Shane asked in shock again.

"Jesse and Cami are at Steve's cabin." Amanda said.

"What!" Shane said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah they left this morning. Probably up there already." She said with a worried expression. "Do you think they found Miller?" She asked in a panic.

"I'll drive." Shane said to Morris. 

"See you later at home." Shane said as he gave Amanda a quick kiss on the lips before he hurried after Morris. "Better call Jade." He sighed as he reached for his phone.

********

"What do you want Derek?" Jade asked as Riker pulled her down the alleyway with Steve hurrying behind him.

"I want you my love." Riker said into her ear so Steve couldn't hear. "And I always get what I want." He said as he pushed the gun further into her side.

"That will never happen Derek." She said firmly.

"We'll see." He said angrily. 

They reached halfway down when Riker stopped and turned and faced Steve. He quickly moved the gun from Jade's side and pressed it into her cheek. 

"Oh Steve." Riker smiled as Steve just stood before him helplessly as he watched the woman he loved threatened with a gun. "I wonder what color of blood she really has. Red?" He laughed. "Or perhaps blue?"

"What the hell do you want?" Steve asked firmly.

"Guess." He smiled.

Steve was about to say something when Jade's cell phone went off. She instinctively went for it, which caused Riker to temporarily lose his hold on her. But as she pulled the phone out Riker slammed it to the ground causing it to shatter into pieces. Jade jammed her elbow into Riker's mid-section causing the gun to fall from his hands. Steve lunged at Riker and they slammed into the side of the building behind Riker. Steve punched Riker hard in the mouth. Riker's head jerked back and Steve punched him again in the stomach. Riker fell to his knees as he cried out.

"Stay the hell away from us!" Steve said angrily as he grabbed Jade's hand they ran away from him back to Steve's truck.

They reached inside and Jade leaned her head back and felt tears coming again. 

"Oh Jade I'm so sorry." Steve said as he pulled her into his embrace. 

"This has to end Steve." Jade said sadly. "I can't keep living in fear of him like this." She said as Steve drove back to the beach house. 

********

"How's it going?" Jesse asked as he felt his hands starting to loosen.

"It's going okay I guess." Cami said with a sigh. "I'm just getting tired and a bit hungry." She said weakly. "Should we see if he'll feed us?"

"Worth a shot I guess." Jesse said as he started to pound on the door with his feet.

"What the hell do you want?" Miller asked angrily.

"How about some food and a bathroom break?" Jesse asked.

"How about I kill you both right now and then you can stop worrying?" Miller laughed.at whasdjfakj

"Fine." Jesse said in defeat.

"I guess this means we keep working right?" Cami asked.

"That's what this means." Jesse sighed as he got back up on his knees and in position for her to keep working at the tape.

********

"What!" Riker answered his cell phone in an angry voice as he slowly exited the alley and went for his car.

"They found Marty." Suzy said. "If you want to take Jade, better do it before her partner contacts her."

"Her cell phone is broken." Riker said plainly. "I'll call her at home." He said firmly as he got into his car and headed back to his place.

  
********

"She's not there?" Morris asked as Shane closed his phone in frustration.

"No. But she always turns it off when she doesn't want to be disturbed if you know what I mean." Shane smiled.

"Yeah man I do." Morris smiled as Shane sped towards Steve's cabin. 

"So you serious about Amanda?" Morris asked.

"Yes I am." Shane said proudly.

"That's great man. Amanda is a terrific girl."

"What no comment about me being white?" Shane asked in surprise.

"No. Not my place. Besides it would be hypocritical for me to comment on that." Morris smiled.

"And why is that?" Shane asked.

"Because my wife is white." He smiled. 

********

"Here we are gentleman." Carlos laughed. "Easy with Baker. I want him fixed up. Got that?" Carlos said angrily as the truck stopped. The back opened and Nickel felt himself being pulled towards the edge of the truck and thrown off. He landed on his side and winced from the pain shooting through his chest. He was thankful his lungs were not punctured yet, as his breathing was not labored. Yeah but for how long, he wondered as he was hauled up and two men dragged him away. He cursed the blindfold, as he was not able to see what was going on. The men dragged the other two CIA Agent's behind Nickel and finally Melvin was carried behind them. 

Once inside the building Carlos roughly jerked the blindfold down and Nickel squinted as he took in their surroundings.

"Homey isn't it?" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah swell." Nickel said dryly. 

"Fix up Baker." Carlos said to the men carrying him. "You two stay inside with them." Carlos pointed to two men. "You two stand guard outside." He said to two other's.

"Do you think they'll look for them yet?" One of the men asked Carlos.

"They are probably still trying to figure out why the plane went down." Carlos smiled at Nickel. "They just can't rush into Colombia without a valid explanation. Besides only one person in America knows the exact co-ordinates for this place and I really don't think he's going to publish it on the internet." Carlos laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Another man asked.

"Now we just wait." He said in Nickel's face. 

********

Meanwhile the last remaining CIA Agent stumbled after the truck. He knew his injuries prevented a fast journey but he also knew he just couldn't give up. The lives of the other's depended on him finding and rescuing them. He cursed the fact that all the radio equipment was damaged, but he knew that even if it wasn't damaged in the crash the Colombian captors would surely have destroyed it, just to be safe. He rested for a few minutes before he pressed on, following the path the truck had made on the barely travelled road. I just hope they're looking for us, he sighed inwardly.

********

"Something's wrong." Chloe said. "Nickel should have been on his way back by now. He would have called me if everything were okay. He always does." She said in concern as she went for her phone. She dialled the only Agent she knew that was working on the case that didn't go, Phil Adams. 

"Adams here."

"Hello Phil, it's Chloe Washington. Have you heard from Nickel?" She asked.

"Hello Mrs. Washington." Adams said looking at CIA Director Henderson. "Um..." he was about to finish when Henderson grabbed the phone.

"Chloe is Mitch Henderson." He said gravely.

"Hi Mitch. What's going on? Everything okay?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"No Chloe I'm afraid thing's are not okay." He said firmly.

"I'm on my way down." She said before he could explain.

"Oh sweetheart I just pray you're okay." Chloe said in a panic as she raced towards NSA headquarters.

********

"I'm almost free." Jesse said with a smile.

"We're almost there." Shane said as he continued to push his truck to go faster.

"If we can rush him we can take him." Jesse said as he felt his hands snap free.

"Do you think he's found you're friends yet?" Morris asked.

"You want to rush him?" Cami asked in shock as Jesse fumbled to get the tape off her hands.

"Yes." Shane said.

"Yes." Jesse said.

********

"Mark Sloan." Mark said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Mark this is Johnson."

"Hi Matt. What's up?" Mark asked.

"Well we placed the time of death for Marty just before noon sometime."

"Any witnesses?" Mark asked.

"Possibly. Do you know a Jade Marshall?" He asked.

"Yeah she's Steve's girlfriend. Why?" Mark asked suddenly.

"Is she a cop or something?" He asked.

"She works for the FBI why?"

  
"Well according to the log book her and a Ryan Jackson logged in the same time. And apparently Marty was seen talking to both. Now Jade apparently left before Jackson did, according to another clerk. But we need to talk to Jade and this Henderson guy. Now her leaving puts her before the killing, taking her out of the picture. But since she's FBI do you think she could check on this Jackson fellow and see what he knows?" Johnson asked.

"I can call her and ask." Mark said. "What killed him?"

"A knife wound right in the heart. Killed him instantly. Whoever did this has no regard for human life." Johnson sighed. "Can't even picture a motive or cause here."

"So why get the FBI to go get the guy? Why not Steve or another local LAPD officer?" Mark asked.

"Well apparently this is the MO of a guy on the FBI's most wanted list. And I was told if that's the case then the local's cannot interfere." Johnson sighed. "It's all stupid politics if you ask me."

"Okay I'll call them right now. What's the address?" Mark asked before he hung up with Johnson. "What is wrong with this world?" He sighed as he dialled Steve's cell phone.

"Hi son is Jade there?" Mark asked.

********

"That's your plan?" Cami asked in surprise. 

"Yeah." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Okay just tell me when." Cami sighed.

"Okay get ready." Jesse said.

********

"How much further?" Morris asked.

"About two minutes." Shane said as they neared the cabin not knowing what was going on inside.

********

"HEY!" Jesse shouted as he banged on the door.

"Hey, open up out there." Cami said as she banged with Jesse.

"What!" Miller said angrily as he walked to the doorway and didn't look out the window at the approaching truck. "What the hell do you want?"

"We want to get out of here." Jesse said as he continued to bang on the door which afforded Shane to stop is truck outside and the Agent's to get out.

"Stop banging you're giving me a headache!" Miller said.

"Only if you open this door." Jesse said as they both continued to bang, allowing Shane and Morris to rush towards the cabin unheard.

"FINE!" Miller shouted as he reached angrily for the door.

"Here he comes." Jesse said to Cami.

"Here we go." Shane said to Morris.

  
"I said…" was all Miller got out as Jesse lunged at him just as Shane opened the front door.

"Damn it." Miller cursed as he brought his gun up and prepared to shoot at Jesse.

****

BANG!

Jesse heard the shot and jerked back.

"AHH!" Cami screamed out as she looked to see if Jesse was okay.

Jesse looked up to see both Shane and Morris standing with their gun's trained, Shane's smoking.

"Man am I glad you guy's showed up." Jesse said with a big smiled as he stepped over Miller's body and stood back so Shane could see if he was indeed dead. He was.

"Well you looked like you had things under control." Shane smiled. "You both okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I think so." Cami said in a shaken voice as she grabbed Jesse's hand and he helped her out of the closet.

"Thanks Shane." Jesse said as they walked away from the body.

"Thank Agent Morris here." Shane said with a smiled as he grabbed his phone. "He's the one that found out Miller was here."

"Thanks Agent Morris." Jesse smiled.

"Thank you." Cami said.

"Sorry to ruin your weekend guys." Shane said as he dialled the number for the local ME to come and claim the body.

"Nothing's been ruined. That bit of excitement is not going to stop us from enjoying our first stay up here." Jesse smiled. "Right Cami?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." She smiled as she put her arm around Jesse's waist. "Except for the shooting part it was kinda fun." She laughed while Morris just sighed and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well you guys clean up and we'll wait for the locals outside." Shane said as they turned to leave. "You sure you want to stay here with the body?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Well he's dead right?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah but…"

"So we don't care." Cami smiled.

"Okay." Shane sighed. "It's your time together." He said as they exited the cabin.

"You know it was kinda fun being in that dark closet with you." Cami said after they closed the door. 

"Yeah except for the tied up part." Jesse said dryly.

"Actually I liked that also." She smiled shyly as she pulled him back to the closet.

"Oh really?" Jesse asked with a laugh. "What about him?" He said.

"He's dead." She laughed as they reached the closet. "He won't care," she said as she started to kiss him.

********

"Thanks Mark." Jade said as she sat on her bed of her apartment. "Who would want to kill Marty?" She asked sadly. "He would never hurt anyone."

"So this Jackson is apparently a suspect?" Steve asked.

"Apparently." She said. "So much for a peaceful day." She sighed. "I'm going to put on something a bit more appropriate and go get him. I'll just drop him off at the house and he can make his statement to the weekend FBI clerk. Shane and I can check it out further on Monday." She sighed. "Why don't you start supper for us?" She said walking up to him.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Steve asked in concern.

"No." She smiled as she kissed him. "I like the idea of knowing that when I get to your place dinner will already be made." She smiled.

"Oh I see." Steve said. "And what are you going to contribute?" He asked mischievously.

"Dessert." She smiled.

"What kind of dessert?" He asked suspiciously.

"This kind." Jade said as she whispered in his ear. A broad smiled crossed his face.

"When are you going?" He laughed.

"Funny." She smiled. "Right now." She said as she walked to her closet and grabbed her denim shirt.

"Man you're beautiful." Steve said softly as she changed in front of him.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"See you soon." Steve said as he kissed her.

"Sooner than you think." She smiled as she headed for her truck.

Jade sped towards Jackson's address. She wanted to get this Marty thing over with so she could spend the rest of the weekend with Steve. He was the only person who made her forget about Derek. I just can't believe he's so persistent. I can't believe he pulled that stupid stunt today.

********

"What's this all about Mitch?" Chloe asked as she rushed into the radar room of the NSA building. "And don't sugar coat it for me." She said angrily.

"Their plane has crashed someplace in Colombia." Mitch said gravely.

"What?" Chloe asked in horror as she sat down in a chair beside the CIA Director. "Have we, um," she stuttered, "do we know if…."

"Anyone's alive?" Henderson asked.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"We don't know yet. We are still trying to locate the plane. We don't believe it was a malfunction. But until we have proof otherwise the Colombian's have said that we cannot come and claim the plane. They are going to send some officials to take a look and then let us know."

"Is that normal?" Chloe asked.

"No. So it means that whoever brought the plane down had help from inside the Columbine government." He said firmly.

"Do you have any ideas who it was?" She asked.

"Yes I do." He said gravely.

Oh Nickel, Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. I always feared this day would come but I always hoped it was just a thought and never a reality. I pray you're okay and alive. Just hang on, she said inside, we'll get you out of there.

********

"I want a word with you Mr. Director." Carlos said as he walked into the room and hauled Nickel to a standing position. He dragged him to anther room just adjacent to the larger one and shoved him into a chair.

"What's this really all about?" Nickel said angrily as he sat himself upright. "What's Riker really after?" Nickel asked.

"Well I wish I could say it was you. But in reality you are just the insurance for the real one that Riker wants." Carlos said as he walked up to Nickel.

"And who does Riker _really_ want?" He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Someone named Jade Marshall." Carlos sneered.

"WHAT?" Nickel yelled.

********

Jade arrived at the address and parked her Hummer out front. Derek looked down from his window and got things ready. "Right on time I see." He smiled as he watched her enter the building.

Jade approached the room and knocked on the door just beside Derek's apartment, as he had given the wrong address. The floor was quiet.

"FBI Jackson open up." She said loudly as she banged on the door.

"I don't think he's home." Riker said as he opened his door.

"How do you know?" Jade asked angrily as she turned around and saw Derek standing before her.

"Um because he doesn't live there. In fact it's empty." He smiled.

"You set this up?" Jade yelled as she stared at Riker.

"Of course." He smiled.

"So you don't know Marty do you?" She asked in anger.

"Well I did." He smiled.

"What? What is this really all about then?" Jade asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Riker asked trying to hide his devious smile as he turned and headed back into his apartment.

"Is this about Steve?" She demanded.

"Good guess." Riker said.

"Why the hell are you playing these stupid games when you know very well I have no intention of ever getting back together with you." Jade said angrily as she stupidly followed him and stood in his entranceway.

"I just thought that…" Riker started.

"In this life or the next one." She finished. "So just leave us alone or I'll arrest you for generally pissing me off." She said as she turned to leave.

"At least have a drink with me?" Riker asked as he put his hand on her arm to stop her. "For old times sake?"

"Sorry I don't think that would be a good idea." She said firmly as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

Riker however expected that and was ready. He grabbed her arm and forced it behind her back sharply.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted as Riker pinned her body to his. "Let go of me!"

"Not this time." Riker said meanly as he clamped his other hand down hard over Jade's mouth to keep her quiet and pulled her back into his apartment, slamming the door shut with his foot. He dragged her towards the bedroom, while she struggled to pull his hand away.

I can't believe this, Jade said inside. How did I let myself fall into his trap so easily? Her mind raced in panic, which made her body unable to function normally. Otherwise she would have been able to take him down.

Jade struggled against Riker but he just laughed and held her tighter to him. "I like the feeling of you struggling against me." He smiled in her ear.

He let go of her mouth as he went for the damp chloroformed rag he had ready.

"You'll never get away with this." She threatened as Riker brought the damp cloth and covered her mouth and nose firmly.

"I already have because there is no one that can help you now." Riker laughed. "Not even Steve can save you this time." He laughed in her ear as she continued to struggle against him.

Jade felt herself starting to get dizzy and succumbing to the drugs. Steve help me her mind raced with panic and fear. Please help me, her mind cried out again as she finally went limp in Riker's arms. 

He smiled and carried her to the bed and gently placed her on it. "I realize it's a ways off my love but it's time to get you ready for bed." He smiled looking down at her sleeping form.

He took off her jacket and shoes and pulled her to the head of the bed. He got some rope and proceeded to tie each wrist tightly to the opposite headpost so her arms were pulled up and away from her body. He then took more rope and bound her ankles tightly together. He also wrapped a few strands of rope around her legs just below her knees, just for insurance he smiled to himself.

"And last but not least." He smiled as he grabbed a thick scarf, forced it between her lips and proceeded to gag her tightly.

"Sleep well my love." He smiled as he looked down at her. "Because when you wake up you'll wish I killed you before." He said meanly.

**Dear readers please review if you are still liking the story. Thanks!**


	9. Turn About Isn't Fair Play

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 9 – Frantic! 

  
Riker grabbed the keys to Jade's Hummer and knew he had to return it, because well, "it just draws too much unwanted attention." He laughed out loud as he left and locked the door behind him.

********

Steve went about making dinner, humming to himself. I know Jade will like this, he smiled as he put the dish in the oven and turned on the timer. He went back down to his room and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He glanced at the small present he had for her on the dresser and couldn't wait to see her face when he gave it to her. I should have given it to her a long time ago; he smiled inside as he stripped down for his shower. 

"Yes Jade tonight is going to be special for both of us. One we'll never forget," Steve said as got into the shower.

********

"So is Jesse okay?" Amanda asked excitedly as Shane walked into her warm embrace later that night.

"Yeah we got there in time," Shane said as he kissed her. "How did things go after I left?" Shane asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Sane!" CJ said running into the FBI Agent's open arms.

"Hey big guy," Shane said as he scooped him up and hugged him tightly. "So how did the rest of the afternoon go?" Shane asked as he strolled around the kitchen holding CJ.

"Well I got a lot of approving comments from the younger women, a lot of disapproving looks from the older women and most of the men wanted to know how they could work for the FBI. So overall it was pretty normal," Amanda laughed.

"Yeah I see," Shane said. "Hey can I use your phone for a sec, I need to call Jade," Shane said.

"Yeah sure." 

Shane walked into the living room with CJ still attached to him.

********

"Now that smells good," Mark smiled as he came into the kitchen and saw Steve slowly pacing back and forth. "Special occasion?"

"Maybe," Steve smiled. "Are you going out tonight?"

"No I have some paperwork to finish up from today," Mark smiled. "But I sent an email to Melvin and asked him if he'd like to join our Community General fishing weekend. I think he'd get a kick out it. I haven't heard back yet, but I imagine a man in his position is pretty busy," Mark smiled. "What time is Jade coming?" Mark asked.

"Well she should have been here by now but I guess things took a bit longer with this Ryan Johnson guy," Steve sighed. "Maybe I'll just call the Station House as see if she delivered Johnson there yet," Steve said as he picked up the phone. 

********

"What does he want Jade Marshall for?" Nickel asked in horror.

"That is not my concern," Carlos laughed as he slowly circled Nickel. Nickel didn't think of the evil man who was taunting him, his mind was now focused on the welfare of his beloved daughter. "If he hurts her I swear I'll kill him," Nickel said in quiet anger.

"Sadly you won't ever have the chance," Carlos said behind him. "How are your ribs Sir?" Carlos taunted.

Nickel said nothing. I can't show fear to this man. I can't give in to him, he told himself firmly. What the hell does Riker want with Jade? What is the real reason? 

"What are we doing in here?" Nickel asked.

"Waiting for a call," Carlos laughed.

********

"Well we got the report that the team is at the site Sir," Adams said to Mitch who was still staring at the terminal before him. 

"And?" Mitch asked as Chloe anxiously waited for an answer.

"Well because of the darkness their search will be slow, but we should hear something within the hour."

"Damn it," Mitch cursed. "We need to know who survived," he said firmly.

"Yeah," Chloe said sadly as she slumped back into her chair.

Mitch turned to her with a grim expression. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Do you really expect me to leave?"

"No I guess not," Mitch sighed.

"Do you think they are alive?" Chloe asked sadly.

"That depends on what the shooters intentions were," Mitch said gravely.

********

"I must keep going," said the injured CIA Agent as he continued to follow the road that he knew the men holding Nickel were travelling on, far ahead of him. "I can't stop now. If I do they'll die," he said as he pushed his injured body further into the night.

********

"Man that was a wonderful supper," Cami smiled as they sat around the fireplace after dinner. She snuggled deeper into Jesse's warm embrace. "Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?" Jesse smiled down at her.

"Remember that comment you made the other day about being mean to me and stuff. Why did you make it?" She asked.

Do I tell her, Jesse asked himself?

********

Jade slowly felt her world coming back to her. Her head was so dizzy and sore from whatever Riker had given her earlier. As she fully came to she finally realized where she was and in what condition. She opened her eyes to find herself sitting on Riker's bed, tied up. Panic filled her head as she pulled her arms against their bonds but there was no give, he tied them too tightly. He also had tied her ankles tightly together with rope and her legs with more rope just below her knees. She tried to call out but he had taken care of that also, by gagging her effectively with a thick scarf tied tightly behind her head. All that came out were garbled sounds, which unfortunately brought Riker into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello my love. Sleep well?" He taunted walking up to her. Jade pulled with anger against her bonds but soon realized that she was just hurting herself. "You know this look is very becoming on you," he laughed. 

Jade just pulled angrily at her bonds as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"You'll just cut your wrists my dear," he said firmly. "And I'm not prepared to let you loose for some time," he said as he stroked her face. Jade jerked her head away but Riker grabbed her neck and pulled her forwards. "And once Sloan is dead I'll have you all to myself with nothing and no one to worry about," he laughed as he let her head go. "Think of all the fun things we'll do then," he laughed.

Jade just continued to stare at him in anger. 

"If you promise to behave I'll ungag you for a bit," Riker said. Jade did nothing.

"Do you promise?" Jade had no choice but to nod her head yes.

Riker climbed up and straddled her lap as he untied the cloth from around her head.

"Why the hell…" she started in anger. Riker lost his temper and slapped her hard on the mouth causing her lip to split and bleed. 

"I said you have to behave," he said meanly.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked calmly.

"Because I think we should be together," he said firmly, "and now we are."

"But I'll never love you," Jade said firmly.

"Even when Steve is dead?" He laughed.

"You touch him and I swear I'll kill you," she said in controlled anger.

"Really?" He said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "And just how the hell are you going to stop me? No one knows you're here. And only one other person knows where I live, and trust me when I tell you that she has absolutely no intention of ever helping you," he said looking down at her. "So get it through your pretty little head that you are trapped here with me and no one is ever going to save you! You're mine now," he said with a wicked smile.

"I'll never love you and I'll never belong to you," Jade said as she jerked her head away.

"I don't care. I have you here, helpless before me; it's about the control my dear. I love to control you. I love to own you. I never could before, but now I can do both."

"You'll never do either," Jade said meanly.

"You're welcome to stop me if you can," he laughed as he got off her. 

"Somebody help me!" Jade started to yell. "HELP ME!" She called out as Riker rushed back up to her and stuffed the gag back into her mouth.

"Yeah like you knew I wouldn't do that. And nice try by the way, this floor is empty. So in reality you were just wasting your breath!" Riker said angrily as he stormed back out of the room. "Steve's not coming!"

Jade leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Oh Steve I pray you find me somehow, I pray you find me in time. She thought about all the things she could be doing with Steve right now and felt sadness coming upon her. Will I ever see you again Steve, she wondered? Will you find me in time? Oh Steve, you have to help me, I fear Derek will really hurt me this time. Please Steve, help me!

********

Steve listened as the man told him that Jade had not been into the Station House, nor had she called in regarding bringing anyone in for the night. "That's odd," Steve mumbled as he dialled Jade's home number only to get another set of dead rings. 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked with a frown.

"No answer," Steve sighed, "and Jade never showed up at the Station House with Ryan Jackson," Steve put the phone down and went to get his coat and keys. 

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to stop by her place and see if she's back there," Steve said as he rushed out the door. 

Mark watched Steve leave and sighed heavily. I just hope Riker is not in the picture this time, he said to himself, because if he is, things will only get worse; for everyone.

********

"I wonder why Jade isn't answering?" Shane asked as Amanda walked up behind him.

"Maybe she's at Steve's," Amanda said.

"Yeah," Shane said as he started to dial Steve's number.

"And you really want to disturb her while she's with Steve?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"I guess I can wait," Shane said as he followed her back into the kitchen. "I mean Jesse is alive and there is no immediate panic right now anyways," he said. "So what do you say big guy? Want to play with your trucks before supper?"

"Yay!" CJ said as Shane put him down and CJ ran to his room to get his toys.

"You really are great with him you know," Amanda smiled.

"Ah kids are easy to please," Shane said casually.

"Actually they are a tougher audience than adults.

"Really?" Shane laughed.

********

"So what do you want for supper?" He asked as he entered the room. Jade just stared at him as if he was insane. "Oh sorry," he said as he yanked the gag from her mouth.

Jade was about to open her mouth when Riker put a finger to her lips, "remember now. You have to behave or it goes back in," he said firmly as he untied it from around her neck.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jade said firmly.

"Oh really?" Riker said suspiciously.

"Yeah," she said. "Unless you want me to go right here," she said with an angry glare.

"Very well," Riker said casually as he got up and went to check the bathroom for any unwanted weapons she might try to use. He finished clearing it out and then walked up to her.

Riker slowly untied one wrist and then moved around to the other one. "Don't get too used to your freedom my love. You haven't fully earned it yet," he said as he untied the second wrist and let her massage them. She made a move to untie her feet but he slapped her hand hard, causing her to pull it back quickly. With every mean touch, horrible memories from her past came back to haunt her. 

"I need to at least stretch my legs," Jade said firmly.

"I'll carry you," Riker said as he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom and then dumped her on the floor. Jade landed on her hip with a thud but was happy to be away from his touching. Riker quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Now untie yourself and do whatever you have to do. When you come out I'll be greeting you with a gun. If you charge me you'll die," he said meanly into the closed door.

I have to be strong, Jade kept telling herself, I can't give in. I have to believe Steve will find me, she said as she untied her feet and legs. She went to the bathroom and then washed the bloodstains from her lips and face. She noticed the bruise already forming on her cheek but it was not that bad, yet. I have to get away from here she told herself; one way or another.

But true to his word as soon as Jade opened the door Riker was standing there with a gun trained on her. 

"All finished?" He mocked.

Jade just looked at him but said nothing. Riker pulled her towards him into his embrace and tried to kiss her. Jade screamed out and punched him in the side of the face. Riker lost control of his anger and struck Jade on the side of her face with the butt end of his gun. She cried out as she staggered backwards holding her now bleeding face. Jade tried to kick Riker in the leg but he caught her arm instead and punched her hard in the stomach. She cried out as she clutched her stomach and sagged to the floor in pain.

"I warned you didn't I," Riker said angrily as he grabbed the rope and proceeded to tie her wrists tightly together in front of her. "See what you made me do!" He shouted angrily.

"Please don't Derek. Don't tie me up again," Jade said with a faint sob as he finished tying her wrists together tightly. "I didn't mean to hit you. I won't do it again."

"I know you wont," he said as he hauled her up by her arm. She winced in pain from his hit as she stood before him. "Because if you do, you'll be even more sorry than you are now," he said in her ear. 

"And I'll tie you up however and whenever I want," he shouted. "You are mine now. Try to understand that," he said firmly as he gripped her arm tightly.

"I hate you," Jade said firmly.

"I don't care," he sneered.

"Time for supper," he said as he dragged her to the kitchen. He pushed her into a chair and went to fetch their dinners. Jade just sat in the chair in defeat and anger. 

Riker brought out two microwaved dinners and placed them on the table before them. "Just like old times eh?" He laughed as he sat down across from her. "I'm sure you remember how to eat with your hands tied my love," he laughed as he noticed her trying to pick up her fork.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked putting down her fork.

"Because I CAN," he countered.

Jade just stared at him without answering. Riker sat eating his food with a smile on his face. "You really should eat something," he said as he noticed she wasn't eating. "It's a long time till breakfast," he said meanly.

"I'm not hungry," Jade said firmly.

"Suit yourself," he smiled back.

Jade just started at him in anger. If I get free I will kill him, she vowed. He'll not succeed, not this time.

********

Steve stopped in front of Jade's and noticed her Hummer parked in the front. "That's odd," Steve said out loud. "Why didn't you park underground? You always do, even when you're in a hurry," Steve said as he quickly got out of his truck and rushed into her apartment, towards her suite.

********

"We just got our first report Sir," Adams said to Mitch and Chloe. 

"And?" Mitch asked eagerly.

"Well they found the little black box and the data recorder, but they will take time to analyze. They plane is pretty wrecked Sir and there are dead bodies. The pilots for sure are dead and they are now working on the ID's of the others."

"Is Nickel dead?" Chloe asked point blank.

"Um nothing's been confirmed except the pilots ma'am," Adams said. "Sorry," he sighed as he turned back to his monitor. "They're still searching for bodies," he sighed.

Chloe looked at Mitch in sadness. "So there is a chance he could be dead," she whispered.

"Look Chloe if Nickel did survive the crash he'd find a way to contact us," Mitch said slowly. "Unless someone made sure if he did live that he'd be unable to contact us."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked. "Who would want to keep them from contacting us?"

"Think about it. The Director of the NSA, FBI, 3 top CIA Agents and 1 Interpol Agent all together in one plane. All top members of the US Intelligence community. All flying into a country with strained relations with the US. Who wouldn't?" Mitch asked gravely. "Now if the plane was shot down as suspected, then there's a good chance that if there were any survivors, they'd be taken as hostages." 

"Hostages?" Chloe asked weakly. "Oh Mitch what do we do?"

"Sadly we wait until we have the confirmation back from the field team as to who is missing and who is dead."

********

"Jade?" Steve called out as he banged on the door. He tried several times but got nothing back but empty bangs. "Jade!" Steve called again. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number. He heard the phone ring but only the machine picked up. Steve quickly dialled Shane's cell number.

"Agent Phillips," Shane answered.

"Shane have you heard from Jade?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Um no. I'm at Amanda's right now. I thought she was with you?"

"Yeah well we got a call from my dad telling us about a clerk named Marty at the gun range that was killed. Anyways it seems that Jade and another fellow Ryan Jackson were at the shooting range just before Marty's death. Jade went to pick up Jackson and she said she was going to drop him off at the Station House before she came to my place. But she never made it to the Station House," Steve said.

"Really? I think I remember seeing a clerk there, who'd want to kill him?" Shane asked in confusion.

"I don't know but I'm really worried about Jade," Steve said.

"Well maybe she's still at home or something," Shane said.

"Yeah well I wish that were true, but I'm standing here in front of her door and she's not answering, but her truck is parked on the front street," Steve said.

"What? Really?" Shane asked as he walked to get his coat.

"I think something is wrong Shane. Riker threatened us earlier and I think he may be up to something," Steve said firmly. 

"I'll be right over. Wait for me there," Shane said as he hung up.

"What's up?" Amanda asked in interest.

"Jade's missing. Or so it seems," Shane said putting on his coat.

"What?" 

"I'll call you later. I have to meet Steve back at our place and then go from there. Love you," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Love you to. Be careful," she said softly.

"Yeah," Shane smiled as he left. 

"Oh I hope Jade's okay," Amanda sighed sadly.

"Oh Jade I hope you're okay," Steve said as he slumped down in front of the door.

********

"Time for some entertainment my love," Riker said as he finished his supper and pulled Jade to her feet. He dragged her to his small laptop computer and forced her to sit down in the chair facing it.

"I get to play computer poker?" She asked sarcastically.

"Only if you're willing to bet on a human life," Riker smiled as he pushed the dialup command and the record features.

********

"Ah seems we have a call coming through," Carlos smiled Nickel as he heard his own laptop beeping. He pushed the link button and fired up the webcam so that whoever was on the other end could see into the room.

********

"Sir we finally have some ID's confirmed," Adams said.

"Well?" Mitch asked impatiently. "Is Director Washington one of the deceased?"

********

"What is this?" Jade asked in building anger as the webcam came to life before her. She fixed her eyes on the screen and stared in horror at the sight before her. There before her, bound and gagged and beaten was her father, held captive as she was by a man she didn't recognize.

"What the hell?" Jade screamed. "What have you done Derek?" 

********

"Smile for the camera Mr. Director," Carlos laughed. Nickel just sat as best he could in the chair and tried to look brave for whomever was watching him. Chloe? Jade? Riker? I'll not show fear to these criminals, he told himself. Carlos hit Nickel in the back, not enough to do major damage but enough to drive the point home. And it worked as Nickel winced in pain and Jade started to cry.

********

"Daddy," Jade said sadly as she felt tears starting to form and escape her eyes as she gazed upon his tortured appearance. "Why Derek?" She asked sadly.

"Dear old dad is my insurance in case you are thinking of leaving me or trying to escape. You see if I lose you I have no other choice but to make good on my threats to your father," Riker laughed meanly.

"And what is that?"

"Well it's more of a promise than a threat," he said.

"What is it?" Jade yelled.

"That I'd see him in hell!"

********

"Hey," Shane said as he rushed out of the elevator towards Steve. "Anything?" He asked in a panic.

"No," Steve said sadly, "nothing."

"We'll find her Steve," Shane said as he opened their apartment. "Jade?" Shane called out as he rushed into the bedroom and then bathroom.

"Gone?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Shane said firmly. "Damn it!"

"What do we do now?" Steve asked. "Check out Ryan Johnson?"

"Yeah," Shane said as he rushed to the door. 

"Riker better not have her," Steve said angrily.

"It's probably a good possibility," Shane sighed as they rushed to his car.

"If he's hurt her I swear I'll kill him," Steve said getting in.

"There's also probably a good possibility to that also," Shane said pulling away as Steve called Mark.

********

"I can't believe this," Jade said miserably as she just sat and watched her father being held captive by one of Riker's men. "How did you get him?"

"I made him walk into my trap," Riker laughed. "You know your father is not as bright as his title leads people to think he is."

"You'll never get away with this," Jade said firmly.

"I already have," Riker said firmly. "Your father is being held in a small prison in Columbia. Not exactly the friendliest place to the US at this moment. Now myself and that man in the room with your father are the only ones who know where he's being held. So you can put any thoughts aside about anyone finding him. But don't worry," Riker smiled down at Jade, "we'll join him in a few days and then you can say whatever you want to say to him before I kill him!" Riker spat meanly. 

"You'll pay for all of this, I swear it," Jade said in controlled anger.

"Hope springs eternal my love," Riker laughed as he walked away and let Jade stare sadly at the screen before her.

"Oh daddy I'm so sorry," Jade said sadly as she stared at her father on the screen. 

"Well that'll be all my love," Riker said walking up to her. "You can see more tomorrow."

"No wait!" Jade said as Riker pushed the disconnect button.

  
********

"Well Mr. Director," Carlos laughed, "time for bed I guess," he laughed as he pulled Nickel to his feet and dragged him back to the room to join the others.

Melvin looked up as Nickel was pushed into the room to join the rest. Nickel yanked the gag from his mouth and cursed angrily as the door was slammed shut for the night.

"What do they want Nick?" Melvin asked weakly.

"Jade." Nickel said sadly as he slumped down beside Melvin in sad defeat.

"What?" Melvin asked in shock.

********

"Please don't hurt him anymore," Jade said sadly as Riker pulled her to her feet and dragged her back towards the bedroom.

"He'll be fine as long as you do everything I say," he said angrily. 

"You'll never get away with this," Jade said as she yanked her arm free and stood and stared angrily at Riker. 

"Yeah you keep telling me this," he laughed, "meanwhile I don't see anyone here to rescue you and prove me wrong!"

Jade spit at Riker and just slapped her in the face.

"Steve will find me," Jade said firmly, "and when he does he'll kill you for what you've done to me!" 

"Yeah we'll I'll be waiting for Detective Sloan," Riker laughed as he grabbed her arm again and pulled into the bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and grabbed some more rope to bind her feet again. "I must get ready to go out for the evening my love. But I'll be back shortly to give you your bedtime snack," he called as he left the room.

"Yeah the snack of champions I'm sure." Jade said sarcastically.

Once Riker left the room Jade pulled and pulled at her bonds but they wouldn't give. She bent her body to try to undo the knots but she would need some time to undo them, and right now she was just too weak. "Damn it," she cursed as she slumped back against the pillows in defeat. Her body was still racked with pain from the beating she sustained earlier at Riker's hand, but she knew she couldn't give into it right now. She had to think of a way to get free. But how? And what would afford her the opportunity to try to escape? Oh Steve please come and find me.

Riker returned some time later with a large smile on his face. "Ready for some nourishment my love?"

"Stop calling me that," Jade spat as Riker sat down beside her.

"Why should I stop when it's true?" He said as he produced a rather large needle. "At least for the most part," he added meanly.

Jade just stared at the needle in horror. Damn it, she cursed inside. How the hell am I supposed to formulate a plan to escape when I'm drugged? Riker put the needle down and grabbed the thick scarf.

"Say ahhh," he taunted holding up the scarf to gag her once again. Jade just stared at him in anger but did nothing. 

"The hard way eh?" He smiled as he forced the scarf between her lips and tied it tightly behind her head. "You know you really are much more becoming when you can't speak. I'll have to remember that for later," he laughed as he held up the needle. "Time for some vitamins," he smiled as he plunged the needle into her neck. "Sleep well," he said meanly.

Jade just called out angry garbled words as her world started to turn fuzzy and soon she gave in to the drug.

"See you later my love." He said as he pushed her head back on the pillows and placed a kiss on her gagged mouth. He placed a blanket over her body and turned off the light. He closed and locked the bedroom door behind him.

"Now to take care of Sloan," he said meanly as he headed for the front door.

********

"Thanks dad," Steve said as he quickly wrote down the address Mark had given Jade. "Hey dad can you run a check on Riker while we are gone?"

"Sure son why?" Mark asked as he sat down in front of Shane's computer terminal.

"I don't know," Steve sighed, "maybe you'll come up with something we can use. I don't know, I guess I'm just worried," Steve sighed.

"Yeah me too son," Mark said patting his son on the back. 

"We'll find her Steve," Shane said firmly. "Okay let's go," Shane said as he turned and headed out of the FBI office.

"We'll call as soon as we find something dad," Steve said as he turned to follow Shane.

********

Riker went about getting himself ready to go and take Steve down when he heard screeching tires out front. He rushed to the window and peered out the blinds.

"Damn it Sloan," Riker cursed, "you just can't take a hint can you!"

He rushed to the bedroom to make sure Jade was still out. Upon seeing she was he quickly ran around his apartment and made sure every light was turned off. He grabbed his gun and sat down on a chair and waited. He had paid the landlord well but in tough times he always doubted loyalties, especially in times like this. He just hoped and prayed the landlord lived up to be the kind of person he thought he was.

********

"Let's check the room first and then see if the landlord knows anything," Shane said.

"Good idea," Steve said as they walked up to the empty apartment beside Riker's.

"Mr. Jackson?" Shane called as he banged loudly on the door.

Riker heard the pounding and cursed Steve's persistence. 

"Mr. Jackson?" Shane called again. "It's the police, we just want to talk to you."

Quiet.

"Something's wrong," Steve said as he prepared to kick the door in.

"Let's see if the landlord can help first," Shane suggested.

"Yeah fine," Steve said angrily, quickly losing patience.

********

"Okay now let's see what I can find out," Mark said as he finally got into the FBI database to start his search. 

  
********

"We're looking for Mr. Ryan Jackson," Shane said as he and Steve flashed their badges for the landlord.

"What's the problem officers?" The landlord asked.

"Have you seen him recently?" Steve asked.

"No, he pays his rent by cheque, keeps to himself and I never hear him. Why has he done something wrong?" The man asked.

"Try murder!" Steve said firmly.

"Murder?" The man asked in shock. What the hell? Who have I gotten involved with? Still he did pay me rather well, the greedy landlord said to himself.

"Yeah can you please let us into his apartment?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I guess," the man said slowly as he got his set of master keys out. "Follow me," he sighed as he led them to the false apartment.

Riker was about to turn a light back on when he heard Steve and Shane coming back. Damn it, he cursed silently. Who the hell do they have with them this time? Could it be the landlord? He prepared himself for a firefight and waited. Will they come here?

"Mr Jackson?" The landlord called as he knocked on the door.

"Open it," Steve demanded.

The landlord opened the door and pushed it open to reveal an empty apartment.

"Damn it!" Steve cursed as he turned and stormed back to the elevator. "It was a trap to get Jade!" 

********

"Damn it," Riker cursed. "I doubt I'll have an opportunity to get Sloan alone tonight!" Riker said as waited until all was quiet again before flipping on a small lamp. "Actually my best revenge against Sloan is to get the hell away from here as soon as possible and let him live with the knowledge that I won! That I have Jade and he has nothing!"

He put his gun away and looked around. "I guess now would be a good time to start packing," he said as he rushed to the hall closet. "So much for staying here for a bit. Damn that Suzy! I wonder if she did that on purpose. It was her idea to lure Jade here. Why not someplace else?" Riker continued to mutter angrily to himself as he went about packing some stuff up. 

He walked into the bedroom and looked at Jade's sleeping form on the bed. "Soon my love," he smiled as he gently stroked her face, "soon we'll be away from here. Just the two of us."

He laughed as he went about packing the stuff up in the bedroom. "Sorry Sloan, but by the time you figure things out we'll be long gone. You can check my file all you want, but the only man with full clearance to my history is in my care!" Riker started to laugh.

********

"Oh darn another dead end," Mark sighed as he stared at the computer screen before him. He had tried everything he knew, even the passwords Melvin had given him to try to find some information on Riker, but everything came up locked. "Who in the world would have clearance to this guy's files?" Mark wondered out loud.

"Probably Nickel," Shane said from behind.

"What happened?" Mark asked noting the look on Steve's face.

"She's gone dad. It was a trap and Jade walked right into it. I bet Riker set it and now he has her," Steve said angrily as he started to pace in front of his father and Shane. "We have to find her dad. I mean he hurt her so badly before I can't imagine what he's doing to her now!"

"Someone must know where he is?" Mark said. "I mean he must have had dealings with someone while he was here."

Steve looked at his dad, as a terrible thought crossed his face. Could Suzy actually have made a deal with Riker to break us apart, he wondered in anger? I hate to even think that's true but what lies did he tell her to make her believe he wanted Jade back? I have to find out.

"You guys keep looking here I'm going to check something out," Steve said turning to leave.

"What? At this hour? Is it a lead or something?" Shane asked in surprise.

"Yeah hopefully!" Steve said firmly as he turned and left.

"Steve were are you going?" Mark called as the door slammed behind Steve before he could answer.

"I'll call Nickel," Shane said. "I know he won't care that I woke him up for this!"

********

I can't believe Suzy would be that stupid, Steve said angrily as he sped towards her place. I can't believe she'd actually let a woman beater con her into trapping a woman so he could hurt her again. Steve closed his eyes in sadness as he remembered all the painful words that Jade had told him about her time with Riker. Steve hated him more now and was just in an absolute panic as to thinking about what Jade was going through right now. He tried to picture her beautiful smiling face before him but all he could see was images of pain and sadness. 

"Damn you Riker!" Steve cursed as he neared Suzy's place.

********

"Okay well there is no answer at Nickel's," Shane sighed as he put the phone down. "Um let's try some hacking shall we?" He laughed to Mark.

"Oh you're on," Mark smiled.

********

Riker paced back and forth cursing angrily to himself. He wasn't able to get a plane out tonight, like he hoped he would be able to. He wanted more than anything to take Jade away from Steve tonight but he now had to wait. Suzy! Damn her he cursed as he went to call her.

********

"I don't care if she's sleeping," Steve said as walked up to her door and banged loudly on it.

********

"Who in the world could that be?" Suzy asked herself as she quickly put on her robe and rushed to the door. She looked through the peephole to see Steve standing there, not smiling. "Should I be worried? Or happy?" She asked herself as she opened the door.

********

"Okay try this one," Shane said as he fed Mark another coded number in hopes of breaking into Riker's files.

"Nothing again," Mark sighed.

********

"Steve?" Suzy asked in happy surprise. "Um what are you doing here?"

"Do you know a man named Derek Riker?" Steve asked angrily.

"Want to come in?" Suzy asked as her phone rang.

"Do you know him?" Steve asked as Suzy went to answer the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Did you tell Sloan anything?" Riker asked in anger.

"Oh I mom, actually I have company right now," she smiled at Steve.

"Is Sloan there now?" Riker asked in shock.

"Yes as a matter of fact you're right," she said slowly.

"Damn it," Riker cursed. "Now I don't care how you do it, but make sure Sloan stays there for as long as you can keep him. Understand!" Riker said angrily.

"My pleasure mom. Bye," Suzy said hanging up the phone. "She lives in England and always calls this late, want something to drink?"

"I asked you a question Suzy stop skirting the issue," Steve said angrily.

"No I don't think so," she said as she quickly headed into the kitchen to make Steve something to drink. She had no intention of letting him leave and had just the thing for him. She reached for a mug and before he came into the room had quickly dropped some drugs into it that she had on the shelf ready, before she got one for herself.

"I like milk before bed want some?" She asked as she poured herself a cup.

"No," Steve said firmly as he walked up to the counter. "If you're lying you're just hurting yourself and an innocent woman. If you are for some reason protecting him let me tell you about who you're protecting," Steve said as Suzy poured him a mug and shoved the drugged cup into his hands.

"Here at least drink this with me," she smiled as she took a gulp of hers.

Steve just stared down the glass in his hands.

"Shesh Steve I'm just trying to be a bit hospitable," she said as she went to take the cup away from him grasp. "It's not like there's poison in there," she laughed.

"Sorry I guess I'm just a little uptight," Steve said as he drank the glass down and put the mug on the counter.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Suzy asked with a smile on her face.

"I want to tell you about Riker," Steve said slowly as he started to feel a bit funny.

Steve turned around to take a seat but turned too fast as he noticed the room starting to spin. "What the hell?" He wondered in anger. "What did you give me?" He demanded as he turned around to face her.

"A little something to help you sleep my handsome detective," Suzy smiled as she took his arm and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked in shock.

"Putting you to bed for the night," Suzy laughed.

Since the drugs were already racing through his system Steve was unable to fight against her. "What? Why are you doing this?" He asked as the rooms started to spin even more.

"Because I want to," Suzy laughed lightly.

"You don't want to help him! He's evil!" Steve insisted as Suzy managed to help him sit on her bed. "Suzy listen to me, Riker is an evil murdering woman beater. Once he gets Jade away from here he'll kill you and me!" Steve said his speech started to slow down. "Please tell me where Riker is!"

"Sorry Steve but I really don't care what Riker is or what you think of him. I don't care what he has planned for that little tramp you say you love either! I don't care. By tomorrow you and I will be far away from here and that will be that!" She said firmly as Steve sagged backwards onto the bed, the drugs finally taking over.

"Nooooooooo," Steve called out as the drugs finally took over and he passed out. 

"Perfect," Suzy smiled as she pulled him onto the bed and turned him over. She grabbed his cuffs and proceeded to lock his wrists in place in front of his chest. "And just so you don't wake up and start yelling at me," she smiled as she grabbed some nearby tape and ripped off a large strip. "This is for you my handsome detective," Suzy laughed as she kissed him on the mouth before she firmly placed the tape over his lips, gagging him. She turned him onto his side and spooned up beside him. "Goodnight Steve, I'll not lose you again!"

TBC


	10. Destination : Hell

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 10 – Destination : Hell 

"What?" Suzy demanded angrily as the phone rang in her ear and she fumbled to pick it up.

"What happened to Sloan?" Riker demanded in anger.

"He's right here," Suzy said flipping on the light switch and looking at the sleeping man beside her. 

"What?" Riker asked in shock. "What the hell is doing still there?"

"He's sleeping!" She laughed. "But not by choice," she said.

"Oh I see," Riker said calming down. "The drugs worked then?"

"Perfectly," she smiled looking down at Steve's unconscious helpless form beside her on the bed. "He won't give me any trouble for a while," she said.

"Good I'll be over shortly to collect him!" Riker said.

"What? Yeah right, Steve is staying with me!" Suzy said firmly. "I'll not go through all the trouble do drug him and have him here helpless with me just to lose him to you! Now you do whatever you want with that little tramp of his, but Steve stays with me!" 

"First of all Jade is the most beautiful woman in the world," Riker said firmly, Suzy just rolled her eyes, "and secondly if you want Steve that badly let's work out a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Suzy asked.

"One where we both win," Riker smiled. "We can't stay here though," Riker said slowly. 

"Where are you taking Jade?" Suzy asked.

"How did you know I was taking her someplace?"

"Steve told me," Suzy said. "So where _are_ you thinking of going?"

"Columbia!"

"Columbia?" Suzy screeched. 

"Yes it's the perfect place for us both to disappear. Besides I have a little extra insurance waiting for us when we arrive," Riker smiled.

"What kind of insurance?" Suzy asked.

"That's on a need to know only basis my dear," Riker said firmly. "Now do you want to join us or not?" Riker demanded.

"Yes, when do we leave?" Suzy asked.

"First thing in the morning," Riker said. "Pack only for a trip, when we are settled you can come back here and gather whatever else you need. But down there I'd imagine you'd be able to find a job doing whatever you want," Riker laughed. "I'll leave it up to your discretion."

"Sounds good to me," Suzy said as she gave Riker her address and hung up. "See you in the morning."

"Well my handsome detective," Suzy smiled as she leaned over and kissed his sleeping face, "we are going on a holiday; a permanent holiday!" She said firmly. "Think of all the fun that we'll have," she mused as she went into her closet and grabbed two large suitcases. "Of course we'll have to buy you new things down there," Suzy said looking at Steve. "Of course you could always walk around with nothing on," she smiled wickedly. 

********

"Well my love," Riker smiled at Jade's sleeping form, "looks like you'll have some company for the trip." He said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Yes I think you'll like your new home and your new job," Riker laughed meanly as he lay down beside her, "as my house slave."

********

"Steve has been gone a long time," Mark sighed looking at the clock as he and Shane tried to get into the locked files.

"And Nickel's still not answering," Shane sighed rubbing his eyes. "Maybe they are away?"

"Yeah Melvin too," Mark said slowly. "That's strange."

Shane looked at Mark and both faces frowned. "Think something's wrong here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I do," Shane said as he called the NSA office in the hopes of finding someone he knew.

********

"Jesse thanks for the explanation," Cami smiled as she lay in his arms in the cabin. "I promise I won't let on that I know until she brings it up first. And if she doesn't it's our little secret," she smiled up at him.

"Thanks Cami," Jesse said warmly. 

"And I would never in a million years think you capable of doing things like you just told me this guy did to Jade, never! I wouldn't be with you for one second if I thought that!" She smiled as she kissed him. "And by your confiding in me makes what I have to say to you that much more easy," she smiled.

"What do you want to say to me?" Jesse asked a little suspiciously.

"I love you Jesse," Cami said softly but firmly. "I have waited a long time to say that to someone and I now that I said it I never want to take it back."

"I love you to Cami," Jesse said as he kissed her back. "And I'm not just saying that because you said it, I'm saying it because I'm not scared to say it. But I mean it and I want to love you for the rest of your life."

"Forever then?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and turned off the light.

"Forever," he whispered.

********

"So Steve," Suzy smiled as she finished her packing and looked back down at him, "this time tomorrow we'll start our new life together." She climbed back onto the bed beside him and pulled the covers over them. "Yes after tomorrow I'll never have to worry about someone taking you away from me again!"

********

"Adams here," Agent Adams said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Phil, Shane Philips," Shane said.

"Hey what's up?" Phil asked as Chloe awoke from her sleepy state to look at Phil.

"Do you by any chance know where Nickel is?"

"Do I know where Nickel is?" He echoed causing both Chloe and Mitch to look up in interest.

"Um yeah that's what I just asked," Shane said slowly. "Everything okay?" Shane asked.

"What's up?" Mark asked quietly.

"Not sure yet," Shane said.

"Who is it?" Mitch asked as he grabbed the phone. "Mitch Henderson, who am I speaking to?" He asked.

"Mitch it's Shane Philips, what's going on? Where's Nickel?" He asked in a panic.

"Um we have a slight problem Shane, Nickel's missing," Mitch said firmly.

"What? Missing?" Shane asked in shock. Oh man this is bad.

"What?" Mark asked in shock.

"What happened Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Plane crashed somewhere in Columbia," Mitch sighed.

"What?" Shane asked in shock.

"He got an Intel report on a confirmed location for Derek Riker in Columbia. However he and Milton…."

"Did you say Derek Riker?" Shane asked in shock.

"Yeah why?"

"Derek Riker's here in LA!" Shane said firmly.

"What?" Mitch yelled in anger. "How do you know Riker's there?" 

  
"I talked to him myself," Shane said. "We think he came here to get Jade."

"What would he want Jade?" Mitch asked causing Chloe's heart to race even faster. What is going on, she asked herself in fear?

"Did he want her to get back at Nickel?" Mitch asked.

"Possibly, but we need to get into Riker's files and Nickel is the only one with complete access. We think there might be a clue in there to finding him. Unless you know his passwords?" Shane asked hopefully.

"I have a list of them here you might try," Mitch sighed as he sent them on his email. "So I guess we are looking for the same criminal."

"Yeah, but this criminal is holding all the cards," Shane sighed looking at Mark.

"Shane, Chloe wants to talk to you," Mitch said slowly.

"Shane?" Chloe said. "What's happened to Jade?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"She's missing Chloe," Shane said sadly. "We think maybe Riker has her."

"Oh Shane," Chloe said sadly as she felt her eyes starting to water. "This man has my husband and my baby girl, you have to find him!" Chloe said firmly.

"That's the plan Chloe," Shane said firmly. "I got Mitch's email now and Mark and I will try to get into the files. Is Milton around by any chance?" Shane asked.

"He and a few others are with Nickel," she sighed.

"Oh man," Shane said. "Don't worry Chloe we'll get them back alive," Shane said firmly. "Put Mitch back on."

  
"Thanks Shane, good luck."

"What's up?" Mitch asked taking the phone from Shane. 

"I'm going to open that email and try to get into the files now," Shane said, "where can I reach you if I need any help?"

"Right here," Mitch sighed heavily, "we are still waiting on some word about the downed plane and the survivors, or hostages if any," he explained. "So until I hear a word either way I'm at this number Shane. Just try to find Riker. If he is indeed holding Nickel and the others he would have the location co-ordinates with him. We need those numbers, if we don't get them we lose them all!" Mitch said firmly.

"Yeah I know," Shane sighed. "Talk to you later."

"What was that all about?" Mark asked. "Is Nickel really missing?"

"Yeah! This case just took a turn for the worst!" Shane spat. "Did you get a hold of Steve?"

"No his phone just rings," Mark sighed. "What if Riker has him also?"

"Then we really need to work fast," Shane sighed. "I just hope Nickel and his party are all okay."

********

"Can't go on any more," the wounded CIA Agent said as he slumped to the road in pain. He heard movement behind him and drew his gun. "Who's out there?" He asked in a panic. "Come out now or I'll just shoot at whatever moves!"

Out of the darkened forest came a small child followed by a young woman. She looked at the wounded man before her and pulled the child back to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said lowering his gun. "I'm injured and have to get down this road to help my friends taken hostage," he explained slowly.

They both just stared back at him in wonder.

"Can you understand me?" He sighed.

"Yes," the woman said quietly.

"Do you know where this road leads?" The Agent asked eagerly.

"Yes," she said, "to a very bad place."

"Yeah? Well I need to go to that very bad place," he said. "Do you have a flashlight or something I could borrow?" He asked weakly.

"You need to rest," she said.

"I need to help my friends," he insisted weakly as he felt his body starting to falter. "Please I need…to…help…my…" was all he managed before he collapsed to the ground.

"He's dead mommy," the small child said. His mother went to feel for a pulse and found one. "No he's no," she said quickly.

"Rico, come help me," she called into the darkness. A large man appeared and picked up the Agent in his embrace. "Let's help him, he's come to liberate us from the rebels down the road that steal from us!" She said firmly as the three of them turned and headed back into the darkness, carrying the Agent with them.

********

"Nick you asleep?" Melvin asked weakly.

  
"Couldn't if I tried. How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"I've been better," he sighed. 

"At least you're not bleeding," Nickel said as he turned over onto his other side.

"Think someone will find us?" Melvin asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Nickel said. "I just don't know who," he added softly.

********

"Damn it!" Shane cursed loudly as he tried the next password but nothing came up. "Yeah what?" Shane asked angrily as he answered his cell phone.

"Shane?" Amanda asked.

"Oh man sorry Amanda," Shane sighed calming down.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked.

"Jade is still missing, we can't get ahold of Steve and Nickel and Melvin might be dead!" Shane said angrily.

"What?" Amanda half yelled into the phone. "Where are you?" She asked.

"At Steve's Station House," Shane sighed.

"I'm coming over there," she said quickly. 

  
"Amanda it's really late," Shane said looking at the clock, "hell it's practically morning."

"We'll be right over!" Amanda said hanging up.

"Ok-ay," Shane said into his phone. "She's coming here," he sighed sitting back down beside Mark.

"Well three sets of eyes are better than two," Mark sighed. "Do you think Steve ran into Riker?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Shane said looking at him, "sorry."

In no time Amanda was there and the three of them were checking the files. Amanda put CJ on a nearby bench and let him sleep while she joined the search. In no time it was already the crack of dawn and they still hadn't gotten into the files. 

********

"Well good morning my love," Riker smiled as he felt Jade slowly starting to wake up. "Time to get up and get ready for the day," he said noticing the time was already 5:30 am, "we have a long day head of us." Riker got up and headed into the bathroom to get ready as Jade finally awoke from her forced sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust to her fuzzy surroundings. She cursed herself inside for not eating the supper as the drugs were really starting to make her feel sick. I guess I'll have to eat today, she said inside. She tried to stretch her weary body but because of the beatings she had sustained the day before it was a horrible endeavour. She slumped back into her ball-like position and sighed in sad defeat. Oh Steve you have to find me, she said miserably inside. 

********

However on the side of town Steve was in a bit of a predicament himself. "Good morning Steve," Suzy whispered as Steve started to move beside her.

Oh my head, Steve said inside as he felt his world slowly coming back to him. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that things were very wrong. The woman beside him was not Jade, he was handcuffed and gagged. Then he remembered going to Suzy's the night before and being drugged by her. He quickly opened his eyes all the way and looked over at Suzy. 

"Hi there," she smiled as she leaned into kiss him on the cheek. Steve brought his cuffed hands up and pushed her back.

"Fine," Suzy said firmly as she got up and went to get dressed. "I guess we'll have time for that later!" With that she quickly got dressed and was back out to join Steve on the bed. She had put her suitcases by the door the night before and all she needed to do was get Steve into the car and head to Riker's.

"Time to get ready to go," she said as she headed out the bedroom to get her coat. "Try to get away and I'll shoot you in the leg or something," she called out from the other room.

********

"Well if Riker has both Steve and Jade I wonder if Suzy would appreciate the irony of that?" Amanda laughed lightly a she tried another code word.

"What?" Shane said as both him and Mark looked up at her.

"Suzy, I mean she wanted to break up Steve and Jade right? So if Riker has both I was just thinking…." She trailed off as Shane jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

"That's who Steve went to see right?" Mark said in shock. "How come we didn't think of that last night?"

"Can't see the forest for the trees," Shane said putting his gun into his holster. "I'll be back, hopefully with Steve," Shane said quickly kissing Amanda on the cheek. "But we still need to find Riker's place."

"We'll keep on it," Mark sighed wearily as Shane rushed out the door.

"We'll find them Mark," Amanda said firmly.

"I hope so," Mark sighed.

********

"So want something to eat before the trip my love?" Riker asked taking the gag out of Jade's mouth.

"Yeah I guess," she said as he untied her feet. 

"Well hurry up then," Riker said meanly as he grabbed her arm and hauled her up, "we haven't got all day," he said as he dragged her into the kitchen.

Jade just sagged into a nearby chair and leaned her head against the kitchen wall, while Riker loosened the ropes around her wrists. 

"You don't look so well my love, how are you feeling?" Riker asked looking at her.

"Sick," Jade said softly.

"Well make sure you eat something!" Riker snapped as he pulled out some things for breakfast.

********

Steve fumbled with his cuffed hands but he managed to get his watch off his hand and left it on the floor beside the bed, covered by his foot. He just prayed Suzy wouldn't find it, as it was his only way of telling anyone looking for him he was here. But where was he going? How could he tell them that?

"Ready do go?" Suzy asked walking back into the room and spying Steve trying to get up. His head was still so woozy from the drugs he was given the night before, that he cursed himself for being taken so easily. I just pray someone even thinks of looking here, he sighed inside as Suzy led him outside to her car.

********

"I have a name Sir," Adams said excitedly, waking Mitch from his stupor. 

"What?" Mitch asked.

"We have the name of the person helping Riker take the plane down." Adams said. "We just got an Intel report of a man Riker paid, who is the leader of a non-military militia group in a small area just outside of Bogota," Adams said reading the report. "Name of Carlos Fidello."

"Who gave them clearance to fire on the plane? Who inside their government is helping them?" Mitch asked picking up the phone.

"Don't know Sir," Adams said. "Who are you calling?"

"The US Embassy in Columbia," Mitch said as Chloe finally woke up fully, "I finally have something to tell them! And just to be sure, ready a plane for me to Columbia!"

********

"Wh-what the hell?" The CIA Agent said slowly as he woke up inside a strange building. He felt for his gun and sure enough it was still with him. Where was he? And why leave his gun? He looked up and saw a small child looking down at him. 

"Where am I?" He asked as two other people walked into the room. "Are you friendly?" He asked reaching for his gun.

********

"Watch your head," Suzy smiled as she managed to get Steve into her car and pushed him onto his side on the backseat. She jumped in her car and was off to Riker's.

********

"Was it good?" Riker smiled as Jade finished her runny scrambled eggs and small piece of dry toast.

"Yeah swell," Jade said bitterly as she watched Riker come around and haul her up. 

"You got quite the mouth on you my dear," Riker laughed as he forced a kiss on her. Jade screamed out but Riker succeeded and then pulled himself away. "Did you enjoy that?" He laughed as he pulled her back towards the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and went for the rope again to tie her feet.

"Please not again," she moaned sadly as she lay her head down in defeat.

"Fine, but if you cross me in any way you'll be sorry," Riker yelled. Jade just stared at him without saying a word. Riker stormed into the living room and slammed the door behind him. "The sooner we leave here the better," he muttered angrily.

Jade struggled with the ropes around her wrists and soon found they were starting too come loose. They finally did. Jade furiously unwrapped the rope from around her wrists and jumped off the bed in a panic; frantic to escape the nightmare she had to endure the past two days. She hoped Riker would be distracted or have his back to her so that she could take him out. It wasn't to be. As she opened the bedroom door she was confronted with a very angry Riker. 

"What, you honestly thought you could escape from me?" Riker yelled as he threw Jade back onto the bed.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as she tried to fight him off.

But Riker had physical strength on his side as he jumped on her and flipped her onto her back and yanked her arms behind her back.

"Stop it Riker!" Jade yelled as she felt him force her arms behind her. She tried to twist out of his grip but was unable. 

"Behave or I will beat you again!" He said in anger. 

"Please don't," she said softly, as she was just too tired and sore to sustain another beating. "Please," she sobbed.

But Riker didn't listen as he grabbed the rope and forced her wrists together behind her back and bound them tightly, being driven on by pure rage. Jade struggled angrily under him but he just laughed at her losing predicament.

"You will always belong to me!" He yelled in her ear as he flipped her over onto her back. Jade brought her leg up and kicked Riker hard in the groin. He cried out and stumbled backwards off the bed. Jade rolled to the other side and flipped herself off. She tried to get up but Riker quickly was after her and grabbed her leg. Jade fell to her knees. She tried to twist her body around but Riker grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Jade cried out as she landed on her butt in anger.

Riker grabbed her arm and hauled her to a standing position facing him. Jade spat in his face.

"Never do that again!" Riker yelled as he hit her already bruised face. Jade stumbled backwards only to be caught again by Riker. "Now we have to get ready to leave this place!" He yelled at Jade as she pushed her to the floor. "Thanks to you and your troublesome boyfriend my new home is no longer mine!" He yelled bending down to her. 

"You'll never win," Jade said meanly. "Steve knows I'm here and when he comes he'll kill you," Jade said firmly.

"Actually you are very wrong in that regard!" Riker laughed in her face .

"I don't care how many marks you leave on me, you'll never own me!" She spat not giving in or backing down.

"We'll see about that," Riker said in rage as he stood up and grabbed the scarf to gag her once again.

He forced the thick scarf between her sore lips and tied it tightly behind her head. He then pushed her onto her side.

"Now you stay here until we are ready to leave." He said as he stood up. Riker kicked her in the stomach, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to send a nasty message. "If I have to come in here again and punish you, it will be worse than this time!" He yelled looking down at her. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room in anger.

Jade just lay her head down on the carpet and cried. The pain in her body from his beatings was starting to finally take its toll on her. She cried muffled sobs into her gagged mouth as she closed her eyes and prayed Steve would arrive soon. Oh Steve you have to help me, you have to find me. She prayed over and over again. Please don't let him take me away from here, from you. Please help me. Please don't let him kill me.

Little did she know Steve was on his way over, just not in a position to help her, like she hoped.

********

Shane slammed on the breaks and rushed out of his car and banged on Suzy's door. "Open up Suzy, FBI!" Shane said angrily as he continued to bang on the door. "Ah forget this," Shane said firmly as he kicked the door open. He drew his gun and rushed inside. He frantically raced into each empty room, ending in the bedroom. He looked around and saw nothing. But as he turned to leave something caught his eye, a tiny glint of silver. He bent to pick it up and saw that it was a watch, a man's watch. He flipped it over and saw the engraving on the backside.

"Damn it!" Shane cursed as he put the watch in his pocket and raced back to his car. 

********

"Why is this guy's file so hard to access?" Amanda asked Mark as they stared at another no entry message on the computer screen.

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet it's some easy name and we're just not thinking of it," Mark sighed wearily.

"How are you holding up?" Amanda asked in concern.

"As well as can be expected," Mark said slowly. "I just have these terrible images in my head of what Steve told me Riker did before to Jade. And now he has her and she has spent some considerable time in his company alone and I just can't imagine the horrors he's putting her through," Mark said sadly.

"Do you think he's hurt her again? Physically?" Amanda asked softly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mark sighed.

********

"That's right Carlos Fiello," Mitch sighed. "Look I just need some clearance to come there!" He said firmly. "I don't care where I'll land, I just need to get into Columbia, safely," he said firmly. "Look do I have to call the president and get him to ask you?" Mitch asked angrily.

********

"What I really need is a phone," the CIA Agent said to the family helping him. "You know phone?"

"You need an army," the father said. 

"If I can get to a phone I can get an army," he smiled. 

"We know of a phone," the mother smiled.

"Where? Close by?" The Agent asked.

"No," the father said. 

"Then let's get going," the Agent said. "We're wasting daylight."

"You should rest," the mother urged.

"Ma'am I'll rest when my friends are safe!"

********

"Here we are," Suzy smiled as she pulled into the underground parking lot of a building Steve already knew. She helped him out of the backseat and quickly pulled him towards the elevator.

********

Oh Steve, Jade said sadly please come and find me, please help me, she said as tears streamed down her bruised face.

********

"Okay try something very personal to Nickel, like family members," Amanda suggested.

********

"Now that's more like it," Mitch said firmly. "No I'll hold for the Director," he sighed, "there's no way in hell I'm hanging up now!"

********

Oh Jade I pray you're okay, Steve said sadly as Suzy led him out of the elevator towards a place he already knew. He tried to block out the ugly images of what Riker might have done to her and tried to think of a way to escape this nightmare. But try as he might his brain was just too worried for Jade to think of anything else.

"Welcome Sloan," Riker said meanly as he opened his door, breaking Steve's thoughts. "Welcome to hell!"

********

"Okay now try Jade Washington," Amanda said wearily.

Mark typed it in and much to his happy delight it worked. "Yes!" He exclaimed as the screen came to life. "Now to find the clues we need to find him," Mark said as he put his glasses back on and started to search while Amanda called Shane.

********

"Care to visit a bit before we leave?" Riker laughed as he ripped the tape off of Steve's mouth.

"If you've hurt her I swear you'll pay!" Steve said meanly.

"That's all relevant now," Riker smiled as he pulled Steve towards the bedroom. He pulled the door open and pushed Steve inside. 

Steve looked down on the floor and his heart stopped in horror. There on the floor, beaten, bound, gagged and crying was the woman he loved more than life itself, Jade Marshall. "Jade," Steve said. Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked sadly up at him.

"Oh my god," he said softly as he gazed upon her beat-up appearance. "You'll pay for this Riker, I swear it!" Steve vowed angrily.

Jade heard the door opening and closed her eyes, not wanting to see Riker's mean face. She just lay on the floor and prayed he would go away. Then much to her delight and surprise she heard Steve's voice. She hoped he was there to save her, but as she opened her eyes, she immediately noticed his cuffed hands and Riker and Suzy standing on either side of him. Oh Steve, she said sadly inside, I'm so sorry.

"What happened to her?" Suzy asked quietly as she looked at Jade's beat-up appearance.

"Nothing unusual," Riker laughed as he pushed Steve towards her. "Un-gag her if you want, but you two will be coming with us very shortly," Riker said as he turned to usher Suzy out of the room.

"You can't leave him in here with her!" She spat angrily.

"Why not? Afraid they'll make out or something?" Riker laughed. "Leave it for now, we have to get the car ready to go!" He pushed Suzy out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Jade!" Steve said in horror as he rushed to her and gently helped her sit up. She cried out into the gag as she felt pressure put on her bruised stomach.

"He's going to pay for doing this to you," Steve said firmly as he untied the gag from around her bruised mouth.

"Oh Steve," Jade cried into his chest. "Oh Steve I'm so sorry," she cried again and again.

"Shhh," Steve said softly, "it's not your fault!" He said softly as he tried to hug her to him with his cuffed hands. Steve pulled himself to the bed and tried to get Jade to rest on him as best she could with her bound hands. "I love you Jade please remember that," Steve said as he tenderly kissed her sore cheek. "And I swear he'll pay for hurting you like this!"

"Oh Steve, it was so awful," Jade cried, "so awful. He has my father," she added softly.

"What?" Steve asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I saw him being held captive someplace in Columbia," she cried.

"Columbia?" Steve asked in shock. 

"Yeah," she cried again. "Oh Steve I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay Jade we're going to get through this okay," Steve whispered.

"Do you really believe that?" Jade asked in surprise.

"Yeah I do," Steve said firmly. "He'll not win again!"

"I guess I'm just happy you're here. I mean I really wanted you to save me from him, but I guess as long as we are together we can now form a plan right?" She smiled weakly.

"Right," he said softly as he kissed her cheek. "Did you see any strange numbers at the top of the screen?" Steve asked.

"Um why?" Jade asked looking up.

"Well if you can remember the numbers maybe we can leave them here as a clue or something," Steve said.

"Really?" Jade asked as she tried to remember the numbers.

"Yeah, can you remember them?"

"I think it was 724563 or something like that," she sighed sadly. "Oh Steve I just can't remember."

"It'll have to do," Steve said as he gently removed her earring and moved himself over to the wooden dresser to etch the numbers into it.

********

"What exactly did she do to earn a beating like that?" Suzy asked trying to sound casual as they packed some stuff up in the living room.

"She said she was in love with Sloan!" Riker spat as he went to get his laptop.

Suzy watched him in fear. Is that what he's really like? Was Steve's comment about the woman beater right? 

"Hurry Steve," Jade said as Steve finished putting the last number into the wood. He pushed the earring into his pocket and crawled back to Jade. 

"Oh Jade," Steve said sadly as he looked at her sad face. "I'm so sorry her hurt you," he said as he gently kissed her lips. "I just can't believe, I just can't…" Steve started but was unable to finish. 

"He didn't hurt what couldn't heal," Jade said faintly. 

"I just want this nightmare to be over," Steve sighed.

"I love you Steve," Jade said firmly, "no matter what happens please remember that!"

"I love you too Jade," Steve said just as firmly, "and I make the same promise to you." He leaned in to kiss her again as Riker opened the door with a look of hatred and anger on his face.

"How sweet," he spat in anger, "sort of a last kiss goodbye!" He said angrily as he rushed in and pulled Jade away from Steve.

"No Derek stop it!" Jade screamed out as Riker pulled her close and tried to kiss her.

"Riker stop it!" Steve yelled out as he tried to get up. 

"Nice try Steve," Suzy said as she walked into the room holding the gun up for him to sit back down.

Jade twisted herself around and kneed Riker in the groin. He cried out and slapped her hard across the face. 

"Stop it!" Steve yelled out in horror.

Suzy watched Jade sustain the blow and winced in anger. She didn't even deserve that, she said inside as she watched Jade turn her bruised face back to Riker. She probably didn't deserve any of them.

"Time to go!" Riker said firmly as he grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her to the door. "Remember Sloan," he said turning back to Steve, "you co-operate or she really gets it!"

Jade stared at Steve and mouthed the words 'I love you' before Riker pulled her from Steve's view.

"He will kill you and me you know," Steve said to Suzy as she motioned for him to stand up. "Don't ever doubt that." He said firmly.

"I think you underestimate me Steve," Suzy smiled, "I'm not about to let him."

"You have no choice," Steve said firmly, "his plan is ready cast in stone."

********

"I'm on my way back in," Shane said to Amanda on his phone.

"I think I might have something," Mark said looking at the list of aliases Riker once used. "Does the name Ryan Jackson ring a bell?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do you know a Ryan Jackson?" Amanda asked Shane.

"Yeah why? Well I've heard the name why? That's the guy Steve and I went to check on. The same guy that…" Shane said as Mark took the phone from Amanda.

"One of the aliases Riker has used in the past was a Ryan Jackson," Mark said.

"Son of a…" Shane started to curse and then stopped himself. "I'm betting that landlord knows something," Shane said as he started to driver faster, "and I think I'll pay him a visit right now!"

********

"Are we almost there?" The CIA Agent asked the two people guiding him to where a phone could be found.

"No far now," the man said slowly.

Yeah that's what you said five hours ago, he sighed inside as he stared at the country side from the back of the small wagon he was on, thankful he didn't have to walk.

********

"Mr. Director? Mitch Henderson, CIA, thankful to finally be speaking to you," Mitch sighed.

"What can I do for you Mr. Henderson?" The Director of the US Embassy in Columbia asked.

"Let me explain a little crisis situation we have down there Sir," Mitch started.

********

"I pray he gets there in time," Amanda sighed as she and Mark exchanged worried glances.

"Yeah me too," Mark sighed. "I wonder how Jesse and Cami are doing?"

********

"Oh man it's too early," Jesse moaned as he felt Cami moving beside him. He opened his eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. "Did I miss something?"

  
"Yeah," she smiled, "me getting dressed!"

"Darn it," Jesse said as they both laughed. "Why are you up so early?" He asked sitting up.

"We were going to go on our hike before breakfast remember?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, how did I forget?" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I bet everyone is still sleeping in!"

"Their loss," Cami smiled.

********

"Hope you don't get airsick," Riker laughed as he herded Jade and Steve towards his waiting car. 

"You'll never get away with this," Jade said firmly as Riker grabbed her and pushed her up against the car.

"Leave her alone!" Steve said firmly as he rushed in to help Jade. Riker punched Steve hard in the mouth and Steve stumbled backwards only to be held by the arm by Suzy. She pressed the gun into his side and smiled. "Try to behave Steve."

Riker went back to Jade and untied the ropes from around her sore wrists. He threw the rope to the ground and turned her to face him. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and snapped her wrists in place in front of her. "Much more comfortable for flying," he laughed as he took her arm and forced her into the front seat. He strapped her in and looked at Steve. "Cause any trouble and I'll purposely crash the car!"

"Still think I'm joking?" Steve asked as he Suzy pushed him into the back seat.

********

Shane slammed on the breaks as he reached Riker's apartment. He ran inside the building as Riker pulled out from the underground lot.

Shane rushed into the landlord's office not caring if he barged in. "I need some answers, and I need them now!" He demanded as he drew his gun and pointed it at the landlord. "And you better come up with the right answers on there will be hell to pay," he said firmly, "literally."

"What do you want?" The landlord asked.

"Ryan Jackson!" Shane said.

"But you already saw his place, it was empty." The landlord said quickly.

"Let me ask you again," Shane said cocking the trigger, "on the count of three, you will tell me everything you know about Ryan Jackson."

"But I swear…"

"One," Shane said.

"Look I really don't…"

"Two," he continued.

"What do you want to know?" The man sighed heavily.

********

"How's Mr. Washington this morning?" Riker asked Carlos.

"Still alive and kicking," Carlos laughed. "Are you on your way?"

"Yes I am," Riker smiled, "I'll see you later on this afternoon," he said firmly. "And then the real party will begin!"

"Can't wait for that Mr. Riker," Carlos said firmly. "See you soon."

"Columbia here we come!" Riker laughed as he sped towards the airport.

Jade turned around and looked directly at Steve. I love you she mouthed. I love you too; Suzy heard him say and cringed at his next words. "Now and forever Jade," Steve said, "now and forever!"

**Dear readers, did you like this chapter? Please let me know. Thanks**


	11. Vengence is Yours, Reward is Mine

****

Title: By Any Other Name… Chapter 11 – Vengeance Is Yours; Reward Is Mine

"Okay yeah some guy paid me a lot of money, said his name was Ryan Jackson and to give anyone the phoney address," the landlord sighed. "That's all I swear," he said firmly.

"I will be back," Shane said as he rushed upstairs to Riker's real apartment. He kicked in the door and stepped cautiously inside. 

"Anyone here?" He called out.

********

"You know my love I think you'll really like living in Columbia," Riker smiled as they sped towards the airport. Jade just stared miserably out the window, while Steve looked at her in sadness. He had promised her that Riker would never hurt her again and he failed in his promise to her. Oh Jade, he sighed inside, I'm so sorry I let you down. But I promise you Riker will not get away with any of this. I will kill him.

Jade stared blankly at the passing scenery, almost committing to memory a landscape that she thought she'd never see again. She thought of all the happy things her and Steve could have been doing right now, but those thoughts were quickly replaced by terrible sadness of what lay ahead for them. If they got on that plane life for both her and Steve would be over. But how in the world could they stop them?

They neared the airport and Jade's heart started to sink with every mile that passed as they neared their flight of doom. We can't get on that plane!

********

Shane raced into the apartment that Riker and company had vacated only minutes ago. There was still furniture but by every measure it was empty. 

"I've found Riker's place," Shane said to Mark into his cell phone as he looked around the living room for clues. "But they're all gone. Damn it!" Shane cursed loudly as he walked into the bedroom. 

"Anything?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Nothing yet," Shane sighed as he looked around. He noticed the messy bed; the open closet doors and no clothes anywhere. "Looks like they packed for a plane ride," he said firmly.

"If they get on a plane we'll never find them," Mark moaned. 

"Don't remind me," Shane said as he turned around and spied the strange markings on the dresser. "Hold on a sec," he said to Mark as he walked over to the dresser and bent down to see what they were. "That's odd," he mused.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Looks like someone carved some numbers into the drawer here," he said.

"What are they?" Mark asked.

"724563," Shane said, "mean anything to you?"

"Combination to a safe? Winning lotto number, computer password," Mark sighed. "Could mean anything!"

"Rats," Shane said as he continued to stare at the number. 

"Wait a second Shane," Mark said as he stared at the numbers before him.

"Yeah?"

"If Riker and Suzy have joined forces and have kidnapped Steve and Jade then they would want to take them someplace they would think no one would be able to find them right? You said perhaps by plane right?" Mark asked as he typed away on his computer causing Amanda to move in further to see what he was doing.

"Yeah so?" Shane asked. 

"Hold on a sec Shane," Mark mused as he finished plugging in the numbers into the screen before him.

"You think it's a location?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah I do," Mark sighed as the map came to life before them showing the landscape of Columbia. "Well that can't be right," Mark sighed.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"Those co-ordinates bring up Columbia, just outside of Bogota to be exact," he said.

"Oh man," Shane said rushing for the door.

"What?" Mark asked. "You know where they're going?"

"Yeah to join up with Nickel's party I'm sure," Shane said. "Be there shortly."

********

"I really hope you don't get airsick," Riker smiled at Jade as they pulled up beside the small plane at the airport. Jade didn't answer as she just stared miserably out the window ahead of her. I can't believe this is happening, she sighed. I can't believe he actually won again. 

"Time to go," Riker said cheerily as he got out of the car. 

"He will kill us all you know," Jade said firmly out loud.

"Yeah that's what Steve said," Suzy smiled. "I don't believe either of you," she said as she too got out of the car.

"I love you Steve," Jade said sadly, "and I'm so scared right now."

"I love you to Jade," Steve said firmly, "and so am I. But we'll get through this okay."

"I wish I could believe that," she said as Riker opened her door and unbuckled her from the seat before he pulled her out. 

"Time to go," Riker said as he pulled Jade towards the plane and forced her up the stairs. 

"Yes Steve," Suzy smiled as she guided him towards the plane. "Soon it will be just you and me!"

"You're wrong Suzy," Steve said firmly, "soon it will be Riker and no one else!"

********

"Seriously?" Mitch asked into the phone as Shane told him what he thought Riker was up to. 

"That's what we think," Shane sighed. "Can you get me on a plane to Columbia?" Shane asked causing both Mark and Amanda to look up at him.

"I can to better than that," Mitch smiled. "I can get a small military detail to take you in right beside the co-ordinates you gave me," Mitch said firmly. "I'll call the base there and arrange it!"

"And what are you going to do?" Shane asked the CIA's Director.

"I'm joining up with Santo DaLuca from the US Embassy, he has the name of the man who helped bring down the plane inside the government. We are going in to arrest him together," Mitch said. "In fact I might get CNN to tag along, just for the coverage you know," he smiled.

"Care to send a camera with me?" Shane smiled.

"Sure thing son," Mitch said. "Be careful and happy hunting!"

"You too Sir," Shane said.

********

"Are you seriously going to Columbia Mitch?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Mitch said pressing speed-dial #2. "Get me General McCabe."

"I pray you're not too late," Chloe sighed, "all of you!"

Mitch looked up at her gravely, "yeah me too."

********

"Are you seriously going to Columbia Shane?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," he said firmly as he put down the phone after making the arrangements with the base just outside of LA. "I leave right now."

"I'm coming also," Mark said firmly. 

"Sorry Mark, no way," Shane said firmly. "I can't vouch for civilian lives on this trip."

"They probably haven't gotten any decent medical attention," Mark said standing up. "And that's my son we're chasing. I'm coming and that's final!" Mark said firmly.

"I won't win this will I?" Shane sighed.

"Not this time," Amanda said firmly as she walked up to him.

"Are you going to ask to come also?" Shane asked.

"No," Amanda said standing up; "I'll stay here with CJ and wait for your return. I want you to concentrate on finding them and not worrying about me," she smiled.

"Okay then let's go," he said as he pulled Amanda in for a hug and a kiss. "I love you Amanda."

"I love you to Shane," she smiled sadly, "please come back alive."

"Count on it!" Shane said firmly. "Let's go," he said to Mark.

********

"Plane's just about ready to go Sir," the pilot said to Mitch.

********

"Buckle up for the ride you two," the army pilot said to Shane and Mark. 

"Here we go," Shane sighed.

********

"Columbia here we come," Riker smiled as their plane started to leave the runway. He put his hand on Jade's leg as she sat strapped into the seat beside him. Suzy and Steve were seated beside them. Jade cursed the fact that Suzy had put Steve beside the window and she was not able to see his handsome face or find the strength in his eyes. She needed that strength now more than anything if she were to endure what lay ahead for them. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Riker had planned once they got there. She felt tears starting to come and brought her cuffed hands to her bruised face and brushed them away. She opened her eyes and stared miserably out the window as LA became smaller and smaller. Goodbye! She whispered sadly.

Steve tried to look over to see Jade but all he saw was the smiling face of Suzy. He turned back in sadness and sighed in defeat. I can't believe how this all happened, he said inside. I can't believe Riker has finally won. Even if Shane or someone finds those clues, will they even know what they are? Will my dad be able to figure out in time that they are location co-ordinates? Will Shane? That is if they are even the right ones. Maybe Jade didn't remember fully. Oh man, he sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he and Jade would be doing right now. Probably still be sleeping in each other's arms after a wonderful night of love. Will we ever have that again, he wondered? Probably not. I mean what are the chances that we will be rescued? Alive?

********

"Sleep well Mr. Director?" Carlos laughed as he walked up to Nickel and pulled him to a sitting position.

"Ahh," Nickel said softly as he felt this stiff body rebel against being moved.

"You have a big day ahead of you," Carlos smiled in his face. "Riker will be here today," he smiled as he lifted Nickel's face with his gun. "And before he kills you I'm going to make sure I have my fun with you first," he said meanly. "You too Baker," he said looking over at Melvin. 

"What is the real plan here Carlos?" Nickel asked.

"Your deaths!" Carlos laughed as he was about to hit Nickel. Nickel braced himself for the hit but Carlos was called away and Nickel thankfully never sustained the blow.

"Think on that boys," he laughed as he got up and left the room.

"Damn it," Nickel cursed. "I can't believe Riker actually got out of LA."

"Does that mean he might have Jade with him?" Melvin asked sadly.

"Yeah probably," Nickel sighed in defeat. He looked down at Melvin and sighed. "Remember my friend, we have to take Riker out at any cost!"

"Are you serious?" Melvin asked in shock.

"You guys understand?" Nickel said looking at the other two CIA Agents.

"You don't even have to ask Sir," one of the said while the other nodded in agreement. 

"Oh man," Melvin sighed as he closed his eyes in anger.

"This ends today!" Nickel said firmly.

********

"Where in the world are we?" The CIA Agent asked as the wagon pulled into a small dwelling and people came rushing out to see what was going on. "There is a phone here?"

"Yes," the man said as he stopped the wagon and went to talk to one of the villagers in Spanish.

"We are very happy you are here to help us," the woman smiled. "We have waited a long time for this."

"Um look ma'am I'm not here to…"

"There is a phone here," the man said walking up to the Agent. "Please come with me," he said.

The Agent climbed down off the wagon and walked past all the people looking at him in wonder. "In here?" He asked.

"Yes," the man said as he guided the Agent into a small back office. "What in the world?" He asked in amazement as he stared at the electrical equipment before him. 

"You call for help here," the man said.

"Oh yeah," the Agent smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed Washington. "Mitch Henderson please. What do you mean he's not available? Tell him Agent Wilson is on the phone. Okay is Director Washington in? What? Who's there? Phil Adams? Fine put me through."

"Phil Adams."

"Phil this is Agent Wilson. I'm in Columbia and I really need your help."

"Pardon?" Adams said looking at Chloe in surprise. "Did you say Columbia?"

********

"Well I need to stretch my legs," Riker smiled as he unbuckled himself and looked over at Jade. "How about you my love? Want a bit of a walk?"

"No," Jade said firmly not looking at him.

"Well too bad what you don't want," he said meanly as he unbuckled her also and pulled her to her feet.

"Leave her alone Riker!" Steve said as he struggled in protest. He tried in vain to unbuckle himself but Suzy quickly put her gun his side and smiled sweetly at him. "He'll give you no more trouble," she said firmly.

"Let go of me," Jade yelled out as she tried to pull away from Riker's grasp. "Yeah," he laughed as he pulled her out of the aisle, "nice try."

"Steve!" Jade called out in a panic as Riker pulled her to the back of the small plane. 

"Jade!" Steve yelled as he tried to turn around to see what Riker was doing to Jade. But Suzy grabbed his chin and forced his head backwards. "If don't hush up my love I'll have to find another way to keep you quiet," she smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. Steve jerked his head away in anger. "Get away from me!" Steve spat angrily.

"Yeah right," Suzy smiled as she leaned in and kissed him despite his protests. 

"Steve!" Jade yelled out as she watched Suzy kissing him against his will. But Riker pulled Jade into the small back room, away from view and pushed her into a small chair. 

"Now shut up or I will gag you!" Riker said as he leaned in close. "But Suzy does have the right idea," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. 

"No!" Jade screamed out as she moved her head and Riker kissed her on the cheek. 

"Leave her alone Riker!" Steve yelled out in anger.

"That's it!" Riker yelled out in anger as he grabbed a roll of tape and stormed up to Steve. 

"Stop it!" Jade yelled out as she propelled herself off the chair and rushed after Riker.

"I said to shut up!" Riker yelled down at Steve as he ripped off a strip of the heavy tape. "This is what happens when you don't listen!" He yelled as he the strip down firmly over Steve's lips to gag him.

"Stop it Derek," Jade said firmly as she rushed up to him. Riker turned around and pushed Jade by her stomach and she fell to the floor.

Steve tried to call out but all that escaped his gagged mouth was muffled sounds. "Hush Steve," Suzy said trying to calm him down. "It'll go better for you," she said. He just stared at her in anger.

"You better listen to her Sloan," Riker yelled, "or I swear I will just kill you know and get it over with!" With that he turned around hauled Jade back up and pushed her back into her seat. "I'm tired of walking," he said angrily. He quickly put the belt on her, over her cuffed hands pinning them down. "And just to keep you in line," he said meanly as he ripped off a strip of the tape and gagged her with it. He pushed his way to the front of the plane and disappeared inside the cockpit. 

********

"How are you holding up?" Shane asked Mark.

"As well as can be expected I guess," Mark sighed as he looked out the window. "I just keep praying we're not too late."

"Yeah me too," Shane sighed as he stared straight ahead. "I just can't imagine what both Steve and Jade are thinking right now, especially Steve. I mean if Riker has hurt Jade like I suspect he has, I just can't imagine what Steve is thinking if he has to watch that. I mean if it was Amanda I would just kill the guy and be done with it!" Shane said firmly.

"It may come to that," Mark sighed as he looked at Shane. "Don't forget Steve is only human Shane. A human who loves Jade very much. I only hope he doesn't risk his life over Riker. He's certainly not worth it!"

"Yeah I hope it doesn't come to that," Shane sighed.

********

"I will meet you outside the US Embassy," Mitch said to his contact in Columbia.

********

"General Nader?" Phil Adams said into the phone. "I have a favor to ask," he said firmly.

"Sure son what's up?" The General at the Pentagon asked.

********

"Thanks again," the CIA Agent Wilson said as he turned and started to walk back down the road away from the village.

"Where are you going?" The man who brought him there asked.

"To rescue my friends," he said not turning back.

"We can't let you," the man said.

"What?" The Agent said in shock as he turned around and stared at the group of men before him. "What's going on?"

"We can't let you go alone," the man smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but these men have weapons, I couldn't risk your lives to save my friends," he said turning around.

"This is more our fight than yours," the man said walking up to him. "Please we want to help."

Agent Wilson turned around and looked at the poor but determined man before him. "Is there a back way?" He smiled.

"As a matter of fact there is," he said as he slapped the Agent on the back and guided him back towards the village. "This way."

********

Riker walked back into the body of the plane some time later only to find Jade and Suzy asleep. Jade's head was resting on the window and Suzy's on Steve's shoulder. Steve looked up at him in hatred. 

"Well Sloan," Riker smiled, "enjoying your last few minutes of freedom?" He laughed as he stood before Steve and looked down. "Yes that's right last few minutes, for when we arrive you die first!" He looked down at Suzy who was sleeping soundly. "And she's next!" With that he turned around and went to his seat. Steve watched in anger as Riker gently moved Jade's head so that it was resting on his shoulder.

When I get free Riker you'll be the first to die, Steve vowed inside.

********

"Enjoy your freedom while you can Mr. Director," Carlos laughed as he walked back into the small prison Nickel was in, "because as soon as Riker gets here you die!" With that he threw down the bucket of water and left the room again. 

"No matter what he's going down," Nickel vowed angrily.

********

"Oh god," Chloe prayed, "please bring my family back to me alive and safe."

********

****

A FEW HOURS LATER

********

"Sir we'll be landing in front of the US Embassy shortly," the pilot said to Mitch.

********

"We are clearing Colombian airspace now Sir," the pilot said to Shane, "we'll be landing shortly."

********

"Sir we are going to touch down shortly," the pilot said to Riker.

"Excellent," Riker smiled as he shook Jade awake. She slowly opened her eyes and still found herself handcuffed and gagged with Riker right beside her. Her whole body ached and she longed to be free of this dreadful nightmare. This has to end soon, she said inside, not knowing the full truth of her words. She glanced over at Steve and as their eyes locked she knew their love was still very much alive and they were not about to give this up without a fight. 

She felt the plane touch down and gulped in fear at the thought of what lay ahead. 

********

"Plane's on the ground," one of Carlos' men told him.

"Let the party begin," Carlos laughed at Nickel. 

"It'll be a short party," Nickel said under his breath. 

********

"We'll touch down in a few minutes Sir," the pilot told Mitch.

"Perfect," he sighed. "The sooner this is over the better."

********

Riker's plane touched down and Riker was the first to stand up. "Welcome home my love," Riker smiled as he un-buckled Jade and pulled her to her feet. "Bring him," Riker demanded angrily of Suzy as he pushed Jade towards the now open door. 

Jade squinted into the afternoon sun and felt her heart sink. How in the world would they get out of this one? 

"Time to go Steve," Suzy smiled as she helped his stand up. Steve's body was tired and stiff but he had to concentrate on thinking of a way to escape. That was the main focus now. No matter what Riker had to pay for all that he had done. 

Riker pushed Jade towards an old truck and helped her in the back. Jade pulled away from him and went and sat down in the furthest corner away from his touch. 

"Enjoy it while you can my love," Riker smiled down at her, "because life as you knew it ended went we crossed the US border!" He spat angrily as he turned and stormed out of the back of the truck. Suzy tried to help Steve in, but Riker pushed him from behind and Steve landed face first on the floor of the truck.

"Hey careful with him," Suzy said meanly as she tried to get in after Steve.

"Or what?" Riker laughed as he walked back to the plane.

Steve stumbled over to Jade and huddled down beside her. She reached up and pulled the tape off his mouth and he did the same for her.

"Hey who said you could un-gag her!" Suzy spat.

"Shut up bitch!" Steve cursed.

Suzy just stared at Steve in shock. 

"What you didn't think I'd swear at a woman?" Steve asked sarcastically. "Get used to it!"

"I'm sure when you're away from her you'll learn your manners," Suzy smiled sitting down in the back of the truck. 

"When we all face death together I'll remember you said that," Steve said firmly as Riker and the pilot came back. They put the bags in the back, Riker jumped in and the pilot when to go and drive them to their next destination. "Ah so you un-gagged each other eh?" Riker smiled as he sat down beside Suzy and looked at Jade and Steve. "Well I guess that's okay since it will be the last time you two talk to each other. At least in this lifetime," Riker smiled.

They rode most of the way in silence as Jade just rested against Steve. 

********

"Just up ahead," the man said to Agent Wilson.

"Get ready," he said to the small group.

********

"Almost there Sir," the pilot said to Shane.

********

"Excellent landing," Mitch said to the pilot as he waited for the door to open. He walked down the stairs and went to greet the man waiting for him.

"Director Henderson?" The man asked.

"Yes Sir," Mitch said shaking his hand. 

"Director DaLuca?" Mitch smiled.

"Welcome to Columbia," Santo said.

"Let's get this over with." Mitch said gesturing to the CNN cameraman to come with them. "Show us the way."

********

"Show time," Carlos smiled as he heard Riker's truck pull up. "Get ready just in case," Carlos said to his men. They all readied their weapons and stood beside the windows and doors. 

"Our first stop before we're home," Riker smiled as the truck stopped in front of the small prison Nickel was in. 

"No matter what," both Steve and Jade said to each other. They smiled before they quickly kissed each other and felt the truck stop. 

"Out now," Riker said to Steve as he stood over them. He grabbed Jade by the arm and dragged to the edge of the truck. He pushed her to the ground and she stumbled and fell. Riker pulled Jade up and guided her towards the small building her father was in. He opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Jade!" Nickel called out as he tried to get to her but was stopped by Carlos. 

"Dad!" Jade called out but was held back by Riker. 

"What a happy reunion," Riker snided as he looked at Nickel. 

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Nickel demanded as he finally got a good look at Jade's battered appearance. 

"Nothing she didn't earn I assure you," Riker smiled.

"You lying son of a bit…"

"That's enough of you Washington," Riker said pulling out a gun and aiming it at Nickel, "no swearing in front of Jade."

"Don't shoot him," Jade cried out desperately.

"Oh I wouldn't do that just yet," Riker smiled as he put his gun away. "I just want Washington to know who's in charge here!"

"The only thing you're in charge of Riker is your own funeral!" Nickel said angrily. 

"Yeah whatever," Riker said angrily as Suzy and Steve finally entered the room. 

"Steve?" Nickel questioned. Steve just looked at Nickel with a grim face. 

"Well I think this reunion should get started," Riker laughed as he pushed Jade towards her father. Jade stumbled a bit but managed to hold her footing and rushed to her father. 

"Oh daddy I'm so sorry," she said as she felt her eyes starting to water. 

"It's okay sweetheart," Nickel said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Nickel asked tenderly.

"I'm fine dad really," Jade said weakly, "but it's a long story I will tell you and mom later. Okay? Right now I we have to think of how to end this."

"We will get out of this," Nickel said firmly. "I promise you that."

"I promised her the same thing," Steve said walking up to join them. 

"You okay Steve?" Nickel asked.

"I will be when this mess is over," Steve said firmly.

"Well then let's make sure we keep our promises okay?" Nickel smiled as he watched Riker and Carlos leave the building leaving behind Suzy and the rest of the men.

Suzy just watched as Jade and Steve huddled together forming a plan no doubt. And where the hell was Riker? Was he just going to leave her here? She opened the door and saw him standing talking to Carlos. What in the world is going on?

********

"Okay on my count," Agent Wilson said as he spied the small building ahead of him. "Remember only hit the ones with the guns!"

********

"Hey you got your camera ready?" Shane asked the CNN cameraman as the army helicopter got ready to touch down a little ways from the building.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," he smiled as he got his camera ready.

********

"You okay Melvin?" Steve asked as he sat down beside his dad's injured friend while Nickel, Jade and the other two CIA Agent's tried to form a plan.

"I really wish your dad was here," he grimaced.

"Yeah me too," Steve sighed. 

"Okay now here's what we do…" Nickel started but was interrupted by a strange sound outside. 

********

"Okay now!" Agent Wilson yelled as the small band of villagers charged the small building.

"What the hell?" Riker yelled in anger as the woods around them came alive with angry men running towards them throwing rocks and sticks. One was leading them and he was firing a gun.

"Take cover!" He shouted as he ran into the building as Carlos ran behind him. 

"What the hell is going on?" Carlos demanded.

"Listen!" Nickel yelled out.

"This is Agent James Wilson of the CIA, we have the building surrounded and order you to throw down your weapons and come out!"

"Yes!" One the other CIA Agent's said. "I knew Jimmy would make it!"

"You knew he was alive?" Nickel asked in shock.

"Um yeah," he said sheepishly. "But I figured it was safer for just me knowing."

"Good job Agent," Nickel smiled, "Mitch would be proud."

"Yeah well he won't live to see any kind of commendation," Riker spat as he went for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Suzy asked in a panic.

"Reinforcements," Riker smiled at Nickel as he dialled the number for his contact inside the Colombian government.

********

"Excuse me Sir but you just can't go in there," said a very excited secretary as Mitch and Santo pushed their way past her.

"Watch us," Mitch barked as he pushed the door open.

"What the hell is this?" An angry voice demanded.

"Mr. Willows you are under arrest for treason to the United States," Mitch said firmly.

"And for crimes against the Colombian government," Santo said as the phone rang.

"I guess they'll have to call back," Mitch smiled. "Arrest him!"

"You have no evidence," the man protested.

"Actually," Mitch said as he pulled out a thick file, "we do," he smiled. Mitch turned to the CNN cameraman. "Get all that?"

"Every second Sir," he smiled. "It'll be on the air shortly.

********

"I wonder if you made news sweetheart," Chloe sighed as she flipped on CNN only to catch the live footage of the arrest of Jonathan Willows. She continued to watch, hoping for some good news about the rescue of her husband.

********

"Why the hell doesn't he answer!" Riker said angrily.

"I'm betting he's either arrested or skipped town," Nickel said firmly. "Told you," Nickel said, "good always wins!"

"We'll see about that!" Riker shouted as he aimed his gun at Nickel and prepared to fire.

"No!" Jade called out in horror as she watched in slow motion as the bullet left the gun and flew towards her father. But just before it hit Nickel one of the CIA Agent's stepped in front and took the bullet. His body jerked as it absorbed the bullet before it fell to the floor.

"NO!" Suzy and Jade screamed out in horror.

********

"Give it up Riker!" Agent Wilson called from out side.

"Shoot anything that moves!" Riker said angrily.

********

"Stay behind me Mark," Shane said as he and the small military escort started towards the shooting with the CNN cameraman and Mark in tow.

********

"Is he dead?" Suzy asked in a panic as she tried to get to the injured man.

"Turning traitor my dear?" Riker asked meanly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Is he dead dad?" Jade asked as Nickel felt for a pulse. 

"Not yet," Nickel said as he felt a faint pulse. "Apply pressure here," Nickel said to the other CIA Agent as he ripped the bottom of his shirt and handed it to the Agent. The Agent took the material and pressed it down firmly over his wounded partner. "Hold on," he said firmly. 

"Who's in charge?" Shane yelled as he ran towards the villagers.

"I am!" Agent Wilson said firmly as he ran up to Shane.

"Shane Philips FBI."

"FBI?" The Agent asked in surprise.

"Don't ask," Shane said sarcastically.

"Agent Wilson CIA," he said. "They have the Director and a few others inside. I heard a shot inside just now and I don't want to guess who it is," he said gravely.

Shane turned to the two military guys with him; "let's go get em!"

They all turned and ran with the cameraman and Mark following closely behind.

"This is Agent Philips of the FBI," Shane's voice called out causing all inside to look up in shock. "I have at the US army with me here. You are completely surrounded. Throw down your weapons and come out slowly!" He demanded.

"Shane?" Jade half whispered almost not believing it was indeed the sound of her partner she was hearing.

"Enough of this," Riker said angrily as he rushed to Nickel and pulled him from the group.

"No," Jade called out as Carlos stepped in front. 

"Time to die for your country Sir," Riker said meanly as he pulled the gag back into Nickel's mouth and dragged him to the door.

"I say again…" Shane started as he saw a white flag come through the window. "Hold your fire," Shane called out. He expected to see Riker come out with his hands up but all he saw was Riker emerge with Nickel in his arms and a gun pressed firmly into his cheek just above the gag in his mouth.

"I'm in charge now Shane!" Riker laughed. "And I say drop your guns or Washington is the first to get it and everyone else about five seconds later!" He said meanly.

"You can't win Riker," Shane said meanly.

"I already ha…" Riker started as the sky around them became filled with fighter planes and men jumping out of the sky. "What the hell?" Riker yelled as he momentarily let go of Nickel. Nickel took the opportunity to elbow Riker in the stomach dove for the ground. Shane aimed at Riker and fired. The shot grazed his head and he turned and ran. He tried to make it back inside when suddenly a grenade went off behind him and flew past the door. Carlos and his men rushed out side only to be met with a forest full of marines.

"Who called the marines?" Mark asked in shock.

"I really don't care right now," Shane said as he ran towards the hut. "Wait here Mark." Shane ran up to Nickel and pulled the Director out of the line of fire. "Hold on Sir," Shane said as he yanked the gag out of his mouth and worked to untie his hands.

"Hurry untie him," Melvin said to Steve regarding the other CIA Agent. Steve untied the ropes from around the Agent's wrists. "The keys for the cuffs are in my pocket," Steve said the Agent. The Agent grabbed the keys and went to undo his cuffs.

Jade ran for Suzy and tackled her. Suzy cried out as she fell to the ground with Jade on top of her. Suzy hit Jade in the side with the gun before Jade knocked the gun from her hands and used both of her fists to hit Suzy in the face. Suzy cried out as she fell backwards onto the ground. "That's for kissing Steve!" Jade said angrily as she punched her again in the face and Suzy fell onto the ground dazed. 

Steve rushed up to Jade and pulled her off with a slight smile. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked as he undid her cuffed hands.

"Like you don't know," she smiled as she grabbed the cuffs and turned Suzy over and cuffed her hands behind her back. "Stay there!" Jade demanded. She looked up to see Shane running into the hut with her father and Mark closely behind. 

"Shane!" Jade said happily.

"Dad?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Mark?" Jade echoed as Mark rushed up and hugged his son.

"Jade!" Nickel said he rushed to his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Who's wounded?" Shane asked.

"Melvin is," Nickel said firmly as he led Mark over to Melvin.

"Hi Mark," Melvin smiled weakly.

"Hold still let me look at you," Mark said firmly. 

Jade looked around and saw that Riker was missing. "Damn it," she cursed as she grabbed Suzy's gun and ran after Riker. 

Both Nickel and Shane ran back to the door to help the marines with the fight. 

"Where's Jade?" Steve asked as he looked around the room in a panic. 

"Didn't see her son," Mark said looking up.

Steve ran to the door and grabbed Nickel by the arm. "Where is she?"

Nickel saw the look on Steve's face and knew something was wrong. Jade was indeed missing! "Let's go," he said handing him a gun.

"You'll never get away this time," Jade called out as she aimed her gun at Riker's head. He held up his hands and slowly walked back to her. 

"Really?" He smiled as he neared her. "I think you're bluffing. I really don't think you'll shoot me," he smiled.

"Try me," she said as she fired off a shot that grazed is arm.

"Damn you Jade!" Riker cursed out loud.

"That way!" Steve cried out in a panic as they heard the stray gunshot away from the fighting. 

"Care to press your luck again?" Jade said angrily as Riker continued to walk towards her. 

Jade was about to answer when Riker lunged at her. They toppled backwards with Jade crying out as Riker's body slammed into hers. Riker tried to punch Jade but she quickly brought her knee up and got him in the groin. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards. Jade punched Riker in the face and turned around to get her gun. Riker jumped her from behind as both Steve and Nickel rushed towards them. Jade twisted her body around and managed to kick Riker in the stomach. Jade reached the gun as Riker pulled out the spare piece in his back holster. He raised the gun and although three shots were fired only one shot was heard.

BANG!

The bullet from Jade's gun hit Riker in the heart. The bullet from Steve's gun hit Riker in the chest and Nickel's hit him right between the eyes. All three stayed frozen in time as Riker's dead body fell to the ground. None of them were sad he was gone.

"Jade!" Steve said as he rushed up to her. She slowly stood up and faced him with tears of relief and happiness. It was over, it was finally over. Riker was gone, forever. He would never be a threat again. Steve hugged her close and let her cry into his chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her hard. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. 

"Jade," Nickel said walking up to them. 

"Oh dad," Jade smiled as she hugged and kissed her father. He cried out slightly and she knew he too needed medical attention.

"Steve," Nickel smiled as he slapped him on the back. "I can never thank you enough," he said firmly.

"Yeah me too Sir," Steve smiled back.

"Let's go back and help out," Jade said.

"Steve you can call me Nick you know," Nickel said as they walked back. 

When they got back to the building the fighting was all but over. Carlos and his men were surrounded and in the process of surrendering.

"You can't arrest us," Carlos said to Nickel. "You have no jurisdiction in Columbia!" He spat in Nickel's face.

"You're right," came a voice behind them, "but I have all the jurisdiction I need," Santo DaLuca said as he walked up with Mitch Henderson right behind him.

"Mitch?" Nickel said in surprise.

"Hey Nick," Mitch said walking up to him.

"Wow," the CNN cameraman smiled as he watched the two directors conversing. 

"Nick you okay?" Mitch asked noting Nickel's battered appearance.

"We are now," he said firmly as he watched Carlos and his men being rounded up and taken away. 

"Mitch?" Melvin asked weakly as he was carried out by two marines.

"You gonna live Baker?" Mitch laughed.

"Probably not," Melvin smiled.

"I think he's going to be just fine," Mark smiled. "Too stubborn to die."

"And that's a good thing," Nickel added.

"Um Sir's?" The CNN cameraman said to the group, "we're live right now, anything you want to say to anyone back home?"

"We can do that?" Nickel asked as Shane walked up and joined the group.

"Um yeah," the man smiled.

********

"Phil you might want to come watch this," Chloe called out as she brushed happy tears away as she watched her beloved husband and daughter alive on the TV.

"They're all okay?" Phil asked in surprise.

"Yeah thanks to you," Chloe said.

"What?" He asked in surprise. "It was your idea to send in the marines," he smiled.

"That stays between us," Chloe said.

********

"Look CJ that's Shane," Amanda smiled as she too wiped her eyes dry at seeing all the people she loved okay. 

********

"Hey put the TV on and check out the weather for tomorrow," Jesse said to Cami.

"Okay," she smiled as she flipped it on. CNN came up live. "Um Jesse you might want to come and take a look at this!" She said excitedly.

"What in the world?" Jesse asked in surprise as he put his arm around Cami and they watched the live events.

********

"I just want to extend a personal thank you to my new friend CIA Director Mitch Henderson," Santo DaLuca smiled on camera. "With his help and that of his American friends a traitor to the Government of Columbia is now behind bars where he'll serve his life sentence along with his cohorts. I extend many thanks."

"I want to thank the brave men of Interpol and the CIA who gave their life in this expedition," Mitch said firmly, "and say a special thanks to Special Agent Shane Philips and Phil Adams for their help in finding the party responsible for firing and downing the plane carrying the Director's of the NSA and FBI."

"I want to say thanks to Agent Wilson," Nickel smiled, "who went above and beyond the call of duty and put his life at risk to save ours. We owe him a debt of gratitude and thanks. I also want to the people who helped Agent Wilson. They had the most to gain and lose and they proved that even a simple life is truly worth defending. In my mind they are all truly hero's," he smiled at the group behind him. "And I want to say hello to my beautiful wife. Chloe I love you and we'll all see you soon."

Suzy just stood miserably by while she listened to her sentencing from both Mitch and Nickel. 

"But I am the LA DA," she protested, "you just can't arrest me like this!"

"I am the Director of the CIA," Mitch said.

"And I am the Director of the NSA," Nickel said. "Care to argue with us? We have the backing of the president to arrest those that work with others to threaten the US in any way. Sorry but you're going to jail!" Nickel smiled firmly. 

"Can I say something?" Steve said surprising everyone taking this opportunity to surprise Jade.

"Sure," Nickel said.

Steve pulled Jade with him in front of the camera.

"Um Steve what are you doing?" She asked a little embarrassed. "I look terrible."

"You look beautiful," Steve smiled. "Jade Marshall I love you more than life itself," Steve started. "During these past few days when I thought I lost you I was terrified beyond belief. I was terrified because I thought I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life with you and I was afraid that I'd never get to ask you something."

"What's going on Steve?" Jade smiled. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Jade Marshall," Steve said taking her hand and kissing it, "will you marry me?" Steve asked.

Jade stared at him in stunned silence along with every one else. 

"Jade?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yes," Jade said quietly as she lightly trembled. "Oh yes Steve I will marry you," she said firmly as she leaned in and kissed him.

I can't believe it, Suzy seethed inside! Not fair!

********

"Oh my baby girl," Chloe cried happily as she hugged Phil. 

********

"Yes!" Amanda said loudly.

********

"Oh way to go Steve," Jesse smiled.

"You mean Jade right?" Cami teased.

"Way to go guys," Jesse said sheepishly as he hugged Cami closer.

"Wow and every really does live happily ever after!"

********

"Way to go Steve!" Shane said loudly as he and Mark hugged each other happily.

Nickel and Mark looked at each other and smiled. "Welcome to the family Mark, you sure you're up for it?" Nickel laughed as he shook Mark's hand. 

"I've had lots of practice," Mark smiled. 

"Man that was the best story I think I've had all year," the cameraman smiled as he closed off and put the camera away.

"Your military escort is waiting to take you all back," Santo said shaking Mitch's hand. "Thanks again."

"Thank you Santo," Mitch smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"My men ride with me in chopper 2," Mitch said. "We'll take the CNN crew with us."

"Your mother and I'll be out in a few days," Nickel said to Jade as he hugged and kissed her again.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "So soon?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about," he smiled. "Welcome to the family son," Nickel said as he hugged Steve. "There's no one in the world I'd want to marry Jade than you!"

"Thanks' Nick," Steve smiled.

"I love you dad," Jade smiled as she hugged her father goodbye.

"I love you too sweetheart," Nickel smiled as he kissed his daughter. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks dad," Jade beamed as she held Steve's hand. "See you soon."

********

"Well Wilson we have a lot to talk about," Mitch said as he walked to the helicopter with the Agent.

"Sir?" Wilson asked.

"Well the marines for starters. Who sent them in?" Mitch asked as they got in. "And where did the villagers come from?"

"Um well seeing as we got some time," he smiled. "Let me tell you a story."

Nickel went and sat down beside Melvin.

"Congratulations my friend," Melvin smiled weakly as he started to feel sleepy from the drugs Mark gave him.

"Thanks Mel," Nickel smiled. "What an amazing turn of events," Nickel sighed. "Who would have thought that Riker's death would have brought so many happy endings? It's truly amazing. I'm so happy for Jade. Steve is amazing. I mean…." Nickels voice trailed off as he looked down and saw Melvin asleep. "Sleep well my friend," Nickel sighed as he too pulled blanket over his weary body and was also soon fast asleep.

********

Mark got in and went and sat down beside Shane and rested for the long ride back home. He looked at Steve and smiled with love and pride. He loved his son so much and felt pride over his choice of bride. There was no one in the world he could have pictured Steve with than Jade. It was almost like it was meant to be. 

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Jade asked as she snuggled in beside Steve.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Do you have a ring?" She teased.

"Actually I do," Steve said. "It's in a little box back at home on my dresser. I was going to ask you that night that Riker first kidnapped you," he finished sadly. "You know at first I never thought I'd see you again," he sighed. "So I had to take the opportunity today before it slipped away. Besides it was on national TV, what more could a guy ask for?" Steve smiled.

"I agree," Jade smiled back.

"You I almost did you lose Jade," Steve said sadly again.

"Like I said before Steve, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Jade smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "We're stuck together. Now and forever," she smiled.

"Now and forever Jade," Steve said firmly as he pulled the blank closer around them. 

Mark looked at Steve and Jade and smiled. "I am one lucky man," Mark sighed.

"Yeah you really are," Shane smiled as he watched his partner and friend talking softly to each other. "You really are blest Mark."

"Are you going to tell your parents about Riker?" Steve asked.

"Everything," Jade sighed. "Every horrible detail."

"No one will ever hurt you again Jade," Steve said firmly. "My promise to you."

"Thanks Steve," Jade said softly. "I believe you."

"I'm in love for the first time in my life Jade," Steve said firmly. 

"And I'm in love for the last time in my life," she smiled at him.

"Well _Mr. Sloan_?" Jade smiled. "Shall we get some well deserved sleep?"

"Yes _Mrs. Sloan_," Steve smiled at her, "we shall."

Steve wrapped his arms around Jade and kissed her firmly and passionately before he leaned back and eased himself into a resting position. He smiled as he looked down upon the woman he loved more than life itself. She would finally be with him all the time. His best friend, his soulmate, his wife. 

Jade kissed him back and snuggled in closer as she finally felt safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved. Her best friend, her soulmate, her husband. 

"Now and forever," were the words heard in the now silent plane as happiness looked down upon two people who deserved it more than most! The future was the only promise that awaited them now. Now and forever, that was there promise to each other. And that was one promise that was finally going to come true.

THE END

**Dear readers I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Thanks**


End file.
